A Different Kind of Family
by HotTopicLuver
Summary: The Autobots have been living on Earth for a while and have become friends with Professor Isaac Sumdac and his infant daughter, Sari. Everything is going well until Professor Sumdac's death and he leaves Sari in the care of the Autobots. However, Porter C. Powell threatens to destroy their new family and take Sari away from them due to her inheritance. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

It had been nearly two months since the Autobot's awakening on the planet known as Earth specifically Detroit. They had made a name for themselves while there. They had become heroes to most of the citizens of Detroit. The key word being _most_. To others they were nothing but a nuisance or an interference in general. But they were about to become something more to a certain family with the last name Sumdac.

Currently they were in their new base that made been supplied to them by a man named Isaac Sumdac. They had learned that he was the mastermind behind the city's technological advancements as well as one of the wealthiest men alive. Despite this though he had been proven to be very humble as well as accepting of the Autobots.

This group of Autobots was small but nonetheless they were a force to be reckoned with. There was Optimus Prime, the leader. Blackarachnia, the weapon specialist. Ratchet, the medic. Prowl, the cyber-ninja. Bulkhead, the muscle. And Bumblebee, the scout. There was their ship as well, Omega Supreme, but that's a story for another day.

Their new headquarters had proven to be a fixer upper but with a little time it was up and running. It was a good place to call home for the Autobots not to mention that it wasn't that far from Professor Sumdac's company and home. During their time on Earth they had learned which humans they could handle dealing with and which ones they couldn't, meaning that there were some humans they rather avoid altogether. Professor Sumdac was one of the humans they spent most of their time around… but he wasn't the only one. There was another human they enjoyed seeing and spending time with as well. That was the infant named Sari Sumdac.

Optimus was busy looking over the city's traffic cameras just to make sure that there were no signs of any criminal activity. So far nothing, that made him happy as did the rest of the Autobots. They barely had any time for themselves lately due to frequent crimes occurring. They always ended up being petty criminals who were looking for new ways to get money. Optimus had to admit that some of those ways were creative but nevertheless they had always managed to catch the criminal.

"Optimus," a voice called out.

Optimus smiled at the sound of that voice, for it was the sound of his mate calling out to him. Blackarachnia started to walk over to her beloved and gently wrapped her servos around his shoulders. Optimus placed one of his hands on her arms in response.

"How's everything?" Blackarachnia asked.

"So far so good," he responded. "No signs of any criminal activity."

"That's good to hear," Blackarachnia stated. "It seems like we're always the one to call whenever there's crime now."

"True but we are programmed to protect all life."

"I know I just wish some of that life was a little more grateful to us."

Optimus let out a sigh once he heard that. As said before not everyone was as accepting of them as Professor Sumdac and Sari. To be honest most of those people were the criminals they had caught and to be more specific they were the repeat offenders such as the Angry Archer, Headmaster, Professor Princess, Nanosec and Meltdown and his experiments. But there was another. He was the person who would try to convince the public that they were nuisances and led to more destruction rather than safety. That was Porter C. Powell and ironically he was the older brother of Professor Sumdac. The reason for the different last names was because Powell had wanted to make a name for himself on his own terms so he legally had it changed from Sumdac to Powell.

There were other humans who had accepted them though. Captain Carmine Fanzone, head of the Detroit police department, was one of the humans who were grateful for the Autobot's service but not at the damage they had caused sometimes during those times of service. But he didn't hate them for it though; it was more like he hated things due to the fact that he couldn't understand them rather than just plain hate. There was also the Witwicky family, Spike and his wife Carly were loyal employees to Professor Sumdac and their two children, Daniel and Nancy, adored the Autobots. Daniel was four while Nancy was a year old. Optimus smiled at the memory of the family.

"Accepting them is what makes us different from the Decepticons though," he said.

"That is true," Blackarachnia responded. "Decepticons wouldn't have the amount of patience we have towards humans. They probably would have flatted Powell already at this point."

"Blackarachnia!" Optimus playfully gasped.

"What? Aren't we both thinking that?" she questioned.

They laughed a little before the one of the screens Optimus was looking at changed. It changed to the image of an image ringing with the name Professor Sumdac shown below it. Blackarachnia and Optimus straighten themselves out before Optimus answered the call. The image of Professor Sumdac appeared on the screen. As soon as he saw the robot beings he smiled. The two Autobots smiled at him as well but they quickly noticed how the organic's physical appearance didn't look healthy.

"Greetings my friends," Professor Sumdac greeted.

"Hello Professor Sumdac," Optimus replied.

"Good to see you," Blackarachnia added.

"It's good to see you both too," Professor Sumdac said. "I was just calling to see how things are going and if you're having any troubles with the holoforms I designed for you."

About a month ago Professor Sumdac had shown the Autobots one of his competed projects: the holoforms. Apparently the professor had started working on the project not too long after they settled down. He came up with a way for them to venture out into the city without causing too much attention or using their vehicle modes. They were called holoforms and they gave the Autobots a human appearance. Each one was different and they were almost identical to their robot and vehicle modes. They had helped him with blending in and with learning more about human culture. Another great thing about them was the fact that they felt real. They felt like real humans whenever they activated their holoforms, a hologram with mass.

"They've been working fine Professor Sumdac," Blackarachnia assured.

"No malfunctions or anything of the sort?" he questioned.

"None at all," Optimus said.

"I'm glad to hear-"

Professor Sumdac was cut off as he started to cough. Optimus and Blackarachnia looked concerned as they watched him do so. Professor Sumdac stopped coughing after a minute and regained his composure.

"I apologize for that," he said.

"You don't need to apologize Professor," Optimus responded. "Are you okay though?"

"Yes I am fine it's just a little cough I've acquire about some time ago," Professor Sumdac stated. "No need to worry."

Just then he started to cough again but it was shorter this time.

"Are you sure there's nothing to worry about?" Blackarachnia questioned.

"Yes don't worry I'm sure it will pass soon enough I just need to rest," he reassured. "If the holoforms are working fine then I'm glad."

"Yes they are and thank you for that again Professor," Optimus said.

"The pleasure was all mine-"

This time Professor Sumdac was cut off the by the sounds of crying coming from the background.

"Oh excuse me one moment," he said as he left the screen view.

The two Autobots couldn't help but chuckle as they knew who those cries belonged to. The cries soon stopped and Professor Sumdac came back into view with a baby in his arms. The baby had dark skin similar to her father's, maroon eyes and red hair. She was wearing a light orange onesie and had two clips on her bangs. The Autobot's smiled as they recognized the little baby as Sari, daughter of Professor Sumdac.

"Hi cutie," Blackarachnia cooed.

Once Sari saw who her father was talking to she started to giggle and coo at them. She motioned for them with her little hands, opening and closing them as if greeting them. The two Autobots waved back at her which made her giggle some more. Professor Sumdac chuckled as well and he caressed her hair then started to gently pat her back.

"It's time for her to eat," Professor Sumdac commented with a small laugh. "She was just reminding me of that."

"She's a smart girl," Optimus commented.

"Yes she is," Professor Sumdac replied. "Only four months old and she's already got me wrapped around her finger."

The Autobot mates simply chuckled at his comment, they saw the love in the professor's eyes as he stared down at his little girl. When they had first met the two organics they could tell how protective the father was of his daughter. It was not hard to see why; on their planet Cybertronian parents were just as protective over their young as they were here on Earth. Professor Sumdac turned his attention back to his robot friends.

"Well that is all I wanted to see, have a good day Autobots," he said. "Tell the others I send my greetings and so does Sari."

Sari giggled and waved her small arms in the air as if she was agreeing with him.

"We will Professor and have a good day too," Optimus replied. "Goodbye you two."

"Goodbye Professor," Blackarachnia added. "And bye little cutie."

The two Autobots waved goodbye to the two organics, both Professor Sumdac and Sari waved back as the screen faded to black. Optimus stood up from his seat and stretched a little and then turned to put his arms around his mate. The spider bot put her arms around Optimus as well.

"How on this Earth is someone like that related to someone like Powell?" Blackarachnia questioned.

"It's anyone's guess," Optimus answered.

"Personally if I was a human I would rather be related to Captain Fanzone," she remarked.

"I think I would too," Optimus replied.

They both laughed a little before kissing and then they started walking back to their version of a living room. Along the way Optimus recalled the day when they first walked out of their stasis mode after fifty years of being in that state. The only reason why they had to enter stasis mode was because their ship had been attacked by the Decepticon leader Megatron and his group.

 _Before the fight they had located the Allspark and had taken it on their ship. Just when they were about to report back to Cybertron that's when they ran into the Decepticons. They fought a little using their ships but Megatron managed to jump aboard their ship and the fight over the Allspark broke out. During their fight the ship the Allspark started to flow and somehow that activated the space bridge they had been working on. But just before they entered the space bridge Optimus was able to kick the Decepticon leader out of the ship. But the damage was done and they had no choice but to land somewhere safe and away from any sort of life. That was Lake Erie and there they stayed in stasis._

 _In all honesty they probably would've stayed in stasis longer if it hadn't been for the fact that Teletran-1 set off the intruder alarm. Their ship had been beached when a strange puddle of goo worked its way into the ship; they would find out not too long later that goo was a part of an insect that had been infused with microbots. They had Teletran-1 scan them alternate modes and they entered the human world. That's when they saw the monstrosity that had caused them to awaken and it was attacking the city. Not only that but it had its first hostage… baby Sari._

 _They watched as the tiny organic was caught in one of the creature's arms, they had no choice but to transform and reveal themselves. They fought off the creature and Bumblebee managed to catch the tiny baby in his hands before running off to a safe location. Unfortunately Bumblebee didn't know what to do with the little one couldn't speak nor was there anyone to tell him what to do with the organic. Him getting blasted by some of the patrol bots didn't help either, he didn't know whether or not those patrol bots were friends or foes. As a result, he felt threatened and he wanted to protect the baby as well. He transformed into vehicle mode with the small organic carefully secured inside. Once they defeated the creature they left before anyone could questioned them however the others weren't aware of Bumblebee's new little passenger until they entered the ship. He had explained to them why he had done such a thing._

" _Are you out of your processor Bumblebee?" Ratchet yelled. "You brought an organic into our ship!"_

" _Aw take it easy on him Ratchet," Bulkhead said. "He didn't know what to do."_

" _Yeah I was trying to get this organic to safety and that's when these small bots started shooting at me. And the organic didn't tell me where to put it and by that time I panicked and did the only thing I could do."_

" _Alright let's all settle down for a nanoclick and get everything situated," Optimus said as he had his hands in the air trying to settle his teammates down._

" _There is nothing to get situated Prime! In case you've forgotten we aren't prepared to handle situations like these because we've never been in one before!" Ratchet shouted._

 _That's when the small organic started to wail and squirm around in Bumblebee's hands. The giant robots had no idea what to do as tears leaked out of its eyes._

" _What is that noise? Why is it leaking?" Bulkhead asked while frantically waving his servos in the air. "What do we do? What do we do?"_

" _Bulkhead calm down, panicking won't solve anything," Prowl said._

" _But what do we do then?" Bumblebee questioned while holding onto the crying baby._

 _The two young Autobots were still panicking despite Prowl's warnings, Prowl had his palm on his face plate, Ratchet was rubbing his helm and Optimus and Blackarachnia were sighing at the situation. The little organic was still crying and moving around. Blackarachnia's optics made contact with the baby's eyes. She felt a strong wave of emotion as she did so and she walked to the yellow Autobot._

" _Give her to me," Blackarachnia said as she held out her servos._

" _Her?" Bumblebee questioned. "How do you know it's a her?"_

" _I just do."_

 _At that Bumblebee gave the spider bot the crying organic. Blackarachnia held the organic gently as she brought her up to her chest plate. It whimpered as it saw the giant form in front of her. Blackarachnia started to rock the little organic back and forth in a soothing manner._

" _There, there, it's okay little one," Blackarachnia soothed. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."_

 _She stared at the giant robot and then looked at the others. The new beings fascinated her and she cooed a little before turning back to the one that was holding her. She gave Blackarachnia a big smile and giggled a little while waving her arms at her. Blackarachnia felt her spark become warm at the sight of that and he smiled._

" _There we go that's better," she soothed then she turned to look to her fellow Autobots. "Now we can all calm down a little."_

 _Bumblebee and Bulkhead let out a sigh of relief and stopped panicking. Prowl and Ratchet looked more relaxed now that their teammates were calmer. Optimus smiled at his mate as he watched her hold the tiny organic with such gentleness. He walked over to her and the baby. As he did he noticed how the organic looked up and him and cooed while smiling. Blackarachnia chuckled a little._

" _I think she likes you," she commented._

" _You said it's a femme," Optimus replied. "How do you know?"_

" _I don't know but it seems like these organics are almost similar to us Cybertronians when it comes to appearance since she looks like the femme protoforms and sparklings," Blackarachnia stated. "That's why I know she's a femme. She sure is cute though."_

 _Optimus looked closely at the little organic and saw what Blackarachnia was talking about. The little one had adorable features and her overall deposition was welcoming and friendly. She was accepting of them even though she was very young. The little one saw the other giant robot was next to her, she cooed at him. Optimus couldn't help but smile at the tiny organic, he placed one of his digits in front of her and she immediately grabbed onto it. Her tiny hand barley wrapped around Optimus's digit. He marveled at how fragile the little organic was and how small she was compared to the giant robotic beings. Sari giggled as Optimus wiggled his digit a little while her hand was still on it._

" _Awww how cute," Bulkhead commented as he got a little closer with Bumblebee._

" _She… she's so small," Bumblebee added._

 _Ratchet and Prowl couldn't help but gather closer since everything was now calmer than it was before. All the Cybertronians were now gathered around Blackarachnia and the small organic. They could tell that she was enjoying the attention she was receiving from them. After all they were so tall and looked different from the organics. But at least she didn't appear to be scared of them._

" _Given how young this femme looks I'd say that she's still in the protoform stage rather than the sparkling stage as it looks like she can't speak yet," Ratchet deduced._

" _Well that certainly makes a lot of sense," Prowl commented. "An organic protoform."_

 _Bumblebee's curiosity got the better of him as he got closer. He heard his teammates comments about how the little organic was similar to a protoform. He had only seen them a few times throughout his entire life but he had never seen one up close like this. He saw how she held Optimus's digit and wasn't bothered with being held by Blackarachnia. An idea came to him and he started to make funny faces at the little one. She saw this and immediately started to giggle as well as clap her hands. Bumblebee smiled over the fact that he made the little organic protoform happy. The other robots smiled over this as well. Bumblebee then placed his hands over his optics._

" _Where am I?" Bumblebee playfully asked._

 _The tiny organic titled her head in confusion._

" _Here I am!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he uncovered his optics._

 _Her expression looked shocked but she soon giggled. She did the same thing as Bumblebee did and made cooing sounds as she did so._

" _This is fun," Bumblebee commented as he let out a chuckle._

" _You seem to have a way with organics Bumblebee," Optimus stated. "It looks like she's fond of you."_

 _Bumblebee placed his servo behind his helm and sheepishly smiled. Prowl walked closer until he was next to Bumblebee, he saw how small the little one looked in Blackarachnia's servos. This little life fascinated him just as much as she was fascinated with them. The organic protoform looked straight at his optics and gave him a big smile, he smiled back at her._

" _What a fascinating little life," Prowl commented._

 _Bulkhead and Ratchet smiled at Prowl's comment and understood why he would say such a thing. They were fascinated with this new small being too as well as their teammates reactions to her. Bulkhead stood beside Blackarachnia while Ratchet stood next to Optimus. All the Autobots were intrigued with her; the small organic protoform had the attention of all of the giant robotic beings. She just continued to smile, giggle and clap her hands. Just when the Autobots were enjoying their time with their new friend Teletran-1 showed them what was going on outside. They saw that there were small bots flying throughout the air while flashing bright lights. It looked as if they were searching for something…. or someone in this case._

" _Hey, those are the same bots that were bothering me!" Bumblebee exclaimed._

" _It looks like they're looking for something," Prowl deduced._

 _Optimus and Blackarachnia then looked at the small baby._

" _Or someone," they stated in unison._

 _The other Autobots looked at the small organic and realization hit them._

" _So maybe she has an owner or something?" Bulkhead questioned._

" _That could be the case Bulkhead," Optimus replied. "If that's the case then we have to return her to where she belongs or who she belongs to."_

" _But how are we going to do that?" Bumblebee asked. "Ratchet said she can't even talk yet so she can't tell us who she belongs to."_

" _Maybe we can find out in other way," Ratchet said as he looked at the screen. "Look."_

 _The Autobots looked at Teletran-1's screen and saw that there was another organic wearing a lime green lab coat with black gloves, pants and shoes. The organic had black hair with a streak of white and dark skin, it looked frantic. It was running back and forth between other organics and patrol bots. The giant robots noticed how similar it looked to their small friend._

" _That organic looks like it's looking for something too," Bulkhead stated._

 _Bumblebee turned his attention towards his teammates._

" _Do you think?" Bumblebee asked._

" _Seems like more than just a coincidence," Prowl responded. "That organic must be related to her in some way."_

" _It's just like a Creator's relationship back on Cybertron," Blackarachnia added. "The organic looks to be like a mech which would it's a him. So it could be her father."_

 _She was referencing when mech's or femme's became parents or Creators. The spider bot had seen several pairs of Creators in her lifetime and she recalled how protective they were over their protoforms and sparklings. She understood that it was no different here._

" _We have to return her Optimus," she said. "If that organic is one of her Creator's then we must return her. It's a Creator's worst nightmare to not know where their little one is."_

 _Optimus looked at his mate, he knew what she was saying was true. As Autobots they had a duty to protect all life, they had managed to protect one so far and now it was time to return her to her proper home. However, his main worry came from going out in public again. The first time was an unexpected event but this time they would have to reveal themselves in order to return the little organic. He didn't know whether or not the other organic would trust them. What if they thought that they took her on purpose? Then what would they do? Optimus took a step closer to the screen and observed the organic who was looking more scared as time went by. Optimus could see that the organic was leaking in the same matter as the little one. While he didn't understand these new small beings at the same time Optimus recognized the look on the organic's face. It was the look of a broken Creator. He had seen those looks in on the old footages he would play on Teletran-1… during the Great War. Many Autobots, both young and old, had given up their sparks in order to ensure the safety of their planet and fellow bots against the Decepticons. However, those who lost their sparks weren't the only ones that had suffered…. the families and civilians did as well. Broken looks… broken sparks. That's what Optimus saw whenever he watched those footages. It seemed like these organics were capable of feeling the same things as they were._

" _Blackarachnia is right," Optimus stated. "This organic needs her Creators and if that organic is one of them then we must return her to him."_

" _But how are we going to do that?" Bumblebee asked. "Those organics and bots might think that we might harm them."_

 _Optimus considered the yellow minibot's statement; he knew what he saying was true. The organics would most likely fear them as they didn't know anything about them. Much like how they didn't know anything about the organics. Not to mention there were the patrol bots that had attacked Bumblebee. He was deep in thought over what to do when Prowl cleared his throat._

" _I might have a suggestion on our next course of action," he calmly stated._

" _And that would be?" Ratchet questioned._

" _Look," Prowl said as he pointed to the screen._

 _They looked to see the same organic going in a direction that was isolated from both organics and bots._

" _Maybe if we can get one organic to trust us then the others will as well," Prowl said. "Especially when they see that he haven't harmed this little organic."_

 _Prowl gestured to the tiny being as he said this as Blackarachnia continued to rock her gently in her servos. Optimus looked hopeful at Prowl's idea. At this point what choice did they have?_

" _Well anything is worth a shot," he said. "But we have to be quick if we want to get to this organic in time."_

 _The Autobots nodded their heads and waited for their leader's command._

" _Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus exclaimed._

 _The group of robots started to transform into their vehicle modes. In a matter of seconds they were ready to go back out into the world. Blackarachnia had the little one strapped securely in the front seat as they drove outside of Teletran-1. They locked onto the coordinates where they saw the organic heading to and headed there. They had to get there before the organic did if they wanted to be seen as trustworthy. Throughout the drive their new little friend just giggled and clapped her hands much to Blackarachnia's enjoyment. There was something about the small organic that made her spark pulse faster as well as make her smile. When they finally arrived at their destination they waited for the organic. They were silent and hid in the shadows until they heard the footsteps. The saw the organic walk slowly toward their destination but looked distracted. The organic didn't pay any attention to them until the sounds of their engines filled the air. He let out startled sound and stopped walking. Once the organic saw that the Autobot's had surrounded the area a fearful look appeared on his face._

" _What in the world?" the organic questioned._

 _That's when Optimus's form started to revert back; the other bots followed his lead. Once they revealed their giant forms fear appeared on the organic's face._

" _Giant…. robots," he stuttered._

 _It looked as if he was about to run away until Optimus nodded his head to his mate. She understood what he meant and held out her servos to reveal the organic protoform. The organic let out a gasp as Blackarachnia gently placed the tiny protoform on the ground. He didn't waste any time in scooping her into his arms. The organic started to leak in a similar matter that the protoform did earlier only it was quieter._

" _Oh Sari thank goodness," he cried. "You're safe, thank goodness."_

 _They saw that the organic protoform only cooed in response and it looked as if the organic remembered the situation he was in as the fear returned. Just when the organic was about to run again with the little one in tow Bumblebee quickly appeared before them and covered his optics with his hands._

" _Where am I?" he playfully asked. "Here I am!"_

 _When Bumblebee said that he uncovered his optics then he repeated his actions._

" _Where am I?" he asked again. "Here I am!"_

 _The organic looked confused as to what Bumblebee was doing until the little one giggled and copied Bumblebee. Once he saw that the fear disappeared and was replaced with calmness. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked at the Autobots. Optimus kneeled down and looked at the organic._

" _Do not fear we mean you no harm," he said._

 _The organic seemed to relax a little as he heard Optimus speak. He looked at the other giant robots. He continued to hold onto the small being as he did so._

" _Are you aliens?" he asked._

" _What's an alien?" Bumblebee questioned._

 _Optimus didn't pay attention to the yellow Autobot's comment._

" _We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms," Optimus stated. "But we also go by Autobots."_

" _Autobots," the organic replied. "I remember… you're the same robots who stopped that creature today and…"_

 _He stopped to look at the little one._

" _And saved my daughter," he said then he turned back to them. "My name is Isaac Sumdac; I'm a professor and head of Sumdac Industries. And this is my daughter, Sari Sumdac."_

 _Sari cooed at the giant robots and waved._

" _My name is Optimus Prime," Optimus introduced. "This is my mate Blackarachnia. This is Bumblebee and Bulkhead. And those two are Prowl and Ratchet."_

 _Optimus pointed to his teammates as he introduced them to the professor._

" _It's a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for saving my daughter," Professor Sumdac said._

 _The leader of the small group of Autobots smiled at the organic._

" _You're welcome Professor Sumdac; your daughter certainly is something special."_

 _The professor smiled at Optimus's comment and he felt his daughter snuggled into his chest. He stared down at her and he can see that she was dozing off. The professor brushed her bangs a little before turning back to the large robots. Just when the organic was about to say something else the sounds of sirens could be heard._

" _Oh no!" Professor Sumdac exclaimed. "I forgot that Captain Fanzone and the police department are still looking for Sari."_

" _What do we do Prime now Prime?" Bulkhead questioned._

" _Come with me," Professor Sumdac replied. "Please, they need to know that you're not going to hurt anyone. You're heroes… you saved the city and my little girl."_

 _Bumblebee and Bulkhead gave their leader a worried look over his suggestion. Blackarachnia wrapped a servo around Optimus's and gave him a hopeful expression. He smiled at her before turning back to the two organics._

" _We will follow you," Optimus stated._

" _Excellent," Professor Sumdac responded. "Stay behind me while I talk to Captain Fanzone."_

 _The robots nodded their heads and started to follow the father and daughter out into the public view. There waiting for them were a large group of organics and small bots. Once the group caught sight of the large beings and Professor Sumdac and Sari they gasped and held out their weapons._

" _Stand down!" Professor Sumdac shouted._

" _Professor Sumdac!" an organic with blonde hair and moustache called out. "You found your daughter?"_

" _They are not our enemies! They saved the city from that creature and they saved my daughter! They're heroes… please put away your weapons," Professor Sumdac stated._

 _There was some hesitation but eventually they were ordered to stand down. Everything was calm now. Professor Sumdac turned to the Autobots._

" _Autobots," he addressed. "Welcome to Detroit city."_

Optimus smiled at the memories. Professor Sumdac was a good man; he had done everything in his power to make the Autobots feel right at home here on this new planet. They had learned so much more about the organics or humans. Ever since then Professor Sumdac would stop by often to visit them and he would always bring Sari along much to the joy of the Autobots. She was a treasure to have around. Optimus noticed how she brought out a different side to every bot. His mate especially adored the little baby and even he found himself very protective of the little life. She had grown a little since there first encounter but she was still the same Sari. He hoped that Professor Sumdac would be able to come by with her soon. He also hoped that the professor would get well soon as well.

Meanwhile at Sumdac Tower the professor was currently looking through some paperwork with a sleeping Sari next to him. He had taken her crib into his office, it served as an easier way of watching over her. Lately he didn't have the strength to walk all the way to her room then back to his office. He didn't know why though. He was also having trouble with his brother, Powell. His brother was asking him to sign over Sumdac Industries to him. He knew the main reason why he was asking him to do so: money. It was always about money when it came to his older brother. He didn't understand why though, Powell had made enough money already on his own did he honesty need more. Another thing that had him worried was taking care of Sari. Being a single parent wasn't easy and the fact that he had lost his beloved wife during childbirth didn't ease the pain either. He loved his daughter very much and it was for that reason that he had to do what was best for her. He couldn't lose her as well! He let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. He had been experiencing serious headaches as well. He then coughed a little before feeling a little dizzy.

"Oh dear not again…" he moaned as he stood up.

He tried to walk to get his office's restroom but everything started to get blurry. He found it difficult to breathe as a sharp feeling in his chest suddenly appeared. He was brought to his knees.

"No… no…" he groaned as he couldn't stay conscious anymore.

He tried to stay awake and pick himself off the floor but he couldn't. He lost consciousness and in the process he hit his desk before hitting the ground. The sudden noise caused Sari to awaken and she started to cry as the noise scared her. Seconds passed before someone responded to the commotion. Carly Witwicky was about to turn in his some finished reports to the professor when she heard the noise and Sari's wailing. She quickly ran to his office.

"Professor Sumdac?" she called out. "Professor!"

She saw her boss lying on the ground, consciousness. She also saw her boss's daughter, crying. She quickly ran to her boss and turned him over, she checked for any signs of breathing. It was faint but it she could feel it. She spotted the office phone and dialed the hospital.

"Professor Sumdac stay with me! Professor!" she gasped. "Come on stay with me! Professor Sumdac!"

Professor Sumdac didn't respond. He just laid there and he could faintly hear the sounds of someone calling out to him and his daughter's cries. His daughter… Sari. He couldn't lose her.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 2**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

The Autobots had awakened from their stasis to the sounds of their comm-links ringing erratically. It was Spike Witwicky… his voice was frantic and worried.

"Autobots!" he exclaimed.

"Spike what is it?" Optimus asked as he stood from his berth.

"What's going on?' Blackarachnia said as she sat up from her berth.

The rest of the Autobots started to walk to their leader's and his mate's room when Spike spoke the next part.

"It's Professor Sumdac!" he stated.

That caught all of their attentions.

"He's ill! Very ill!" Spike exclaimed. "Last night he was found unconscious by my wife! Thankfully she managed to call the ambulance in time. The doctor diagnosed it as chronic stress."

"Chronic stress?" Bumblebee questioned.

"It's something humans can suffer from Bumblebee," Spike explained. "It's when a person is under a tremendous amount of emotional pressure, that pressure can get to the point where it can be fatal especially when it's been prolonged. As a result it can have disastrous effects on the body such as a weakened immune system. That's why the professor was suffering from that cough and looked more exhausted than usual."

The Autobots gasped over the condition their human friend was in.

"Where is Professor Sumdac at the moment?" Optimus asked.

"He was released this morning at his request despite the doctor's orders but he's here at Sumdac Tower. However, the only reason why he was released was because he hired a personal doctor and nurse to take care of him while he's at home. He said that he wasn't comfortable with the idea of leaving Sari here while he was at the hospital," Spike said. "Please do come and see him. He needs all the support he can get at the moment. Powell certainly isn't helping with that."

"Powell is there?" Blackarachnia questioned.

"He'll be leaving shortly but he's the last person Professor Sumdac should see at this moment," Spike said. "Carly and I are here as well with the children, we're very worried about him. And not just him but Sari as well. Professor Sumdac is the only parent that child has, she needs him."

The robots heard the sadness in Spike's voice as he talked about Sari and Professor Sumdac.

"We're on our way," Optimus said.

"Thank you Autobots see you soon," Spike said as he hung up.

"Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus exclaimed.

Without any question they transformed into their vehicle modes and headed for Sumdac Tower. They got there in a matter of minutes. Before they entered into the building they activated their holoforms as a way to navigated easier and to get a better look at Professor Sumdac and Sari. They entered the building and were greeted by the sight of Powell exiting the elevator with Spike following him. A look of disgust appeared on Powell's face as he saw the Autobots in their human forms. But that look of disgust quickly turned into a smug one. Even for Powell he looked more smug than usual, ironically that seemed strange to the Autobots.

"If it isn't the Autobots," he stated.

"Powell," Optimus greeted.

"They're here to see Professor Sumdac and Sari Mr. Powell," Spike said.

"Of course they are… seeing as how my brother has done a lot of them during their stay here," Powell replied then he turned to Spike. "Do give me a call if anything else happens, I would hate for it to happen to my dear brother and niece."

Bumblebee growled at the way he said that but Prowl placed a hand on his shoulder as a way to calm him down. He stopped growling but that didn't stop him from glaring at the organic as he walked by them and through the exit.

"Sometimes I really hate that guy," Bumblebee stated.

"We're not fond of him either Bumblebee but we have to put up with him for Professor Sumdac's and Sari's sakes," Blackarachnia responded.

"Don't worry you're not the only ones who aren't fond of him either," Spike said with a small chuckle.

Optimus smiled before Spike motioned for them to follow him. They all entered the elevator and went up to the highest floor. Once out they followed Spike into a room that had nothing but medical equipment, a large bed along with a small crib. There was a doctor and nurse standing beside Professor Sumdac, who looked to be in and out of consciousness. They also saw Spike's wife, Carly, and their two children, Daniel and Nancy. They were sitting on the far end of the room. Nancy was sleeping in some sort of carrier and Daniel was silently playing with some action figures. In Carly's arms was Sari. Once the little girl caught sight of her friends she cooed and motioned for them. Blackarachnia wasted no time in going over to greet Sari. Carly smiled and gently handed the baby over to the spider bot's holoform.

"Hello little one," Blackarachnia cooed.

Sari giggled and hugged Blackarachnia's neck, in response she held the baby closer to her. Spike walked over to his family.

"Let's give them some time with the professor," he said.

"Alright," Carly answered. "Come on Daniel."

Carly picked up Daniel while Spike took the carrier that held their sleeping daughter. Daniel turned towards the Autobots and waved at them to which they waved back.

"We'll give you all your space," Spike stated. "We'll still be here though since Professor Sumdac needs help with maintaining the company. Call us if there's anything you need."

"Thank you both," Optimus replied.

"Our pleasure," they responded in unison.

With that the Witwicky family walked out of the room leaving the Autobots with the medical staff and the Sumdac family.

"Doctor… nurse…" a voice whispered.

"Mr. Sumdac," the doctor addressed. "You're fully conscious."

"Yes…. please… I would… like some… alone time with… my friends and daughter… just for… a little while," Professor Sumdac requested.

The doctor and nurse looked hesitant to do so but the professor did seem to be in better health than he was last night. They were surprised that he was able to talk and stay awake at this point. The medical staff walked out of the room but would return soon to check up on their patient. The Autobots gathered around Professor Sumdac as he breathed slowly. Blackarachnia made sure to sit next to him so Sari could be close to her father. Optimus sat on the opposite side of his mate and the little baby.

"How are you feeling Professor Sumdac?" Optimus asked.

"A little… better," he whispered.

"Are you sure, you still look exhausted," Blackarachnia stated.

"I'll be fine… besides… I would prefer to… stay here at home…. with doctors… than at… the hospital… with doctors."

"Still you shouldn't rush things like that," Ratchet commented. "Your body needs all the medical attention it can get."

"I know… but don't worry… the doctor and nurse… I've hired are experts. If anything else changes I'll go the hospital," Professor Sumdac responded. "At least here… I can still be… with Sari."

At the moment he coughed a little before turning to his daughter, he smiled at the little girl and she smiled back.

"We understand that but still," Optimus said.

"I'm the only… parent she has… and therefore it's… my responsibility to look after her… and to protect her."

"Professor," Optimus addressed. "Spike told us that your present health state was caused by emotional pressure… chronic stress. Why are you suffering from something like this?"

The man sat up as best as he could to look at Optimus.

"Humans are different… from you my friends…. in many ways…. and one of those ways… is that we can get sick… simply by having too much to think about… or too much to deal with."

"But if that's the case then what's got you thinking too much?" Bumblebee asked.

"And what do you have to deal with?" Bulkhead added.

There was a sad look in the human's eyes. He looked at Sari then at the room he was in, he let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid that being… the head of a company while raising a child as a single parent… with a brother like Porter isn't easy."

"Powell?" Prowl questioned. "We just saw him when we were heading here."

"Yes I'm sure… even when hospitalized… all he can think about… is gaining control of Sumdac Industries."

This caught the Autobots attention as they turned to their human friend.

"He wants to gain control of your company?" Prowl questioned.

"That sounds like something that organic meat bucket would do," Ratchet commented.

"But he can't do that!" Blackarachnia exclaimed. "Can he?'

"Not without my permission," Professor Sumdac said. "But Porter has a way of getting what he wants… even the smallest… opportunity can work in his favor."

"What do you mean by that Professor Sumdac?" Blackarachnia questioned.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes a little to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall. The robots couldn't help but look at him with puzzled expressions.

"Porter wants Sumdac Industries… or else… or else…"

"Or else what?" Optimus asked.

"He's threatening to take Sari away," he firmly stated.

"What?" the Autobot's exclaimed in unison.

It took a lot of the Autobots not to go find Powell and make him rethink his actions. It took a lot. Even Prowl, being as level-headed as he was, couldn't help but feel his anger rising. Blackarachnia's holoform got a firmer grip on Sari, almost as if she was afraid that Powell would come into the room and take her himself. Sari just sucked on her fingers as she listened to the conversation.

"He wouldn't!" Bumblebee stated.

"He would," Bulkhead said. "We all know he would."

"Certainly shouldn't put it pass him," Prowl added.

Professor Sumdac bowed his head in sorrow as he kept looking at his daughter. The daughter that he had helped bring into the world and the last gift given to him by his beloved wife.

"But Powell isn't Sari's father… _you're_ Sari's father," Optimus stated.

"Be that as it may… it's not the first time… something like this… has happened in society," Professor Sumdac replied. "If a parent… is deemed unfit… their children or child can be taken away… and put into the custody of a family member… or someone who can… take care of the children or child. In this case… the only… family members Sari has… is me and Porter."

"But you're not an unfit parent," Blackarachnia commented.

"Porter can argue otherwise. He can say…. that due to my busy… work schedule and… the fact that I am a single parent… makes me unfit to raise a child."

"Surely there are other organics who are in similar positions but are still parents," Prowl argued.

"There are… but those people don't have a brother who has friends in high and low places… Powell knows… people just… about anywhere. He has resources… that I don't have. Once they... hear his name they'll… surely side with him."

"Well how do you like that, humans can be just as deceptive and cunning as Decepticons," Ratchet commented as he crossed his holoform's arms.

"I would have… to agree with… you on that," Professor Sumdac responded. "The only way… Porter will stop… with these threats is if… I hand over Sumdac Industries to him."

The Autobots saw how Professor Sumdac gripped the sheets on his bed then he pulled a small picture from his shirt. He let out a sigh as the picture contained him and a woman who looked similar to Sari. The Autobots knew who the woman was, Professor Sumdac's wife and Sari's mother. Her name was Sarina. There was something more special about the picture though. Sarina was eight months pregnant with Sari. Her large womb showed that as Professor Sumdac and Sarina had their hands over it.

"It's already… been four months… since she passed away," Professor Sumdac stated.

The Autobot's looked at their human friend with sympathy. They were told that Sarina had passed away after childbirth. She only got to see Sari for several seconds. A day where a new life was born, another was taken and two responsibilities were placed on one life. Sari was born, Sarina died and Professor Sumdac became both a father and mother. That's why Sari was very important and precious to the professor. The very idea of someone wanting to take her away from her father was unspeakable.

"Why is Powell such a cruel organic?" Bulkhead questioned.

"I'm afraid it's always… been like this," Professor Sumdac answered. "Ever since… we were children… Porter and I were always competing… against one another. At first… they were petty and childish competitions… such as who could run home faster… and who could finish their homework… before dinner time."

The professor had a small smile on his face as he recalled those memories of his childhood. Back when he and his brother got along to the point where they could have a friendly competition. But his expression soon saddened once he remembered the kind of person his brother grew up to be.

"What changed then of that was the case?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Growing up," Professor Sumdac said. "After we graduated from high school… and went on to college the competitions… only seemed to get fiercer. We both got into the business industry… and soon the competitions… were now who could make the… better business and who… could make the most money. So far he has… been the winner of most of those competitions."

"Of course, the guy doesn't know the meaning of giving up," Bumblebee said as he was making funny faces at Sari.

This was causing Sari to giggle and squeal much to his and Blackarachnia's amusement. Professor Sumdac smiled at this.

"But… there is one competition… that he was never… able to win or… at least he feels like it was a competition."

"And that is?" Ratchet asked.

"Starting a family," Professor Sumdac firmly stated. "When Sarina… came into the picture… he wasn't too happy, I think he felt… like I had won at something… something he never thought about… having a family of his own. And when he learned… that Sarina and I were going to have Sari… well let's just say he wasn't too happy about it either."

"It's tragic that he couldn't be happy with the fact that he was going to have a sister-in-law and a niece," Prowl commented.

"Yes it is," Professor Sumdac said. "Ever since then… he's shown his annoyance… with me having a family of my own. And now… he wants to use that… against me just so he could… gain control of my business. What am I going to do? Me being in this condition…. certainly doesn't help… with my case of being… able to properly take care of Sari."

"You have to fight it! You got to!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "That guy can't take care of Sari! He can't be trusted!"

"I have to agree with Bulkhead," Optimus stated.

"We all agree with Bulkhead I'm sure," Ratchet added.

"Isn't there anything you could do in order to prevent Powell from taking Sari away from you?" Blackarachnia asked.

"I would have to go to court… if Porter chooses to go through… with his decision and prove that… I am a fit parent… but as I said before… Porter knows a lot of people… and that includes the justice system… as well. Not to mention… that he's good friends… with the mayor… better friends with him than me."

"But there must be people who are willing to support you," Blackarachnia said.

"There is… but Porter's people… have position, status and connections. That's something… that I don't have… even if I could… get people to testify for me. It's hopeless. My poor little girl."

Professor Sumdac turned to his daughter as she rested her head on Blackarachnia's holoform. He didn't want to give his company up but at the same time he didn't want to lose his child.

"I can't believe he would talk to you about something like this when you're ill and already under enough pressure as it is from your work and raising Sari," Optimus said.

The human let out a sigh and rested his head against the pillow that supported it. He looked at the holoforms before him and thought about Powell's attempts to make them look bad. Ironically these alien robots were more friendly and accepting than Powell and he was of the same species as him. The Autobots protected life and cared for it in a way that Powell was incapable of. His brother wouldn't make a good guardian but with all of those elements working against him what could he do. He watched as Optimus made his way towards his mate and Sari. Optimus held out his holoform's finger and Sari held onto it. She giggled as Optimus moved it around a little which caused Sari's tiny hand to bounce. He wasn't sure how relationships or families worked on their planet but they seemed to be similar to theirs. He had heard about the Autobot's first encounter with Sari and how they had interacted with her a little before they returned her back to him. If he didn't know that the people in front of him were holoforms and if he wasn't Sari's father he could have sworn that they were Sari's parents. The look of love and care in their eyes was genuine. He knew that in the short time he had known the Autobots that they had come to care for Sari, they would sometimes stop by Sumdac Tower just to see her and when he would visit their base he would always bring Sari with him. They loved the little one.

"You all… care for Sari," he stated.

"Of course we do," Blackarachnia.

"Thank you… for that," Professor Sumdac replied. "Autobots would… you do… me a favor?"

"Anything for you my friend," Optimus said.

"I know that it might sound… a little morbid but… this recent incident… involving my health has got me thinking… if anything should happen to me… that means that Porter… would get custody of Sari… since he is the next of kin," Professor Sumdac said. "Should anything ever happen to me… would you do me the honor of looking after Sari… as her friends… and family."

The Autobots all turned their attention to the professor once he finished his request. They couldn't believe what they just heard and their widen holoform eyes proved that. The human was trusting them with the raising and safety of his child. His one and only child. He also addressed them as family. In all of their stellar cycles of living they never thought that they would be entrusted with the life of an organic.

"I know it might… be a lot to ask… and I know that… you're not human but… I feel like I can trust you… with Sari. Porter is not fit… or dedicated to raise a family… let alone a child… but you… you all have something Powell doesn't have… towards people or his family. And that is respect… you all respect each other to the point where… you will protect those you care about. I want Sari… to be around people like that. Please promise me… that if anything ever happens to me that… you will take care of Sari. Protect her, care for her and love her. Please promise me."

The Autobots saw the determination and seriousness in the human's eyes. He really wanted them to take Sari should anything happen to them. While it broke their sparks to think that anything bad could happen to their friend at the same time they were honored that they could take care of Sari for him. They didn't want her to go to Powell after all. Optimus stepped and sat next to the organic, he looked at him straight in the eye.

"As the leader of this group of Autobots I promise you that we will care for Sari if anything should happen to you," Optimus firmly stated. "We hope that nothing else bad happens to you concerning your health but we will always be there for Sari no matter what. She will always have our protection, care and love. I can promise you that."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Blackarachnia said as she bounced Sari a little. "I think we all feel the same way."

Professor Sumdac turned towards the other Autobots; they all had smiled on their holoform faces. They nodded their heads in agreement. The professor smiled.

"Thank you… thank you all," he said. "Take care of her… for me and Sarina."

"We will Professor Sumdac," Optimus assured. "We will."

That's when several knocks could be heard on the door. They turned to see that it was he doctor and nurse.

"Mr. Sumdac it's time for you to take your medicine," the doctor said.

"Yes… of course," Professor Sumdac replied as he sat up properly.

"Everyone please exit the room, after Mr. Sumdac is done taking his medicine he will need to rest for a while before seeing anyone else," the doctor added.

"Autobots please take Sari with you for today," Professor Sumdac stated. "Call Spike and Carly if you need any assistance."

"Thank you Professor Sumdac," Blackarachnia responded. "We'll stop by later when you're done resting."

"Please do," he said.

With that the Autobots started to exit the room with the baby. They said their goodbyes to Spike, Carly and their children. Along the way home their thoughts wandered to their friend. They were worried how he sounded when he was discussing what would happen to Sari if the unthinkable happened. The Autobots had forgotten for a second that these organics, humans, were very different from them. Cybertronians were more resilient and could practically live forever if they wanted to. True they could get hurt and die but those factors were still effective nonetheless. Humans were not like that. Their aging process varied from theirs. They were so fragile, delicate and small. Ironically they came to the realization that Sari was all of those things as well and when she grew up she would be no different. These organics were like infants throughout their entire lifetimes compared to them. They truly were big and giant beings. And they were truly different from the organics on this planet they lived on.

Meanwhile Professor Sumdac laid on his bed and he stared at the ceiling, he had just taken his medicine and was ready for sleep. Before he did that he completed his thoughts surrounding the Autobots and his daughter. They had promised him that they would always take care of Sari. He hoped that he would live long enough to see Sari grow up but he realized that he had to think about her future should anything happen to him. He had to make it official; he had to do what was right and best for her. He made a mental note to himself that when he woke up that there was something he had to do. He clutched onto the photo he had of his wife while she was still carrying their child. He closed his eyes and dreamt dreams that he hoped would come true but deep down he knew the truth. He knew what was impossible.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 3**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. *bows head in apology***

 **Thank you for following and liking this fanfic! XD**

Once he woke up Professor Sumdac called for his attorney to meet him at Sumdac Tower in his room. He needed to make it official; he took the liberty of hiring his attorney not too long after Powell started making threats against him concerning Sari. His lawyer, Mr. Stanislas Piotr, was nothing like he feared he would be. He was very trusting as well as noble. He chuckled a little when he recalled the nickname his lawyer went by, Sparkplug. He actually preferred to be called Sparkplug rather than Mr. Stanislas or Mr. Piotr.

"Hello Isaac," Sparkplug greeted as he entered the room.

"Hello Sparkplug," he replied.

"You called me concerning some legal matters," Sparkplug stated.

"Yes, it's about… my will."

"Your will?"

"Yes, I would… like to… make some changes."

"Very well then," Sparkplug said. "Thankfully I brought all of your papers with me just in case."

Sparkplug took a seat while taking out his suitcase and pulled out the papers necessary. Professor Sumdac recalled the last time he had taken a look at his will. It was when Sarina was still alive and when they just found out she was pregnant with Sari. His original will stated that in the case of his death Sarina and Sari would be the beneficiaries of his estate and company. But now that Sarina was gone he would have to change it and make it to where Powell wouldn't get a thing.

"Here you are Isaac," Sparkplug said as he handed him the old will along with a blank sheet of paper.

"Thank you… Sparkplug."

With that Professor Sumdac begun to write his new will with his lawyer present. Sparkplug just observed as he watched words appear on the paper. He had heard of Professor Sumdac's troubles concerning his brother and he made a promise to fight whoever to ensure that Powell didn't win. Personally he couldn't stand Powell, he didn't like how he used money in order to run people's lives as well as ruin them. Being a father himself he could understand why Professor Sumdac was doing as much as he could to do what was best for his child. He also understood the heartbreak over the loss of a spouse. He lost his wife several years ago to a car accident however she was around long enough to see their children grow up. Sari wouldn't be so lucky on the other hand.

"Here Sparkplug," Professor Sumdac said.

Sparkplug looked over the will and his eyes widen over the changes he had made. He turned towards the professor.

"Are you sure about this?" Sparkplug asked.

"Yes… I am quite sure," Professor Sumdac responded. "I feel… like Sari… will be better off… that way."

"I think anyone would be better than Powell at this point but I will admit that you made the right choice for Sari."

"Thank you Sparkplug," Professor Sumdac said.

He nodded his head and looked over the will again before looking over the other papers he brought with him. He checked to make sure that everything was in order.

"Isaac please promise me that you'll try to get better," Sparkplug stated. "I know that you're in this condition because of your stress and the fact that you called me over during a time like this must mean that you are worried about the end."

The professor sighed as he heard Sparkplug's comment but he couldn't deny it.

"I am going… to keep fighting," he assured. "But anything… could happen especially… at the age I am now… and with my weakened… immune system. Sari came at… a later point in my life. Sarina felt the same way too… but we were happy… with the fact that… we were going to have a child."

"I can imagine," Sparkplug replied.

"That is why I must… protect Sari even when… I'm gone I must find a way… to ensure her protection…. and care. As her father I must."

"I understand, I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing if I feared that anything would happen to me," Sparkplug. "My sons mean the world to me, they _are_ my world. You are the same way."

Professor Sumdac nodded his head and smiled. That was another reason why he connected so well to Sparkplug; he had been through the same as him. He met someone he truly cared for and was willing to put aside his work for that someone, he started a family, he lost his spouse and was a single parent. He was like him indeed.

"I'll put these papers away," Sparkplug said as he opened the suitcase. "I assume you want to keep this meeting between just the two of us."

"If you… would please," Professor Sumdac stated.

"No problem," Sparkplug replied. "Wouldn't want someone like Powell to know about this but I can only imagine the look on his face if he did."

Sparkplug chuckled a little at the thought of that as did the professor, Sparkplug closed his suitcase and placed it to the side. He wanted to talk a little more with his client and friend.

"So how's your condition so far?" he asked.

"The doctor said that I need… to stay on strict bed rest… and leave the management of Sumdac Industries to… an employee for a while. My employees Spike and Carly… are taking care of that. Apparently my stress… has led me to catch a slight cold… but that's not… what has the doctor worried. It's the fact that I… have a weakened immune system… that worries him. It would be easy… for me to catch any other sort of virus… or experience any sort of complications… that stress can led to."

"In that case you should take his orders very seriously," Sparkplug said. "You need all the rest you can get and don't worry about anything. And don't let Powell get to you at a time like this, just let him talk and take comfort in the fact that you've already got a plan."

"I suppose… you're right," Professor Sumdac stated. "I should rest… a little more then… before the Autobots… return here with Sari."

"They're watching over her are they?" he asked.

"Yes, they… adore her."

"It's not hard to see why, she's a going to a heartbreaker."

Professor Sumdac chuckled a little.

"Thank you," Professor Sumdac said.

Sparkplug smiled and stood up from his seat, he was prepared to leave so the professor could rest.

"Well, have a good rest Isaac. I'll take care of the paperwork and make sure no one hears about this meeting."

"Thank you again Sparkplug… for everything," Professor Sumdac said as he started to close his eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine my friend," Sparkplug replied. "Now rest and get healthy and strong… for Sari.:

"I will."

With that Sparkplug left with his suitcase and quietly headed towards the exit. Professor Sumdac fell back asleep knowing that the Autobots would wake him up when they returned with Sari. He smiled over the fact that he ensured Sari's future. Tears leaked out of his eyes… whether they were tears of sadness or tears of happiness he'll never know.

At the Autobots base Bulkhead, Prowl and Bumblebee were watching over Sari and were playing with her. Ratchet was contacting Arcee on Cybertron, he had met the former intelligence officer during the Great Wars and the two immediately began a relationship soon after it was over. They had lost contact with each other during the fifty years that the Autobots were in stasis but as soon as they woke up he contacted her to tell her of the situation. That's how the Elite Guard was aware of the status of the former repair crew, Ultra Magnus had allowed for them to remain on Earth due to the fact that the Decepticons were not likely to locate them or the Allspark there much to Sentinel Prime's chagrin. Ever since their awakening Ratchet always made sure to contact her every day. And Optimus and Blackarachnia were watching the news on their television. Every once and a while they would look over at the young bots to see how they were interacting with Sari. The sounds of giggles and coos filled the air.

"Hey Sari check this out," Bulkhead said as he took several steps backward.

Prowl placed Sari in his lap and Bumblebee sat next to him as Bulkhead prepared himself for the trick he was about to perform. With a deep breath Bulkhead's hand was replaced with a large ball. Sari's eyes widen and she stared with interest. With a grunt and using all of his strength he swung the hand with his signature weapon. Suddenly it popped out of its place with a large cable connecting to it, a wrecking ball. Bulkhead swung the wrecking ball at an empty oil can and managed to knock it down; thankfully he didn't swing it hard enough to damage anything. He then brought it back to its place. Sari then started to laugh and clap her hands. Bulkhead smiled over the fact that he had done something to make the baby happy. Bumblebee decided to join in on the fun.

"Hey Sari watch this," he said as he pulled out his stingers.

Sari's eyes widen again. Yellow electricity sparked as Bumblebee used his stingers and hit two empty cans of oil at once. Sari watched with amusement as the yellow minibot accomplished such as task. She clapped and laughed once again.

"And that's how you amuse an organic protoform," Bumblebee stated.

"You mean baby," Bulkhead corrected.

"Whatever, it's the same concept," Bumblebee said as he crossed his servos.

Sari cooed in response, Bumblebee smiled as he looked at the little baby. He couldn't believe that it had been two Earth months since they had met Sari and how she had grown a little during that time. As said before he had only seen protoforms on Cybertron several times before but he never got a chance to watch one grow up in front of his optics. Sari being the organic equivalent of a protoform was growing up right before him and the others. That in itself was an incredible thing to watch. It was such a shame that the little one's father was going through such a tough time right now. Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked over to the ninja bot and the baby. Bumblebee wasted no time in taking Sari into his hands. Sari giggled and waved her small hands at Bumblebee.

"You know it's funny to think that you'll always be able to fit in my hands even when you get older," Bumblebee stated.

"That is to be expected," Prowl said as he stood up. "After all the organics will never be able to reach our height standards."

"It's so weird how they will stay less than the size of a Cybertronian protoform for the rest of their lives," Bulkhead commented. "You know Bumblebee you say that and yet I haven't seen you hold Sari while you were in your holoform. You have no problem holding her in your robot mode but why not holoform?"

The two Autobots looked at the youngest bot as he held Sari in his palms still. Indeed he had never held Sari when he was in his holoform, he would just be by the bot that held her and make funny faces or play with her while she was in another's arms. His reasons were petty and probably still didn't make any sense but it mattered to him. It wasn't that he wouldn't have liked to hold Sari while he was in in holoform it's just that his worries always got the best of him whenever he wanted to. He was embarrassed to admit his reasons but he knew that the bots were as persistent as him.

"It's just that… I'm worried… I mean being able to walk amongst these small organics and being able to actually feel what it is like is so different. And having the chance to actually hold an organic… a being that is smaller than me and one that I could easily crush… in a form such as that kind of makes me a little nervous."

"You have no problem holding her while in this form and yet you're worried about holding her while you're in an organic form?" Prowl questioned.

"That's pretty much it I guess," Bumblebee said. "I mean the whole thing just seems so surreal… and what if I don't hold her properly while I'm in my holoform? What if I make a mistake? What if I end up hurting Sari because of it?"

"You won't hurt Sari Bumblebee," Bulkhead assured. "Out of all the bots I'm the one who should be more worried about holding her."

"He does have a point," Prowl stated.

"I know but it still makes me nervous," Bumblebee said as Sari grabbed one of his digits.

She giggled as she held onto it, Bumblebee smiled at the small organic as she did so. Optimus and Blackarachnia were watching the news but honestly they weren't paying too much attention to it. They kept looking at their teammates and the organic. They had gentle looks on their faceplates as they watched the interactions between Sari and the young Autobots. They never imagined how much joy a protoform to bring to others, well baby in this case. As stated before they had seen protoforms in their lives before but they never would have guessed how much joy and happiness they brought to others besides their own creators. Cybertronians were very different when it came to family life, they normally didn't have their families until a much later age and that was even if they wanted one. Cybertronian age wasn't like organic, it varied dramatically. They had been around for over billions of years and could live just as long as that, it wasn't uncommon for Cybertronians to wait until their much later lives to have families due to this very reason.

Honestly they were considered to be a rare exception since they had not only met at a young age but they became sparkmates at a young age too even for Cybertronians. Ratchet and Arcee always commented on this when they were back on the Cybertron but they always gave the couple their best wishes since they knows how it feels to be in love and to want to be with someone for the rest of your life. Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted when the news switched to an image of Powell's face, it was then that all of the Autobots looked at the screen even Ratchet. He stopped his conversation with Arcee and she too was staring at the television screen from her monitor.

" _Breaking News: inventor and professor, Isaac Sumdac, was hospitalized late last night. Reports just in saying that the professor himself asked to return home as soon as he was declared to be healthy enough to do so, he is now back at Sumdac Tower recovering from his condition. We have just received an interview from Porter C. Powell, brother to the professor."_

The image of Powell became larger that it filled the screen.

" _It pains me to see that my brother is in such a position, I am told that he is doing well and his trying his best to get better so he can care for his daughter Sari. My deepest wishes and hopes go out to my brother and niece; I hope he recovers quickly so Sumdac Industries can return to its normal schedule. I hope that the rest of the city sends their support to them as well, thank you."_

" _You heard it from Mr. Powell, Professor Sumdac is recovering and should be back to work in no time-"_

The screen switched to another station, Optimus held the remote in his hand. He had changed the channel since he couldn't bear to hear Powell's hypocritical statement, he was making it sound as if he cared about the professor and his daughter when it reality he only cared about the company and money. Ratchet merely shook his head in disagreement before returning to his conversation with Arcee. The young mech's gave their attention back to Sari, deciding that they weren't going to allow Powell to ruin their good moods. Blackarachnia looked at her mate's faceplate to see a look of frustration on it; she knew that Optimus especially took his role as a protector seriously. He always worked hard to ensure that the ones he cared about were safe. The fact that he couldn't fight this sort of battle involving organics made it difficult for him. She placed a hand over his; he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his mate. He placed his other hand over hers and gave her a small smile. Blackarachnia smiled back and then back to Sari, she envied the little baby. Sari was completely unaware of the worries that surrounded her. She had no idea that her own uncle was threatening to take her away from her father if he didn't agree to give him control of Sumdac Industries. Nor did she realize the condition her father was in due to stress and how her mother wasn't there to give her support and love to them. How lucky Sari was not to realize all of this.

Sari saw that the spider bot was staring at her with loving optics and waved to her while giggling. Blackarachnia smiled, she got off the couch and started to walk to her. Bumblebee was still holding her in his hands, he saw his leader's mate coming to him. He knew that she wanted to hold the small organic as Sari was waving at her. Blackarachnia gently took Sari into her hands; she brought her up to her faceplate and nuzzled her as gently as possible. Sari's small hands were on her faceplate and she had a big smile on her face, Sari giggled and cooed as the spider bot continued to nuzzle her.

Optimus watched his mate and the little organic baby interact. It warmed his spark to see them together. He walked over to them and held out his hands, Blackarachnia knew what he was trying to say and handed Sari to him. Sari cooed some more as she was given to the leader of the small group of Autobots. Optimus looked at the little baby in his palms; she crawled to the tips of his palms as a way to get closer to the mech. Optimus smiled as he felt the warmth of her hands on his faceplate.

"I envy your bliss little one," Optimus commented unaware of that's what his mate had thought not too long ago.

Blackarachnia chuckled at this though, it seemed like she wasn't the only one who thought so. Sari merely stared at the Autobot while continuing to giggle.

"I wonder when she'll start talking," Bumblebee commented.

"Research on human protoforms or babies as they like to call them has taught me that they can be capable of speech as early as six orbital cycles, that's six months in human time," Ratchet replied as he made his way over to them.

"Finish talking to Arcee?" Bulkhead questioned.

The old mech nodded his head.

"How are things back on Cybertron?" Blackarachnia asked.

"As normal as they can be," Ratchet said. "She has said that the Elite Guard has yet to send anyone out here to collect the Allspark due to security issues on Cybertron."

Optimus sighed as he heard that news, believe it or not but the repair crew were still in possession of the Allspark. They had been in possession of it for stellar cycles now while they were in stasis. Ever since they awoke from their slumber they had been trying to get a connection to the Elite Guard's communications. However, their ship had obtained enough damaged that prevented this for a while, if it wasn't for the professor and his company they wouldn't have been able to do so. But once they were able to get a proper connection to Arcee they were still put on hold. Apparently Cybertron was experiencing some technical difficulties amongst their communications and technology in general. This was the main reason why they didn't send any bot out yet to them. This only frustrated the Prime even further, he thought that the Allspark would have taken first priority but since there were no lingering Decepticons around the Elite Guard figured that there was no harm in letting it stay in their possession for a little while longer. The Allspark was currently in their ship at the bottom of Lake Erie in a tight security hold.

"Sometimes I just don't understand what the bots on Cybertron are thinking," Optimus stated.

"I've got an idea or two when it comes to a certain Prime with an asteroid-sized chin," Bumblebee commented.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead share a quiet laugh amongst each other as they recalled their days in Autoboot Camp; the other Autobots couldn't help but smile at their teammates and they also didn't disagree with them either. There was a reason why Sentinel Prime had the reputation that he had and it certainly wasn't for being humble. Sari clapped her hands at the mech's laughter as if she was agreeing with them as well even though she never met Sentinel which made it all the more cute and funny.

"I wonder how she'll be when she starts talking," Bulkhead stated.

"However she will be it can't be like Powell," Prowl commented. "Or any of the other villains we've encountered."

"Can't argue there," Blackarachnia responded. "I'm sure she'll be just like her parents. There's no way she could be like that uncle of hers."

No one corrected her since they all felt the same way; Sari cooed and started to climb on Optimus faceplate. Optimus held his hand under her as she did so in order to prevent her from falling. For only being four months old she was a surprisingly good climber. She managed to climb on top of his helm while his hand followed her, once she was on the top she took a good look at the view she had. She giggled and clapped her hands some more and she admired how tall she was while sitting on Optimus's helm.

"I think she likes it," Blackarachnia said.

"I think so," Optimus replied as he enjoyed the sounds of Sari laughter.

Bulkhead looked at clock and saw that it was Sari's feeding time, he had learned through his time with the professor. The organic had taught him and the others about how human babies lived and what they did. They had also done some research on their own much like Ratchet.

"Hey we have to feed Sari, the professor said that she always eats during this time," Bulkhead said. "We might as well do it so when she goes home no one will have to worry about it."

"Good idea Bulkhead," Blackarachnia answered. "We still have enough formula from the Professor. Hand her to me Optimus."

Optimus gently took Sari off of his helm and handed her to his mate. Blackarachnia held the baby properly as she walked to the place where they kept the formula.

"I'll assist you with helping to prepare the bottle for her," Prowl said as he followed her.

"I'll go too!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he trailed behind them.

They watched as the three bots and organic went to their version of a kitchen that was located in their living room. They went to watch the programs that were on television at the moment while they waited for Sari to be fed. Blackarachnia held onto Sari while the two mechs' were preparing her bottle. Prowl got the water ready while Bumblebee took the scoops of baby formula he was supposed to put into the bottle. After the water was poured into the bottle Prowl measured it in order to see that it was at the appropriate temperature. Once it was set on the table Bumblebee poured the scoops into the water filled bottle. Prowl then took he bottle placed the cap on it, he then shook it gently but with enough force to make sure that the scoops of formula mixed properly with it. Once it was fully repaired he handed it to Blackarachnia who then cradled Sari properly and placed the bottle gently into her mouth. Sari happily accepted the bottle and began to suckle on it, with that Blackarachnia and the two mechs went back to their living room, Optimus lowered the television volume once his spark mate and the organic sat next to him. The spider femme was holding onto the bottle with the tips of her digits and Sari had a firm grip on the bottle as she was feeding. The Autobots watched as the small organic fed; Sari was taking comfort in the relaxing atmosphere. She could hear the soothing sounds of the giant robot's beating spark. It reminded her of her father's heart whenever he fed her. It made her realize that these giant beings and her small organic father were not too different. Not to mention they had the same warmth whenever they held her. She continued to drink her milk as her eyes started to close, doziness started to hit her. Once the spider bot saw that Sari was starting to fall asleep she started to rock the small baby back and forth. She had seen Cybertronians and humans do the same with their children when they fed.

The other Autobots watched silently and with interest. They had seen Sari feed several times and they were aware of how Cybertronian protoforms fed as well but it never ceased to amaze them, watching a new life was something entirely out of this world. Finally as the milk slowly started to disappear, Sari's eyes closed and she fell asleep. Her breathing became soft her grip on the bottle loosened enough for Blackarachnia to take it. Before she fell asleep completely Blackarachnia gently patted her back until Sari burped and then she entered back into slumber. The little organic was sleeping in the warm palm of the femme; she looked so peaceful as she slept that Bumblebee got closer to get a better look. His blue optics stared at the sleeping human's face. He reached out and gently poked her tiny face.

"I can't believe we take care of an organic," Bumblebee commented in a quiet voice. "I mean who would've thought that we would when we were repairing space bridges."

"Sometimes faith works in mysterious words," Prowl responded.

"It's probably the greatest thing that's ever happen to us though," Bulkhead stated. "I mean there's so much life on this planet. Everything grows and changes at a different rate than we do… especially the protoforms."

"I agree Bulkhead," Optimus said. "These organics, these humans… they're all different but unique in their own way. Sari will one day grow up and she'll be the same."

"She's already unique seeing as how any other organic protoform probably would have been scared beyond belief," Ratchet commented. "And yet she welcomed us and still does till this day. A protoform… a baby… welcomed us firs before anyone else."

The other Autobots agreed as Sari continued to sleep; they just spent the next several minutes watching her. She would stretch, make gurgle sounds and move around as she slept. The sky began to get dark and it was time to for Sari to go back home. Quietly Blackarachnia gently placed the sleeping baby into her vehicle mode while the others transformed into their vehicle modes as well. They traveled back to Sumdac Tower in the starry night. Once they reached the tower they changed into their holoforms with Blackarachnia holding the sleeping Sari. They saw that Spike and Carly were the only employees there at the moment, Optimus approached them.

"Autobots," Spike greeted in a quiet tone since he saw Sari sleeping. "I see that you've returned."

"Yes, how's Professor Sumdac?" Optimus asked.

"He's doing as fine as he can be," Carly stated. "He's still sleeping but I'm sure that he'll wake up once he sees that you've returned."

"Has Powell returned?" Blackarachnia questioned.

"No thankfully, he's the last person Professor Sumdac should see at this moment," Spike said. "It's just been us, the professor and the doctor and nurse. They're staying the night here just to monitor his condition."

"Good then we'll just say our goodnights to him and put Sari to bed," Blackarachnia replied.

"Alright then, goodnight Autobots, we're going to close up here and then return home as well," Carly said.

"Goodnight Spike and Carly," Optimus responded.

With that the Autobots went to the elevator and to the floor the professor was on, they got off and went to the room. Professor Sumdac was sleeping comfortably in his bed as they entered. Bumblebee walked over to the sleeping organic and gently shook him.

"Professor Sumdac," he called out.

The man stirred a little but he woke up to see his friends in their holoforms and his sleeping little girl in their company, he smiled and reached out to her. Blackarachnia walked over to him and leaned down so he could get a better look at his daughter. He took her small hand into his and stroked it.

"She looks just like her mother," he whispered sounding better than he did earlier.

"She looks like you too," Bulkhead commented.

"Thank you for that," Professor Sumdac replied. "And thank you for being there for her."

"Anything to help," Prowl said with a small smile.

"You should rest now, your body needs all the energy it can get in order to heal," Ratchet stated.

"Yes I know," Professor Sumdac replied. "Sari's cradle is on the other side of the bed, just put her in there. I'm going to stay with my daughter even through this hardship."

Blackarachnia nodded and went over to the cradle; she gently placed the baby there. Sari didn't wake up as she snuggled into the covers. Blackarachnia made sure she was warm and safe as pulled the blankets over her.

"Well good night Professor," Optimus stated. "Get some rest."

The human nodded and his eyes started to close again, he went back to sleep. The Autobots carefully started to leave the room all expect for Blackarachnia. She stayed behind just to watch the little baby. Optimus noticed this and told his teammates to go on without them and that they would meet them outside. He walked over to his mate.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just like watching her sleep," Blackarachnia said. "So innocent to the world around her, she doesn't know what problems are and what hardships are either. Not yet… she's still got the whole world to see and yet she's already going through stuff like this at a very young age. What if Powell does take her away from her father?"

"He won't," Optimus stated firmly. "She is his daughter, not Powell's daughter. I know that the Professor will do anything to keep her and make sure she's safe, one way or another he's going to find a way to make sure he doesn't get Sari."

Blackarachnia gave her mate a worried look and then turned her attention back to the baby. She did the same as the professor did earlier and took her hand into hers. She saw how small and fragile it was compared to her own, she knew that she was in her holoform but she knew the difference between her hand and Sari's. She wanted to protect both this little life and the life of her father but it seemed impossible since she herself wasn't human and she couldn't get involved in human affairs to this extent. Optimus was now behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, she placed on of her hands over his while the other was one Sari's. She looked back at the baby.

"Let's hope that he'll get better soon so he can take care of Sari," she said.

"He will and he has us and Carly and Spike to help with taking care of Sari," Optimus stated.

She nodded.

"I guess we should go home now too," Blackarachnia replied.

Optimus nodded and before they left he watched as Blackarachnia, in her holoform, bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Sari's forehead. Optimus smiled at the action, when his mate was done she took his hand and they walked out the tower.

Professor Sumdac allowed a few tears to escape his eyes as he opened them but a smile was on his face as well. What he just witness proved that he had made the right decision. He knew that Sari would be alright and that she would be cared for no matter what. He turned to Sari and bend down into her cradle. He kissed her forehead in a similar matter as the Autobot femme.

"Goodnight Sari," he whispered. "Pleasant dreams and know that I'll always be with you... and so will your mother."

With that he went back to sleep. Sari smiled in her sleep as she dreamed about the Autobots, her father and her mother. She dreamed about her family, a different kind of family.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 4**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

Professor Sumdac woke up to a bright and sunny morning; he could feel the warmth of the sun hit his face as well as his bed in general. He sat up from the bed he had been recovering in for the last few days. It had been a week and a half since his health scare and he was gradually improving as time passed. He was still a little sore and even exhausted but he had managed to accomplish basic needs such as walking around and being able to take care of himself as well as Sari. Speaking of Sari, she was sleeping in the crib that had been placed next to his bed. He rubbed his eyes a little before turning his attention to the sleeping baby. He smiled as he looked at her and scooted closer to the crib, Sari looked so peaceful as she continued to sleep in her small bed. He caressed the red hair she inherited from her mother. Sarina. Sari stirred a little but she didn't wake up, Professor Sumdac then got off the bed and stood up. He decided to get ready for the day before Sari woke up from her sleep; he went into the bathroom in his room and freshened up. Once he was done he went back to his bed and placed an order for breakfast and a bottle of baby formula for Sari. Spike and Carly had reprogramed one of the Sumdac robots to help with needs such as this so there wouldn't be stress placed on his body. Within a few minutes the robot entered the room with a tray of food and a bottle, there was a ham and cheese omelet, a bowl of fruit and a glass of milk. His doctor had prescribed that he go on diet that involved food items that would help with his health. There were also two pills on a napkin that the doctor wanted him to take.

"Here is your food Professor Sumdac," the robot spoke.

"Thank you my friend," he responded. "That will be all for now, I shall call for you when I am finished with breakfast."

"As you wish professor," the robot said.

With that the robot left and he turned on the television, he made sure to keep it at a low volume so Sari would stay asleep. He watched the news as he ate his food; he saw that everything seemed to going good for the rest of the world: the Autobots were still protecting the city by catching criminals, the police department head, Carmine Fanzone, had celebrated his twenty fifth anniversary as an officer and the city was doing well in general. He was happy with that, he only hoped some of that goodness would rub off on him. He had a feeling that he would soon have to face his brother though; he let out a sigh as he thought about it. He really didn't want to deal with Powell especially after all that he had been through concerning his health. A noise coming from Sari's crib interrupted his thoughts; he saw that the little girl was stirring in her sleep. Her maroon eyes fluttered open and she yawned a little before stretching her limbs. She looked to see that her father was staring at her; she cooed and smiled at him. The father couldn't help but smile back at Sari; he quickly finished the rest of his breakfast and took his medicine before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Good morning Sari," he greeted.

Sari cooed some more and she held out her small arms towards him, Professor Sumdac slowly sat up and carefully cradled her in his arms. Sari nuzzled her head into her father's chest; she listened to the relaxing sounds of his heartbeat as well as felt the warmth from his body. She sucked on her finger showing the professor that she was hungry so he reached for the bottle on the tray. Sari saw the bottle and immediately opened her mouth; she drank her milk peacefully as her father held her close to himself.

"Grow up to be a strong but kind girl Sari," he said. "That's what your mother wanted."

Professor Sumdac looked at his daughter with a sad expression on his face as he said this and then he pulled out the picture of his small family out from under his pillow. He kept it there because it helped him sleep better and he hoped that maybe he would dream of his beloved wife with their daughter. After Sari was born he would occasionally have dreams like this and he would be very sad when he woke up from them since he was reminded that it was just a dream and that Sarina was really gone. He let out a sigh as he continued to feed Sari while looking at the picture. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he quickly placed the picture back in its hiding place, the knock surprised him since Spike or Carly would normally call him before coming to his room and he didn't call for the robot assistant yet nor was he expecting any visitors this early.

Just when he was about to call out to whoever was knocking the door opened. He let out a small gasp as he watched his own brother walk in with the same smug smile that he was known for. Professor Sumdac held Sari closer to himself as the former Sumdac brother approached him. Sari watched the man walk in as she drank her milk, she had seen him several times before but she was starting to notice how nobody smiled when he was around. The only one who smiled was him and she didn't like it, it wasn't like the other smiled she had received from others. There was no gentleness, sincerity or happiness in it. Therefore, she didn't like the man that stood in front of her and her father.

"Hello my brother… and my niece," Powell addressed.

Professor Sumdac flinched at his brother's tone; he made it sound like they were possessions rather than family members. It was one of the many reasons he preferred to keep Sari away from him, even now he wished that someone he trusted would come to take her such as Spike, Carly or the Autobots.

"Powell," Professor Sumdac greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me this early in the morning? And while we're on that subject how did you get in here?"

Powell's smirk widen a little and he took another step closer to the father and daughter pair.

"Is it a crime to want to visit my family?" Powell asked. "Or to see how my one and only brother is doing along with my one and only niece? And as for our other question, I have my ways of getting what I want. You should have learned that by now dear brother."

The professor's face frowned a little at the way Powell used his fake concerned tone as well as his bluntness, he couldn't help but feel insulted. He knew Powell and he knew that he never did anything out of the kindness of his heart especially when he was so sly and sneaky. Once again another reason why he didn't want Sari near him. Speaking of which he saw that Sari was finished with her bottle, he took his attention away from his brother and gave it to his daughter. He took the bottle away and placed Sari on his shoulder, he gently patted her back until he heard a small burp. Sari yawned a little as she did so before her father returned to cradling her in his arms. Once Professor Sumdac was done with this he looked back at his brother.

"Well I appreciate the concern Powell but as you can see I am doing fine now," he said.

"Yes and I am glad to hear that," Powell replied. "Now that you're feeling better I was hoping we could talk business."

Professor Sumdac frowned a little more and tightened his hold on his little girl; he refused to let her go especially when his untrustworthy brother was there with them. Powell saw this and couldn't help but smirk a little; he knew that his brother knew what was at stake. He saw that there was a chair in the room and pulled it next to the bed. He sat down and held his hands in a business-like manner. Sumdac relaxed a little once he saw his brother sit down but he still didn't let go of Sari. Sari cooed and gurgled as she held onto her father, she started to suck of her thumb as she watched the two men before her.

Once everything was settled the men to talk despite Professor Sumdac's reluctance to do so, Powell was the first to speak.

"Now Isaac," he started. "I'm sure you remember our talk from before you became ill."

Yes he remembered, he remembered indeed. It was something he would never forget because it led him to the state he was in right now. The stress that had been building up inside him came from his very own brother.

"Well Isaac, do you remember?" Powell asked.

Professor Sumdac knew that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon or at least not until he heard what he had to say. Whatever got him out of here quickly was better for him… and Sari.

"Yes," he responded in a quiet tone. "I remember."

"Good," Powell said. "Then I'll cut right to the chase Isaac, I want Sumdac Industries and I want it as soon as possible. If you don't give me control of it then I'll have no choice but to take this matter to court and take Sari away from you."

Powell said it like it was the easiest thing to do. Lose his company or lose Sari. Those were his options and he didn't like any of them.

"And I'm sure you remember that I said that I didn't feel comfortable giving my company to you Porter," Professor Sumdac replied.

Powell frowned a little.

"Come now Isaac, you're a single parent and an older one at that. This is not supposed to be difficult to choose from, the obvious answer is to give up Sumdac Industries and keep Sari. You can spend more time with her without worrying about the company or the stress that comes with it," Powell stated. "I'll provide you and her with enough money to live on for your entire lives."

"At the cost of my company," Isaac rebuffed. "The company I dreamed of creating since we were children, that I spent years building along with improving for the better. The very same company where I met my wife and the mother of my child, I've also met my closest friends because of this company."

Truthfully there were other reasons why he didn't want to hand over Sumdac Industries to his brother but he didn't want this conversation to continue longer than it had to. He also didn't want to provoke his anger any more than it already was but judging by the way his brother was looking at him he could tell that it was too late for that.

"It's also the same company that will cost you your daughter if you insist on being stubborn about the subject," Powell added.

"Porter," Isaac started. "Why must you be this way? What caused this sudden desire to have this company? You were never like this before… before Sarina."

Powell's frown deepened at the sound of that name, the woman whom his brother fell in love with. The very same woman who caused him to feel inferior to his brother and gave him Sari before her passing. She had caused him to lose to Isaac more times than he wanted to in departments that didn't interest him, especially when he had no desires to fall in love or start a family of his own. He saw no reason to especially when he was this successful without them; to him it was a waste of time and money.

He couldn't stand anything relating to that woman for those very reasons. And as a result he couldn't stand Sari, his own niece. The fact that she was supposed to inherit his brother's legacy only served to make him even angrier. But that didn't mean that he didn't find use in her existence, she was his brother's weakness now that Sarina was gone and he wouldn't hesitate to exploit that weakness to get what he wanted. However, he wasn't about to give Isaac the satisfaction of knowing these things.

"My reasons don't matter Isaac," Porter said. "The only thing that matters is that I want Sumdac Industries and I want it now!"

Sari let out a frightened squeak at the sudden yelling and buried her face into her father's chest; she really didn't like this man. Professor Sumdac saw this and comforted his daughter by rubbing her back in soothing circles. Sari calmed down a little but she didn't look at her uncle, she was scared of him and he didn't look nice either. The other people she knew didn't look like him, they were nice and they never did things like he did. She recalled the giant beings known as Autobots and she wished that they were there to make the bad man go away. They had always protected her in the past and she wanted them to protect her and her father from this man.

Powell saw the distress Sari was in and took in a deep breath, if he wanted any hope of getting Sumdac Industries without a fight then he would have to be calm. Deep down he wasn't worried though, whatever move his brother made he would always come out on top. On one hand he would gain control of Sumdac Industries and erase his brother's name from the city or he would gain custody of Sari thanks to the legal system and keep her away from his brother for as long as he had to until the company went to her as an inheritance. Either way he would win.

Professor Sumdac continued to comfort his daughter as thoughts ran through his head. He couldn't believe the corner his brother pushed him into and all because of jealousy. He wished Sarina was here to lift the stress of his mind but she wasn't… but Sari was. He couldn't lose her like he had lost her mother. But he didn't know what else to do especially when it looked like Powell wouldn't give up anytime soon. No matter how smart he was he couldn't seem to find the answers but he wanted to prolong this decision just a little more if possible.

"Porter, please… just give me time… I just need a little more time," Professor Sumdac pleaded.

Powell didn't look amused by his response; he crossed his arms and let out a frustrated sigh. He supposed that this was a start though, the start of Sumdac Industries being hands over to him. Truthfully he had intended of bringing up this deal just after Sari was born but the Autobots suddenly came into the picture and made things more complicated. This was another reason why he didn't like the giant robots but he knew that they couldn't do anything about this situation since they weren't human and therefore had no rights here in this city or on this planet for that matter. He didn't see them as threats to his plans. He wasn't worried because he had the upper hand no matter what. For now he would relent… for now.

"Very well Isaac, I shall give you one week. Your decision will have to be made by then or else Sari will go to me… I will make sure of that. I am a man of my word."

"I understand Porter… a week then."

"Good," Powell replied. "I hope you come through for me on this one brother, after all it would be a shame to separate father and daughter."

With that Powell stood up from the chair and left, he placed the chair back where he found it and he closed the door behind him to make it look like he wasn't there. He left no traces behind. The father and daughter were left alone once again, Professor Sumdac let out a sigh of relief as his brother was finally gone. He loosened his hold on Sari and little and took the picture of his deceased wife out again. He looked at the picture with sad eyes as he thought about the challenge that lied ahead of him.

He slowly stood up from his bed and walked to the large window that was in his room, Sari was still in his arms along with the picture. Sari cooed and giggled as she was with her father and the bad man was gone. She reached out to her father; Professor Sumdac took her small hand into his and stroked it as he stared out the window. He watched the city as it moved with life and he saw the Autobots residence, the place he had given to them when they first arrived here. He wondered what they were doing right now. He looked back down at his daughter.

"Oh Sari," he whispered. "I want to keep this company because I know that your uncle will ruin it with his greed and selfishness. But I also wanted to keep it because it rightfully belongs to you; it belongs to you my Sari."

He wanted his daughter to take over his company especially when she was another choice besides Powell. As his daughter she deserved the rights to her father's company as well as his other assets. Ever since Sarina died his top priority was Sari as she was the last gift his wife left with him. He made sure to secure her future by talking to his lawyer Sparkplug just in case and even though his health was improving he still wanted to stick to the will he had made.

He didn't know what the future held for Sari but he hoped that it would be one that she would be happy in. He hoped to see that future and he wanted the Autobots to see it as well. After all they were family thus proving why his will carried such importance. He remembered the promise he Autobots had made to him about taking care of Sari if anything should happen to him. He knew that they would keep their promise because they were beings true to their word.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 5**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

It had been half a week since Professor Sumdac's encounter with his brother, ever since then he was as stable as he could be with his health. So much so that he was finally able to get back to work although he was still not able to work as hard as he did before. Spike and Carly were assisting with this though; one of the two would always be by his side making sure that nothing happened to him while the other would make sure that the work at Sumdac Industries was getting done. The other employees were just as helpful as well.

However, despite the relaxed atmosphere the constant reminder of his brother was getting to the professor. Every time he thought about the other Sumdac brother his head would start to ache, he was able to hide this fact from the people around him as he didn't want them to worry about him any more than they did. He didn't want to put that stress on them since they had their own lives to worry about. This was motivated him to get stronger in order to get back to taking care of himself and Sari, he wanted to be able to do so without the aid of others so they wouldn't be constantly worried about them. He thought back to his conversation with Sparkplug when they were talking about his will, he remembered how he had promised him that he would get stronger. He hoped that he was going through with that promise by doing so.

Currently he was in his office looking over some paperwork and checking on the blueprints his employees has prepared for him. He wanted to be sure that there was nothing wrong or out of place with them. Meanwhile, Carly was taking care of Sari. She had been doing so ever since he got back to work; it was a way to lessen his stress besides Carly was a natural at taking care of children. After all she had two children to prove it.

"Here is the paperwork you asked for Professor Sumdac," Spike said as he handed the professor the papers.

"Thank you Spike," Professor Sumdac replied.

The professor looked through the papers the saw where his signature was needed; he then placed the paperwork into their own folders. Spike was about to leave the office before he was reminded of the schedule for the week planned for the professor.

"Oh by the way Professor Sumdac, you have an appointment with the mayor later this week regarding the new robots you wish to promote for the city."

The reminder of that alone made Professor Sumdac flinch as he was reminded that his appointment came a day before the deadline he received from his brother. He shivered a little as he thought about Powell and the options he had regarding his situation. Spike noticed this and approached the professor.

"Professor Sumdac is something wrong?" he asked.

The professor saw Spike's worry and he quickly regained his composure.

"No Spike everything is fine, it's just that I forgot about my meeting with the mayor," Professor Sumdac said. "No matter how many times I've met with him or any other authority figure I'm always nervous."

Spike looked unconvinced, he didn't believe that was the only thing bothering the professor but he didn't say anything else on the subject since he didn't want cause trouble or bother the man especially when he was still recovering.

"Well that's understandable," Spike commented. "I mean the chief of police and the mayor's aide will be there as well, but I know that you can handle it professor. After all you've done it before and your work is always a wonder to behold."

The professor gave a small smile to Spike, he was grateful for employees like him and his wife as well as the other employees that worked at his company. He decided to not let his brother bother him anymore than he did; he chose to worry about it when the time came even though it was only a short time away. He also made a reminder to ask the Autobots if they would like to watch over Sari that day since he would be gone for a good portion of it in order to talk to the mayor and the other important officials. He was supposed to introduce the newest model of the police drones on that day. He was excited for this, now he was even more determined to not let the thoughts of his brother bother him. When it was time to cross that bridge he would figure out what to do. But for now he wanted to enjoy the time he had before the week was up.

"Thank you for your kind words Spike," Professor Sumdac said. "You're a good employee."

One of the other reasons he was glad that he changed his will.

Spike couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at Professor Sumdac's words; he had been an employee of his for a little over seven years now and everyday he worked hard to show his dedication and loyalty to the company that had hired him. It was also the very same company where he met his wife, Carly. He owed a lot to the professor and that was why he didn't want Powell to get the better of him.

"Thank you Professor Sumdac, I appreciate that," Spike replied. "Well I should be getting back to work now."

"Yes please continue with what you were doing before Spike," he said.

Spike nodded his head and took his leave; the professor took the folders and placed them into his desk before looking over the blueprints again. He has to be sure that everything was in good shape before his appointment with the mayor and the others. The last thing he wanted was to get on the mayor's bad side because of a mistake or malfunction… especially given his current situation.

He was brought back into reality when he felt some discomfort in his neck; he quickly placed his hand over that area and rubbed it gently. The pain quickly went away; he guessed that he must have been staring too much at the computer to cause such discomfort. He slowly stood up and stretched his muscles before sitting back down. He rubbed his head and little as he felt light headed, just the thought of his brother was enough to do that. He remembered that his doctor told him not to allow focus on things that will cause him stress. He knew his brother fell into this category so he had to remind himself not to recall anything relating to his brother at the moment. Instead he decided to call the Autobots; clearly his work wasn't helping him keep his mind off Powell so maybe they would. He would call them to ask them if they would like to watch Sari on Saturday, the day of his appointment. He placed the call to Optimus's comm link.

Optimus and Blackarachnia were enjoying a quiet afternoon together with their teammates when Optimus's heard a call coming from his comm link, he quickly answered it. That's when he was greeted by the welcoming voice of the professor.

"Hello? Optimus Prime?" Professor Sumdac asked.

"Professor Sumdac," the Autobot leader greeted. "Is something wrong?"

At the sound of that name the Cybertronians turned their attention to their leader; they had heard that the professor had gone back to work recently after recovering from his health scare. They had yet to hear anything bad from him or Carly and Spike thankfully. But that didn't mean that they still didn't worry about him and Sari.

"No everything is alright, my health is as good as it can be and I'm happy with the fact that I can be at work," Professor Sumdac said. "I was just wondering if you all would be interested in taking care of Sari on Saturday. You see I have an appointment with the mayor that day and I will be gone for most of the day."

"I see," Optimus responded.

The spider bot looked curious as to what Optimus and the professor were talking about, the rest of the small group of Autobots looked just as curious.

"Optimus what does the professor want?" Blackarachnia questioned.

Optimus turned his attention to his spark mate with a small smile on his faceplate; he knew that she would be excited to hear the news. He figured the younger bots would be as well; then again he was sure that the others would be just as excited. He knew he was.

"The professor says that he has an appointment on Saturday that he'll be for most of the day at, he was wondering if we would be interested in looking after Sari that day," Optimus explained.

Blackarachnia's optics widened with joy and a smile appeared on her faceplate. Bumblebee and Bulkhead had similar looks as well; Optimus had his answer within those few seconds. He turned his attention back to the comm link.

"Yes we'd like to watch Sari on Saturday professor," Optimus said.

Professor Sumdac smiled as he listened to the call, he was truly grateful for the Autobots. Sari would be fine in their care; he knew that for a fact.

"Thank you Optimus Prime, I'll be sure to drop her off Saturday morning then with her belongings for the day, you'll have enough to take care of her until I get back," he stated.

"Very well we'll be waiting Saturday morning then," Optimus responded.

"I'll see you all Saturday then, have a good day Optimus and tell the others I wish them the same," Professor Sumdac added.

"We wish you the same professor, see you Saturday morning."

With that Professor Sumdac and Optimus ended their conversation.

"So Sari's coming over on Saturday?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Yes Bulkhead," Optimus responded.

"Hooray that means we can spend time with her," Bumblebee cheered. "I can show her more of my moves."

Ratchet chuckled a little at Bumblebee's statement.

"Try not to be a bad influence on the kid Bumblebee," Ratchet commented. "That's the last thing she needs especially at this age."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Bumblebee said while pouting.

"It means that you are a show off," Prowl stated with a sly smile on his faceplate.

The other Autobots chuckled a little while Bumblebee continued to pout but deep down he was looking forward to showing off in front of Sari. She was his favorite organic and human even if she was a baby. He couldn't wait to see her on Saturday; he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. It was no secret that he adored Sari, all of the Autobots did in their own way but he proved to be overprotective and doting on the little organic protoform. He really couldn't wait until Saturday morning.

The professor then let out a sigh as the call was over. He didn't let out a sigh because he was worried about Sari and the Autobots; no he let out a sigh because he was reminded of the day that came after Saturday. Sunday.

Sunday would be the day of his decision; he could honestly say that he wasn't looking forward to it.

He didn't know what he was going to do and the very thought o.f that scared him. A man of his intelligence did not have the answer, it was so ironic. He couldn't believe that it would all come down to Sunday, a day that would certainly be one to remember but not for the right reasons. Whatever decision he made would determine what the future would hold for him… and Sari. He felt light headed again, he rubbed his head and took several breathes.

With another sigh and a heavy heart he got back to work.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 6**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

Powell was in his office, it was morning. Saturday morning.

He was busy getting ready for the day and he was in a good mood because tomorrow would be the day of his brother's decision. He would win, he always won and he always got what he wanted… even if it was by force. When he was a child and when he and his brother use to compete with each other, he was always the victor of those competitions. Although they were childish competitions they were nonetheless still competitions. As he got older he found his calling in life and he also developed the disposition in order to achieve that calling. His brother has also found his calling. However, he chose a different path than him. His brother had choose to be a different kind of business man, he choose to meet someone and to fall in love with that someone, he choose to have a child with that same someone and he choose to befriend nonorganic beings. When it all came down to it, his brother was nothing like him. They were too different, sometimes he questioned whether or not they were truly brothers. Honestly that was another reason why he decided to change his last name years ago, one reason was so he would make a name for himself without being connected to his brother and another was to cut the ties he had with him. He didn't want to be associated with someone who was the exact opposite of him.

He was Porter C. Powell… no longer Porter C. Sumdac.

His brother was Isaac M. Sumdac… and he would always be Isaac M. Sumdac.

But now that something was at stake, and it was something he wanted, he saw a reason for having a blood connection to Professor Sumdac. He could and would use it to his advantage in order to achieve his goals. He would win. He just had to wait until Sunday… he would wait for his brother's decision.

He got his work day started, he looked forward to tomorrow.

Professor Sumdac was packing his daughter's belongings, the necessities she needed for the day. He made sure her bottles were in an insulated bag, he also made sure to placed two jars of baby food in that same bag. Then he placed some clean clothes, a blanket, diapers, baby wipes and powder along with her pacifier and a few stuffed toys she liked to play with in another bag. Even though it was only for a day he wanted to be sure that his daughter had everything that may be necessary. Sari was sleeping in her crib; it was still too early for her to awake up after all. She was peacefully sucking her thumb and was curled up in a fetal position as a blanket covered her. With everything packed he went to his work table, he got his paperwork along with his flash drive full of blueprints to show to the people he would be presenting to. He was already dressed and prepared to go, he gently picked up Sari and swaddled her before taking her belongings with him. There was an escort and a car waiting outside Sumdac Tower that were sent by the mayor for him to travel to the appointment. Professor Sumdac made sure that everything was taken care of in his company before leaving; Carly and Spike were going to be in charge today in his absence. He could only hope that Powell wouldn't try anything today while he wasn't here, if he did he knew it was a good thing that Sari would be with the Autobots during this time. He knew that they wouldn't give her up to him especially after the promise they made to him. He felt a little light headed as he started to walk; he ignored it and took a sip of some orange juice he had been drinking as a part of his breakfast. He felt the light headiness go away and he continued to walk. Before he left he also made sure to get all the things he would need for the appointment such as plans along with blueprints and a flash drive.

He held his little girl as the elevator traveled downward. He watched as the numbers got smaller and smaller until they finally stopped on the number one. The elevator doors opened and he walked out to the front doors of the tower.

"Good morning Professor Sumdac," a female robotic voice greeted.

It was the receptionist of the tower; she was responsible for checking in the employees and for making his appointments.

"Good morning my dear friend," Professor Sumdac replied. "Please make sure that all the employees check in before getting to work and if I get any calls be sure to tell them that I am currently at another appointment."

"I will do that sir, please have a nice day," she answered.

"Thank you and have a nice day as well," he added.

The receptionist robot nodded her head before typing something at the computer station she worked at. He gave her a smile before finally walking out the front doors; he was greeted by the sight of the escort dressed in formal attire standing by a private car.

"Good morning Professor Isaac Sumdac," the escort stated. "I shall be the one escorting you to the mayor today."

"Yes I am aware and good morning to you too," he greeted. "Before we go to meet the mayor I was hoping we could drop off my daughter at a friend's home."

The escort looked at him with a puzzled expression before he noticed the sleeping baby swaddled in his arms. He looked at his watch and saw that there was still enough time to drop off the little girl before meeting the mayor. He guessed that it wouldn't hurt to accomplish the following task.

"Alright we have time to drop her off, luckily there is a car seat already in here. The mayor had it put in there just in case," the escort said as he opened the door. "Please get in Professor Sumdac."

"Thank you sir," he responded as he walked to the car.

He got in and the escort gently closed the door so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping child. Professor Sumdac secured the child into the car seat and fixed her blanket. Sari stirred a little but she didn't wake up, he then strapped on his own seat belt. With everything and everyone secured in the car the escort closed the door and walked to the driver's seat. Once he was in he started the car and took off, the professor told him where to go as he started the car. The escort drove to the destination while the professor patiently waited. He took the time to admire his sleeping daughter, how cute and small she was in the car seat. Her little hands were formed into fists as she slept, her red hair shined as the morning sun was coming up and her eyelashes were small and delicate. Everything about his daughter reminded him so much of her late wife. He was sure that as she got older her resemblance to Sarina would increase, he was happy with that fact. He loved how his daughter took after her mother, Sarina was a headstrong and determined woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind and stand up for what was right. However, she also had a kind heart and was very trustworthy and loyal to those she cared about. It was because of this that he fell in love with her, he hoped that their daughter would encompass everything her mother was while still being her own person. Overall, he just wanted her to be happy and to grow up to be a strong and kind girl.

"We're here Professor Sumdac," the escort stated as he parked the car outside the Autobot's residence.

The professor saw that they were indeed here and got Sari got of the car seat, he then opened the door and once he was out he took out the bags that held her belongings.

"I'll only be a minute," he said.

"Very well sir," the escort replied.

The father walked up to the factory door with his daughter in his arms and knocked.

The Autobots were enjoying their morning energon when they heard a knock at the door; they immediately knew who it was as soon as they heard it. Blackarachnia jumped out of her seat and quickly changed into her holoform so it would be easier to handle Sari and her belongings. Optimus smiled at his mate's enthusiasm and he turned on his holoform, the rest of the Autobots followed their example. Bumblebee was the first to reach the door before Optimus reached him to open it.

Professor Sumdac was greeted by the sights of the Autobot's holoforms when the door opened. At the sound of the door opening Sari woke up and rubbed her eyes with her small hands. She had a tired look on her face but as soon as she saw the familiar forms of the Autobots she smiled and reached out to them. Bumblebee wasted no time in rushing to the professor and his daughter; he made her favorite funny face at her. He covered his eyes with his hands.

"Where am I?" he playfully asked and then he uncovered his holoform's eyes. "Here I am!"

Sari cooed and giggled, she placed her own hands over her eyes and copied what Bumblebee did making her baby sounds. Bumblebee gave the little girl a big smile as she followed his example. Blackarachnia was all too eager to have the little one in her arms so she quickly walked up to the professor and his daughter. She had a gentle smile on her face as she held out her arms towards the father and daughter pair, Sari saw her approaching and held her arms out to her as well. Professor Sumdac saw his daughter reaching for Blackarachnia and gently handed the girl over to the holoform of the femme Autobot. Sari cooed as she entered Blackarachnia's arms, the spider bot smiled as she felt the little one nuzzled into her embrace. Optimus saw his mate and the smaller organic were sharing a moment together and it made his spark warm. The rest of the Autobots watched the two as well before Bulkhead took notice of the bags that the professor was holding, knowing that the man was still weak from his recent health scare he decided to help out.

"Here let me take those bags professor," Bulkhead offered as walked towards the human.

The professor suddenly remembered that he was carrying the belongings of Sari.

"Oh thank you Bulkhead," Professor Sumdac replied as he handed the bags to the Autobot.

The Autobot had no trouble taking all of the bags; he wasn't called the muscle of the team for no reason. He was proud of that fact but he was also proud that he was also known as a gentle giant. Sari seemed to agree with this as she had no problem being around him even when he was in his robot mode. Blackarachnia continued to play with the little girl by lifting her high up, Sari giggled and smiled as he was high in the air while being safety held in Blackarachnia's arms. The professor smiled at the sight before he realized that he only had a little bit of time before going to the appointment. He walked to Optimus's holoform and prepared to give him instructions on how to look after Sari especially when this was the first time he would be later than usual.

"Now everything Sari needs is in those bags, remember to feed her every three hours and if she needs to be changed there are spare diapers in there along with clean clothes. There is also baby powder and wipes in there along with a pacifier if she starts to get fussy," the professor explained. "Not to mention I packed some toys for her to play with. Please be sure to feed her as soon as I leave."

"Don't worry professor we have taken care of Sari before, we are familiar with her needs," Optimus stated and he stood beside his spark mate.

The father smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes and I know that you will take care of her," Professor Sumdac responded. "I will be home late tonight so you all will have to watch her for a little while longer… I'll pick her up as soon as the appointment is over."

"Take all the time you need professor, we will be here when you get back," Optimus reassured.

"Yeah there's no need to worry professor," Bumblebee commented as he played peek-a-boo with Sari while she was still in Blackarachnia's arms.

The professor nodded again before walking up to his daughter and placing a kiss on her forehead, Sari cooed and placed her small hand on his face. The professor held onto it for a couple of seconds as he feared and hoped that it wouldn't be the last time to have Sari with him. Tomorrow was the day where Powell would hear his decision. He didn't know what he wasn't to do.

But for now he would focus on what was at hand and remember that Sari was safe with the Autobots. He placed another kiss on her hand and gave her a gentle and sincere smile. Sari saw the look on her father's face and she smiled right back.

"I love you Sari, never forget that," he said.

The Autobots could hear the tone in the professor's voice as he said this, it didn't sound like his normal tone. It sounded sadder. Prowl especially took notice of this and approached the professor.

"Professor are you alright?" Prowl asked.

The professor looked at the ninja bot's holoform and he quickly regained his senses when preparing to talk to him.

"Yes I'm just a little tired is all," he answered.

The medic took a step forward to give his advice to the organic.

"If that's the case make sure you get penalty of nutrition during your appointment, eat regularly and be sure to rest as soon as it is over," Ratchet stated.

"Yes I will be sure to do that, thank you all for your concerns," the professor said. "Well I must be going now."

"Have a good day Professor Sumdac," Blackarachnia said. "Say bye to daddy Sari."

Sari seemed to understand what the female robot was saying as she began to wave to her father while giggling happily. The father smiled at his daughter and waved back as he entered the car. The escort saw the professor was in the car and started the vehicle once again to take off. As they drove away the Autobots and little girl continued to wave at him. He waved back with a smile on his face as they got smaller and smaller with every second that passed in the car.

Once they were far away from the Autobot's home he looked ahead at the road as the escort continued to drive. Along the way the professor looked at his notes on what he was going to say and how he would go about with the presentation. He had to be sure to make a good impression especially when his brother was friends with the mayor. If he had any hope of getting on the mayor's good side then this appointment had to go right. He was suddenly brought back to reality when the escort made small talk with him.

"You have good friends," the escort commented with a smile.

"Yes I do, they are very good friends," Professor Sumdac answered. "My daughter loves to spend time with them."

"I can see that," the man replied. "I remember my daughter was always adored by those who met her; my wife always said she got the charm from her side of the family."

The professor chuckled a little as did the escort; he wondered if Sarina would have said the same thing had she lived to see the Autobots and the way Sari was with them.

"How old is your daughter?" Professor Sumdac asked.

"She just turned eight this year," he replied. "My wife and I recently gave her a little brother to play with; she adores him and won't leave his side even for the littlest of things."

"I can imagine," the professor said. "She sounds like a good older sister."

"She is."

The professor's thoughts wandered to his daughter and his deceased wife, he wondered if Sarina and him would have had more children after Sari if she hadn't died. He wondered if Sari would have been a big sister if Sarina was here with them. He would never know the answer to this but he couldn't help but wonder. He would have loved to have more children with Sarina but he loved the child she gave him. The only child she gave him before her passing. He was perfectly happy to just have Sari, he was all he needed especially now that her mother was gone and he had no other family members to rely on. Not even his brother could have filled the hole in his heart for obvious reasons.

"We should be there in about an hour Professor Sumdac," the escort said. "The mayor should get there around the same time as us."

"That's good to hear," Professor Sumdac replied. "I shall be waiting then."

The professor went back to looking at his notes as he waited for the hour to pass. He wondered what Sari and the Autobots were doing right now.

Optimus and Blackarachnia were playing with the small organic while Bumblebee and Bulkhead watched beside them. Prowl and Ratchet were enjoying the programs that were on the television, every now and again they would look at their teammates to see what they were doing.

Optimus held onto one for Sari's stuffed animals while Blackarachnia held onto another, apparently they were making a story with the toys they had. Sari listened and she watched as they told their story about heroism and about how they got here using the other stuffed animals she had, Bulkhead and Bumblebee listened to the story as well as they sat by Sari. Prowl couldn't help but chuckle at their childish attitudes, Ratchet thought it was amusing as well.

"And then that's when the evil warlord came in and started to fight the heroes," Blackarachnia said as she used a stuffed rhino to represent the evil warlord.

"The heroes did their best to make sure that the evil warlord didn't get the treasure," Optimus added.

The treasure in this situation was one of Sari's bottles of milk; they remembered that the professor wanted them to feed her as soon as she left. They wanted to add their own twist to feeding time though and what better way than with a story. Sari didn't seem to mind as she listened to the Autobots. Optimus and Blackarachnia used the other stuffed animals to represent them. They made the toys pretend fight with each other as they showed Sari how they managed to get Megatron out of their ship.

"Finally the battle was over and the evil warlord didn't get the treasure," Blackarachnia stated. "And the animals lived together in peace and the treasure was protected thanks to them."

"The end," Optimus said.

Sari clapped her hands and laughed, she liked the story and little did she know that it was a true one. Bumblebee and Bulkhead followed her example and clapped their hands as well. With the story finished Optimus took the chance to feed Sari, he reached for the bottle and gently took the little organic into his palm. Sari saw her bottle and reached for it as Optimus brought it closer to her, she immediately started to suckle on the top and drink the milk inside. She looked so content as Optimus held her and fed her at the same time. The two young bots watched as she nursed from the bottle while Blackarachnia sat beside her mate. She placed her hand over the one that held Sari, the little girl made sure to drink all of the contents that were in the bottle as she snuggled into Optimus's chest plate. She listened to the spark beat of the giant robot that held her; it reminded her of the heartbeat of her father. She found it interesting that two different beings had something in common when it came to the source of life: the heart or in the Autobot's case the spark. She continued to drink her milk as the Autobot held her.

Optimus saw that Sari was done drinking out of the bottle and he carefully lifted her up to his shoulder, he gently patted her back using his digit. Sari let out a small burp and she felt more relaxed than she did before but she wasn't tired as she had gone to bed earlier last night due to her father's appointment. Instead she felt ready for anything as she started to climb on Optimus's helm, Optimus made sure to not let her fall as he tracked her movements. Blackarachnia chuckled a little as she watched the little girl climb around her mate. Bumblebee wanted to get in on the fun as well so he placed his palm where Sari was climbing and she wasted no time in getting on it. She was now climbing on Bumblebee and giggling along the way as she did so. However, once she reached the top of his yellow helm she took notice of the little horns he had there. She cooed in awe and began to mess with them, she liked them. Bumblebee giggled a little as he felt the little organic touch his horns.

"I guess she's never really noticed your horns before," Prowl commented.

"Protoforms have a natural talent for close observation," Ratchet added. "Human babies are no different it seems, they find the wonders even in the littlest things."

"That seems to be the case for Sari," Blackarachnia said. "She's such a smart girl for her young age."

Sari merely cooed some more as she continued to play with Bumblebee's horns, after a few more minutes of observing them she started to climb down the yellow minibot. Bumblebee made sure to trace her movements as she landed safely and gently into his palm. Once she was there she reached out to the ninja bot much to his surprise. However, he held his servos out to the small organic girl, Bumblebee handed her to him and once she was in his hands she reached out to touch his optics. She noticed they were different than the other Autobots; they looked more like glasses or shades in this case. She cooed and made baby sounds as she touched the ninja bot's optics. The mech couldn't help but smile as the little girl made her observations about him.

"Looks like Bumblebee's horns aren't the only thing she's interested at looking at," Ratchet said.

"I guess so," Optimus commented.

The ninja bot just continued to smile as Sari started to climb on his helm. Overall, they knew that it would be a good day for them since one of their favorite humans was going to spend the day with them. They didn't think anything could ruin the good times they were having with Sari right now.

Little did they know that Professor Sumdac's stress and worry about losing his daughter would soon come into play in their lives. It also didn't help that they weren't aware of the confrontation that was to take place on Sunday.

Meanwhile the professor was closing in on his destination; he had reviewed his notes to his fullest extent before taking a break. He decided to look at the scenery of the city as a way of relaxing before he went to his appointment. He watched as the cars went by, some of them stopping at their destinations and some just kept traveling. He also noticed how there was barely anyone out at this time, this wasn't surprising as it was still early and the only ones out where the ones who had to go to work or go to school. He smiled as he took in the morning scenery; it was all so beautiful and grand. He wondered why his brother could never see things such as this; maybe he did and just didn't appreciate it or try to understand it.

In all honesty Professor Sumdac could never admit that he hated his brother, despite all that his brother had done to him he didn't hate him. He didn't like what he did but that didn't necessarily meant he hated him. Because when it all came down to it Powell was still his brother and the second relative he had left in this world. Sari and Powell were all he had when it came to blood; he wished that his brother would see and understand this. He just didn't understand… he just didn't… understand…

Suddenly his heart thumped… and then… stopped.

Professor Sumdac placed his hand over his chest feeling that his heart had stopped beating. He felt pain and pressure on his chest, severe pain and pressure. He grunted and let out a gasp of agony. Everything started to fade and the pain increased. He let out another gasp and he continued to clutch onto his chest as he knelt down in pain.

The escort was driving when he noticed the professor in distress, he gasped as he watched the man clutch his chest.

"Professor?" he questioned.

The professor didn't respond as he started to lose consciousness. Everything was slowly disappearing.

"Professor Sumdac!" the escort exclaimed in shock.

Professor Sumdac was slowly fading away and no one realized this. Not the escort. Not the Autobots. Not his brother. Not his daughter.

Not surprisingly the last thing on his mind was not his pain but his daughter. Sari Sumdac. He loved her so much, he only hoped she remembered that.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 7**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

The Autobots were enjoying their time with Sari, Bumblebee was transforming back and forth between his robot mode and his vehicle mode and Prowl was holding onto her as she watched. Bumblebee couldn't help but show off whenever Sari was around; he liked making her laugh and smile. Sari was enjoying the show as she clapped her hands.

"And that's why I'm the fun one Sari," Bumblebee said as he took her into his hands from Prowl.

Sari cooed and giggled as if she knew what he was saying, Bumblebee gently nuzzled her with his faceplate. He was careful not to hurt her, Sari placed her small hands on his faceplate and cooed some more.

Little did they knew that their world was about to come crumbling down.

Spike and Carly were checking into Sumdac Tower, they were greeted by the robotic receptionist and made their way to the first floor to get everything ready for the day. They knew that the professor wouldn't be back into much later so it was up to them to keep the company running in his place. The other employees had yet to come in so it was just them.

"Okay so let's get all the reports organized and then we need to see if there are any updates on the equipment we ordered," Spike stated.

"And then we need to make sure that all the shipments get sent out, other companies are waiting for the equipment they ordered from us. We need to make sure that everything is ready to go before they are shipped," Carly said. "I'll go check on the orders."

"Alright then, I'll go check on the updates," Spike added.

The married couple went their ways and got to work. Everything was in order and they made sure that everything would be prepared for when the other employees came. Carly was actually humming a tune to herself as she looked at the clipboard full of paper, as she did so she thought about what her children were doing right now; Daniel was at school while Nancy was at her babysitter's. Her children were always on her mind and she made sure that she knew took them for granted… she also made sure that she never took her own life for granted since she knew that there were children who weren't so lucky to have both parents. She was thinking about Sari when she thought about things such as this. She felt sorry for the little girl since she never had the chance to be raised by both her mother and father. As a mother there was no greater joy than having the experience of giving birth to a child, she was sure that Sarina felt the same way before her passing. And she was sure that Sarina was always watching over Sari and Professor Sumdac.

"Well at least Sari still has her father," Carly commented to herself.

That was when the phone started to ring; Carly was brought back to reality once she heard it. She could see that her husband heard it as well; she walked over to it and picked it up.

"I got it Spike!" Carly said.

"Okay dear!" Spike answered. "Be sure to make it quick since we have to open up soon."

"I will," she stated and then she talked to the phone. "Hello?"

Carly's eyes widen as soon as she heard the voice on the phone, she dropped the papers she was holding along with the clipboard and placed that hand over her mouth. The sound of it hitting the ground caught the attention of Spike; he looked over at his wife to see a horrified look on his face. He had never seen his wife make such an expression before. He walked over to her only for her to look at him with the same expression still on her face. Spike felt his heart skip a beat as he worried what was to come next.

Meanwhile Blackarachnia was in her holoform, she changed into it in order to get a better grip on Sari, she was playing with the little girl. She was acting like an airplane and holding Sari high in the air, the others followed her example and changed back into their holoforms as well. Sari giggled as the Autobot femme held her high, her father would do this with her every now and again as well and she enjoyed every minute of it. Optimus smiled at how his mate and the small organic interacted with each other; he could see the gentle look on Blackarachnia's human face. It was the same as when she was in her Autobot mode. Sari's giggles filled the air as Blackarachnia continued to play with her, Bulkhead soon joined in on the fun. Blackarachnia gave her to the gentle giant and Bulkhead placed the little baby on the top of his holoform's head. As soon as she was placed there Sari began to play with his hair, Bulkhead laughed and he started to run around while holding onto Sari. Sari laughed some more and she still held onto his hair, that was when Bumblebee started to chase them around. It was all a game to Sari as Bumblebee chased them around the plant; Sari squealed and waved to Bumblebee a couple of times as Bulkhead ran with her.

"I envy the young," Ratchet commented as he watched. "They're so full of life and energy. Sometimes too much."

"That is something we can all agree on I'm sure," Prowl added.

"I remember when I was their age, I couldn't keep still for more than a nanoclick," Blackarachnia said. "I remember all the trouble I used to get into back at the Autobot Academy."

"And I remember that you used to drag me along every time you did so," Optimus added.

Blackarachnia gave her spark mate a mischievous look and she placed an arm on her hip.

"And you never objected to it," Blackarachnia replied. "In fact you always insisted that you had to go with me."

Optimus blushed a little and she chuckled.

"Someone had to keep you out of trouble," Optimus rebuffed.

"And that's when you fell in love in me," she said.

Optimus smiled at her and placed an arm around her shoulder, Blackarachnia laid her head against the holoform's chest. Even in this mode she could still felt his spark beat. Sari saw the couple and their actions, by this time the two youngest bots were taking a break from the chase. She cooed and reached out to the holoform of Blackarachnia. The female Autobot was more than happy to have Sari in her arms as Bulkhead handed her to her. She nuzzled the little one as gently as she could, Sari giggled as she entered the embrace of the only female Autobot in the group. Blackarachnia felt the warmth of the small body she held, she had heard that it was natural for small children to be warm as it was their natural body heat. Then again she had learned that all organics were warm compared to them, they weren't like organics when it came to body structure and functions. She wondered if Sari really understood just how different they were from her, if so then she was happy that she still wasn't afraid of them. When they had met the little organic and her father they didn't know what to expect from the new life forms. Thankfully they had gained allies here on Earth and it was arguable thanks to Sari, she trusted them and therefore her father trusted them and therefore the rest of the humans trusted them. All this happened just because a small organic accepted them, she nuzzled Sari again.

Optimus saw his mate and the small organic that they considered to be their first ally here on this strange planet. He walked over to them and put one hand on Blackarachnia's shoulder and the other on Sari's back. He gently hugged the pair, the quiet atmosphere was so peaceful and comforting as the other Autobots witnessed the scene before them. It was almost like watching an organic family.

That was when the sound of a car speeding approached their base, they quickly went on high alert as speeding cars didn't normally signify good news. But when they heard a knock on their door that's when they started to question it even more. Optimus left his mate's side to answer it; it was good that he was still in his holoform so he wouldn't startle the person outside. He opened the base's door to reveal Spike and Carly Witwicky, at the back of them was their car and it looked like it made a hurry to get there since the engine was still running. At first the Autobot's smiled to see that it was just their friends but that was when they noticed the looks on their faces. Spike and Carly weren't smiling, they looked sad and concerned.

"Spike, Carly," Optimus addressed. "It's good to see you… is something wrong?"

They didn't answer, it was almost like they were prolonging the inevitable but they knew that it couldn't last long. Carly's eyes filled with tears and she quickly covered her face with her hands in the hopes of preventing herself from sobbing uncontrollably. Spike looked at his wife and hugged her shoulders while he looked back at his robotic friend. Now Optimus and the other Autobots were really concerned and worried. Blackarachnia held Sari as she walked to Optimus's side, the others got closer as well. Spike prepared himself to give them the news and he brought Carly closer to herself, tears were now streaming from her eyes despite her best efforts to stop. Spike swallowed before finally speaking.

"Professor Sumdac…" he started quietly and then he bowed his head.

It took him some time to speak again as tears were now filling his eyes, Carly was now shaking as was he. The Autobots felt their sparks beat faster as they heard their friend's name, was something wrong with their friend? Spike looked at them again with the tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Professor Sumdac...," he started again but quickly regained enough composure to finished the sentence. "Professor Sumdac… he's dead."

Their sparks stopped and Carly couldn't hold it in anymore, she sobbed into Spike's chest and he allowed his tears to escape as well as he held his wife. The Autobots felt as if their world just came crashing down.

"What?" Optimus whispered. "What did you say?"

He hoped that it wouldn't be true; he hoped that he had misheard but he could tell that it was the truth. He couldn't believe what he had just heard nor did the rest of the small group of Autobots, it couldn't be. The professor had just come earlier to drop Sari off, he was alive but now he wasn't? How was that possible? How? Why? Why Professor Sumdac? What had he done wrong to die when he had his daughter to care for? It just couldn't be right or true. But it was.

The youngest bots fell to their knees; their bodies were too weak to stand up at the moment. None of them ever had the misfortune of hearing someone had passed on, they were young and were dropouts from the Autobot Academy so they were never on the battlefield and therefore they had never seen the bots who gave their lives to defend the cause. They had never seen death but now they were hearing it and it was about their friend and the father of Sari.

Prowl and Ratchet mouths were wide open, Ratchet staggered a little and he bumped into a piece of furniture they had. As a doctor he had seen multiple deaths in his career, he watched young and old bots offline as the light drained from their optics and as their bodies dulled in a gray color. However, no matter how many he had seen he could never get over the feelings of guilt of not being able to save them. They died as heroes but that didn't make it any easier. This was no exception especially when it was their human friend. Prowl on the other hand couldn't help but remember his sensei Yoketron, the mech who gave him a reason to better himself and to train both his processor and body. He remembered the pain he felt when he witnessed his sensei slip away right in front of him, not once but twice. And now he was experiencing a similar pain as he heard that Professor Sumdac was no longer here.

But the look of despair on Blackarachnia's face was indescribable as she almost loosened her grip on Sari but quickly regained it once Sari whimpered a little. Tears started to form in her holoform's eyes and she started to sob loudly as she held Sari tightly, she was even more determined to not let the little girl go now. Optimus couldn't help but feel the same way as he hugged both her and the baby tightly.

"He… he had a heart attack," Spike added. "On his way to the appointment he had a heart attack."

All was silent expect for the cries of Carly and Blackarachnia, Bumblebee and Bulkhead shed some tears as well as they were still on the floor while Prowl and Ratchet silently mourned with their head s down and Spike and Optimus continued to hold onto their loves.

"That... that can't be true," Blackarachnia stuttered as she cried. "He was just here, he was fine. It can't be."

"I'm sorry... truly I am," Spike responded.

Their world would never be the same... one moment they were as happy as can be and now they were devastated byeond belief. Their happiness that day came an arupt end now that their human friend was gone. Things would never truly be the same ever again.

Meanwhile Sari was still in Blackarachnia's arms, she saw that Optimus and Blackarachnia were holding onto each other and they looked sad. She remembered that her father looked like that sometimes but only when he saw a paper and whenever that mean man was around. She wondered if the Autobots were sad for the same reasons. Little did Sari know that paper her father would look at was a picture of her mother and him when she was still in her belly. And little did Sari realize that she just lost the other parent she had left in this world.

Sari was now an orphan. She had no mother and now no father.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 8**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

 **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY EVERYONE! XD**

There he was, Professor Isaac M. Sumdac. He was on a hospital bed, his eyes were closed and his body was still and stiff. He looked like the life had been taken out of him… and that's because it was. He passed on too soon at least that's what his friends thought as they saw him.

The Autobots were in their holoforms with Carly and Spike standing beside them, Sari was in the female Autobot's arms as she curiously looked at what remained of her father. She reached out to him and even cooed a little in the hopes of getting his attention. But he didn't answer, this surprised her as she continued to try but she still got nothing in response. She cooed in sadness and she wanted her father to respond to her. Blackarachnia held onto Sari tightly and nuzzled her a little.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said. "But he's not here anymore."

She said that with deep sadness in her voice, she wondered if Sari knew what she was saying or understood what she was trying to tell her. Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a worried look. After hearing the terrible news the Autobots wasted no time in transforming back to their robot modes and then to their vehicle modes, they then followed Spike and Carly to the hospital where the professor was. They were greeted by the sight of the motionless shell that used to be full of life. Professor Sumdac's body was right there in front of him with the doctors surrounding it. After his heart attack in the escort's car the escort quickly called the emergency services but it was too late. He died right there and then. He was rushed to the hospital to reveal the cause of death and to declare him officially dead. Professor Isaac Sumdac was no more; he was gone from this world and with his wife. The same wife that bore him his one and only child, Sari.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," the doctor said. "If it's any consolation it was quick, he probably only felt the pain in his chest and soon passed on."

"Thank you for your condolences doctor," Spike replied.

"We'll have to send his body to the mortuary after we're done checking his body," the doctor added. "It is then that you'll have to speak about funeral services."

"Yes, we understand. Thank you for all your efforts," Carly said.

The doctor gave her a sad smile.

"I'm only sad that we couldn't have done more, especially when he has a little girl," he replied. "As soon as the results come in you'll be noticed."

The Witwicky couple nodded their heads before turning their attention to the Autobot's holoforms. Each of them had a sorrowful expression on their faces; it was like they were trying their best not believe what had just happened to their friend. They had only known him for a little while and yet they were very close to the professor. He was there one minute and then the next he was gone and the last thing he did was drop off his little baby girl to them. To them it was good that the last thing he ever did concerned his daughter and his friends, he would have wanted it that way. But they knew that there was another person who had yet to come here and that was the professor's brother, Porter C. Powell. The mayor and the rest of his people had been notified of the unfortunate turn of events and were quick to send their condolences. Powell was made aware of his brother's death thanks to the doctors; they had a legal right to tell him since he was the next of kin aside from Sari. They were not looking forward to seeing the man especially not after all he had put his brother through before his death. But it was not the time to argue or show their annoyance with him. They would respect Professor Sumdac in his time of death.

Just when they thought that the door opened to reveal the man they had been waiting for, Powell. The Autobots turned to see that it was him and Bulkhead and Bumblebee quickly moved in front of Blackarachnia and Sari. Now that the professor was gone there was nothing keeping him away from Sari. They didn't say anything though; they let their actions do the talking. Optimus decided to do the talking though since he was the leader of the group.

"Powell," Optimus greeted.

"Autobot," Powell answered and then he titled his head to see the body of his brother. "Isaac."

He slowly walked to see the lifeless body that he was supposed to meet tomorrow for his answer. Everyone noticed how emotionless Powell looked as he stared at his deceased brother; it was almost like he was staring into outer space. It was like reality didn't fully sink in yet until he saw the body. They didn't know what to think of it.

"I am told that he had a heart attack on his way to his appointment with the mayor," he stated.

"Yes," Spike replied. "The doctor said it was quick."

"I see," Powell added. "Please notify me when it is time for the body to be collected, I would like to get a start on the funeral services."

"Yes sir," the doctor responded. "You will be the first to know as you are his brother."

Powell turned to the doctor with a particular gleam in his eye; it was almost as if he was challenging anyone to question his relationship to the professor. This was sort of ironic seeing as how he tried everything to avoid the name and relation but now he was accepting it but it wasn't for the right reasons as always.

"Yes I am," Powell stated and then he looked at Sari.

Sari gave him a questioning look, she recognized him as the mean man who would make everyone sad when he was around. She remembered that her father was never the same whenever he came around. When he looked at the little girl he recalled the woman known as Sarina, oh how the daughter looked so much like her mother. She had her eyes, her hair, her face, her smile and even her laugh. He couldn't help but wonder if this was Sarina's way of punishing him from the afterlife, he wondered if she left this constant reminder of herself here on purpose just to remind him that his brother had bested him in a competition. But now his brother was gone, he decided to follow his wife to the afterlife where their parents were and where her parents were as well. Now he and Sari were the only ones left of the Sumdac bloodline. He looked away from the baby and back to Spike and Carly.

"I'm leaving you in charge of Sumdac Industries in my brother's stead… as for Sari," he looked at his niece once again.

Blackarachnia tightened her hold on Sari as he said so. Powell looked unamused as he saw that the Autobot's holoforms seemed to have formed a barrier of protection around the little girl.

"I'll leave her in your care Autobots," he stated.

He then turned around and started to walk away from the group, they didn't see the look in his eyes as he did so. They held resentment and annoyance, it seems like he would have to wait a little longer before getting what he wanted… and he would use any means necessary.

"For now at least," he whispered under his breath. "I'll be back to take what's mine."

He walked out of the room without sparing the group another glance. Along his way out of the hospital he passed a man wearing a formal looking suit, for some reason he gave the man another look. He thought the man looked familiar but he couldn't think of a name that went with his face. He was an older looking man; he was around the same age as him and his brother with brown hair that was starting to gray and brown eyes. After several seconds he shook his head and dismissed the thought before finally walking out of the hospital and returning to the car that brought him here. He left empty handed for today but he would keep true to his promise and would take what he felt was his. He would have Sumdac Industries even if his brother was now dead, he now held nothing but resentment towards his brother. How dare his brother die the day before their meeting, how dare he! He had done it on purpose, he was sure of it! He did it so he could avoid giving the company to him, he ran away by dying. He cheated him, he beat him once again. Only this time there would be no more competitions because Isaac M. Sumdac got the last laugh even if he didn't mean to. But to Porter C. Powell that was the case and it angered him even more.

"Darn it Isaac," he growled. "How dare you leave without giving me your company… _my_ company. It was right in the palms of my hands until you decided to leave! How dare you brother! How dare you!"

He buried his face in his hands and groaned, he would never forgive his brother… just like he would never forgive Sarina.

Sparkplug made his way into the hospital and along the way he passed Porter C. Powell, his client's brother. He chose not to make himself known to Powell since Professor Sumdac had kept him a secret from his brother for obvious and good reasons. He would honor Professor Sumdac's wishes even if he was no longer amongst the living, it sadden him to think that his client had died especially not to long after their final meeting. The meeting where he rewrote his will and where they discussed the future, he didn't realize that the future would hold this though. It was tragic because not only was he thinking about Professor Sumdac's untimely death but he was also thinking about the person he left behind, his daughter Sari. The little baby girl was now an orphan, it was what he feared would happen if Professor Sumdac didn't take care of himself after the incident involving his health scare. But Professor Sumdac had promised him that he would get better and he believed him. This only puzzled him even more because he knew that the professor was taking care of himself to the best of his ability. He wondered what lead the professor to have a heart attack especially after his well-deserved rest and assistance from his employees and friends. What could have caused it? Well he had no time to think of it now; he was approaching the place where his client's body was. He knocked on the door of the room and the doctor answered.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the doctor asked.

"Hello, my name is Stanislas Piotr and I am a layer for Professor Isaac Sumdac," Sparkplug stated as he gave the doctor his card. "I was wondering if any of the professor's close friends are here with you right now, I saw that his brother was here not too long ago."

The doctor looked at the card then the group inside the room before looking back at Sparkplug.

"Yes, they are here right now with the professor's daughter."

Sparkplug's eyes widen once he heard that Sari was here as well but he shouldn't be surprised.

"If possible I would like to speak to them then… just for a little bit since there are some important matters I would like to discuss with them."

The doctor seemed hesitant at first but he looked at the card again, he nodded his head and opened the door.

"Thank you," Sparkplug said.

He took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what was to come next. He would do this not only for his deceased friend but for those who cared about him and for his daughter. He entered the room.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 9**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

The Autobots and the Witwicky couple turned their attention to the stranger who entered the room. Almost immediately Sari caught the attention of the stranger as he gave her a gentle smile, a part of him wanted to cry seeing as how Sari was not only a reminder of her deceased mother but her deceased father now as well. He was reminded of his own family, he was reminded of his deceased wife and the sons they had together. He saw his wife in their sons but they were wonderful reminders of the life they had together. And now Sari was a reminder of two people instead of one. That was when Spike broke the silence and asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Excuse me sir but who are you?" he questioned.

Sparkplug was suddenly brought back to reality and he cleared his throat and fixed his tie before talking.

"My name is Stanislas Piotr, but call me Sparkplug please, and I am a lawyer," he explained. "I was and still am Professor Isaac Sumdac's lawyer."

There was a series of gasps throughout the room; Professor Sumdac never told them about Sparkplug and Sparkplug always made sure his meetings with the professor were secret for this very reason. The professor himself wished for this before his death, he didn't want the news that he had a lawyer to reach Powell. But now seemed like the perfect time for the secret to be revealed at least to this group.

"Professor Sumdac had a lawyer?" Carly asked.

"That does seem rather strange," Prowl added.

Ever since their time on Earth the Autobots had come to know the jobs of humans and a lawyer was one of them.

"Yes well the professor wanted to keep me a secret since he was going through a rough time with his brother," Sparkplug stated.

Optimus looked at the lawyer and then at the body of the deceased professor, he let out a sigh as he recalled the day he told them of his troubles. He then turned his attention back to Sparkplug.

"Yes we were aware," Optimus said as he looked at Sari. "Apparently he was threatening to take Sumdac Industries and Sari away from him."

Spike and Carly's eyes widen as they heard what Optimus just said, this was the first time they were hearing of the professor's worries when he was alive.

"What?" Spike and Carly exclaimed in unison.

Carly then walked over to Blackarachnia and Sari, she took one of Sari's small hands into her own and clutched it. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes as she realized just how difficult the professor's last days were.

"I'm afraid so," Prowl stated. "We only found out recently, it was the day after his stress incident that he told us."

"I can't believe that it came to that," Carly replied. "Poor Professor Sumdac… and poor Sari."

Blackarachnia tightened her hold on the baby; she nuzzled her holoform's face into the little girl's red hair. Sari cooed in response.

"It wasn't fair and it still isn't fair," Blackarachnia said.

"I will have to agree with you on that," Sparkplug responded. "That is why he hired me, I was in charge of his will and I was supposed to represent him if his case ever went to court."

Spike and Carly had looks of shock on their faces as they heard the last part but the Autobots had no idea what he was talking about, they had never heard of a will before. But they were going to now.

"He had a will?" Spike questioned.

"Yes he did," Sparkplug, "However, given the circumstances I feel that it would be best to leave that until the funeral services have been completed."

"Pardon me," Optimus gently interrupted. "But what is a will?"

"Yeah is that something you humans do or something?" Bumblebee asked.

Sparkplug turned towards the Autobots and gave them their answer.

"Well you are partly correct; it is something that we humans do. A will is documentation that a person leaves behind after they have passed on, it determines what possessions of theirs will go to who and most of the time it goes to family members," Sparkplug explained.

"So you're saying that Professor Sumdac left a will behind?" Blackarachnia questioned. "But that would mean that he…"

Her holoform's eyes filled with tears as she know understood what a will meant. She brought Sari closer to her face and nuzzled the little girl. She couldn't herself to say it, Optimus saw his mate's distress and wrapped his arms around her. Sparkplug looked at the couple with the same sorrow, he knew what she was implying.

"I'm afraid so… he knew or at least he felt that his time was coming especially after the health scare he had," Sparkplug stated. "I knew he was going to fight it and I thought he was going to win since he was still so well after it…. but it seems like I was wrong."

He looked at the area where his friend and client's body was, he couldn't believe that it ended like this. it wasn't supposed to be this way, he was supposed to get better so he could raise Sari and so he could go on running his company. He was supposed to live and enjoy life to the fullest, but now he was gone. He was gone just like his wife. Both passed on too soon and now all they had left as a reminder of their existence was Sari, their one and only child. Sari was a legacy; she was Isaac Sumdac's and Sarina Sumdac's legacy and their last gift to the world. But now that both of them were gone that meant that Sari was now an orphan. But then he remembered the will he had, the very same will that the professor altered just before his death. He remembered the content and a small yet sad smile appeared on his face. He couldn't believe it would all come down to Professor Isaac Sumdac's will. Professor Sumdac got the last word because of it and Sparkplug was determined to see it work out the way it was supposed to. Sparkplug turned towards the Autobots with a serious look now on his face.

"After the funeral services of Professor Sumdac I would like to have a heard with you all and with Mr. Powell," he stated. "And I would like to see the Witwicky couple as well."

That surprised the Autobots as well as the Witwicky couple. Sparkplug forced himself to be respectful since this was the time and place for it. That's why he was addressing Powell as such but that didn't mean he liked it.

"There are some things that I have to go over with you all and especially with Mr. Powell, some legal matters."

The group of Autobots looked at each other before looking at Carly and Spike. They were still new to human matters such as this so they didn't really understand what that meant. The Witwicky couple saw the looks of confusion on their faces and decided to help them understand.

"He means that he would like to discuss the will and the other matters Professor Sumdac left behind… like the ownership of Sumdac Industries," Carly explained.

At the sound of that the Autobots couldn't help but think of Powell. They knew how much he wanted to get his hands on his brother's company but now that he was gone it seemed like it would easier for him now. Then there was the fact that wills related to family members, if that was the case then the only two eligible options are Powell and Sari but Sari was too young to have ownership of Sumdac Industries and that meant that it would go to Powell. He would get what he wanted. But before they could say anything Spike added another important part of the topic.

"Also legal matters can concern family members as well," Spike added as he looked at Sari. "Such as the custody of a family member."

"In this case Sari's custody," Carly said.

At that statement Bumble got closer to Blackarachnia and placed a hand over one of Sari's. Sari noticed Bumblebee's holoform take her small hand. She cooed and clutched onto it as tightly as she could. She noticed that Bumblebee didn't have his usual smile on his face which was very strange. In all the time that she had known him there was always some sort of smile on his face. She found joy in his smile, it made her smile as well as laugh. But this was not one of those times, she gurgled a little in worry. Bumblebee caught onto what her worry and quickly reassured the baby by gently stroking her hand; he also gave her a small smile to which Sari smiled at. Once he saw that the baby's smile returned he felt better but Sari's smile also reminded him of why he had to protect her. Now that both of her parents were gone there was a greater possibility that she could go to Powell… and if that happened he knew that he wouldn't be able to see her anymore. He would never see that smile ever again. He may have been young but it didn't take a genius to know that Powell would have kept Sari away from them if he ever got custody of her. He would do so just to teach them a lesson and the thought of that angered him to no end. He hoped that there was a way to stop that from happening, he was brought back to reality once he felt Blackarachnia's hand on his shoulder.

Blackarachnia noticed the young bot's distress and she placed a hand on his shoulder, she knew what he was thinking. She shared his worried and concerns too. She couldn't imagine losing the small baby she held in her arms at the moment. She didn't want to lose Sari as well at this point, they had just suffered the loss of a friend and now there was a chance that they could lose Sari as well. She felt as if they were losing a battle, a battle that they really didn't have a say in because they were not human no matter how hard they tried to blend into the culture and world. She was worried that they wouldn't have a say in where Sari belonged. She may have not been human but she knew that Sari didn't belong with Powell. Sari belonged with people who cared about her and would love her… Powell was not that person. She would rather have Sari go to Spike and Carly rather than Powell; at least they could provide Sari with those things. That was when she felt Sari nuzzle into her holoform and she hugged the little girl closer to herself as she forced a smile on her face. Like Bumblebee she hoped that there was a way to prevent Sari from going to Powell.

"Yes, Sari's custody will also be involved," Sparkplug stated. "Powell will have to be present for that as well since he is the only blood relative Sari has at this point."

"We were afraid of that," Optimus commented as he held his mate closer to himself. "But we'll have to accept that if we are to hear what Professor Sumdac wanted for both his company and his daughter."

The other Autobots didn't look like they liked the idea of Powell being there but they listened to their leader's words and they nodded their heads in response. For Sari and Professor Sumdac's legacy they would put up with Powell for that moment. But that didn't mean that they had to enjoy it. Optimus let out a sigh and he turned his attention to the body of the deceased professor. He saw how lifeless the professor was now and he found it strange how it was only earlier today that the professor was alive and well… and now he had been reduced to this. He was gone… forever. He then looked at Sari and remembered that Powell allowed them to take Sari home until the funeral. He wondered if it was another one of Powell's game. He wondered that if he was only allowing them to have this time with Sari before he took her away from them forever. He wouldn't put it pass the last remaining Sumdac brother. But nevertheless they would take Sari home with them.

"We should be heading out now," Optimus stated and then he looked at the Witwicky couple. "Sumdac Industries will be in your hands for the time being."

The Witwicky couple nodded their heads and they held onto each other. They hoped that they could handle the responsibility especially when their boss was no longer there to supervise them and the other employees. It was all on them now… at least until the fate of the company was decided on.

"We'll take charge for now," Spike said.

"We'll have to make sure that Sumdac Industries remains the same," Carly added.

Carly held her hands close to her chest and she pleaded that Professor Sumdac had a plan even after his death; she hoped that this plan would allow for his company and daughter to remain in good and safe hands. But she wouldn't know what would happen to both until the will was read.

"Let's go Carly," Spike said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Carly nodded and they turned to walk out of the door but before they left Carly went over to Sari one last time. She caressed her hair and placed a gentle kiss on Sari's forehead.

"Be a good girl Sari," Carly stated. "For your mother and for your father."

Carly then looked at the Autobots holoforms.

"Take care of her Sari," she added.

"We will Carly," Blackarachnia replied.

"No need for worry," Prowl said. "She will be in good hands."

"That's a promise," Bumblebee stated.

Carly smiled and she held back the urge to cry. She knew that if she said anything else she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears so she merely nodded her head. She then turned around and followed her husband out the door; they were heading back to Sumdac Industries. That left the Autobots, Sari and Sparkplug alone with the doctor and the body of the professor. Sparkplug saw their departure as his cue to leave as well. He would have to start on the process on Professor Sumdac's will, he would have to make sure that everything went the way he wanted it to. He turned towards the Autobots and Sari one last time.

"I should get going too, I have to get started on the legal proceedings for Professor Sumdac's funeral," he stated. "It was very nice to finally meet you Autobots in person; it's also good to see that Sari will be in good hands."

He smiled at the little girl as she waved to him and giggled as well.

"May we meet again when the time is right Autobots," he added.

"I hope we meet again as well," Optimus replied.

Sparkplug nodded his head and he turned to leave. Once he out the door he thought about the will and a sad smile appeared on his face as he recalled the professor. He now understood why he constructed the will to be the way it was. He understood it all now. He wasn't worried about the company and Sari now that he personally met the Witwicky couple and the Autobots. He couldn't wait to see the look of shock on Powell's face but he remembered that he would have to prepare himself for the upcoming battle. There was a storm brewing and he could feel it. But he promised the professor that he would see this task until the very end. Sparkplug wouldn't rest until Sari and the company were where they needed to be. With that he exited the hospital and drove back to his office.

The Autobots stared at the professor's body for a while longer; it was as if they still couldn't believe that their friend was gone. But the body in front of them was proof enough and it didn't get any easier to look at it. That was when the doctor spoke.

"Well now that Mr. Powell is aware of the circumstances we will have to keep him here until he contacts us," he said.

"Yes we understand," Optimus responded. "I guess we'll start going as well."

A part of him wanted to stay by his friend but another part of him had to think of Sari as well. Even if she was still just a baby this wasn't the place for her. Her father made them promise that they would take care of her if anything happened to him and he intended to do just that. He placed his hands on Blackarachnia's shoulders.

"Let's go Blackarachnia," he said. "We have to take care of Sari… this is no place for a child."

Blackarachnia didn't refuse and she merely nodded her head, she held Sari close.

"Let's go Autobots," Optimus stated.

The others agreed and they gave one last look to the professor. He was gone. And they would have to accept that. As they were leaving Sari reached out to her father one last and cooed some more. She wondered why he wasn't coming with them; her father would normally follow whenever she went with a few exceptions. But he wasn't doing so this time and he had yet to respond to her. She cooed some more and reached out to him again. She was starting to get a little fussy and she wiggled in Blackarachnia's arms. Once the female Autobot saw this she quickly readjusted her grip on Sari and brought her over to the professor once last time.

"Say goodbye to your father Sari," she said. "I'm sorry little one but he's not coming back."

Sari cooed in response and she didn't really understand what was being said. She reached out again and made some gurgle sounds but her father still didn't respond. After several more seconds she gave up. She cooed in disappointment and she wrapped her small arms around Blackarachnia's neck. Blackarachnia nuzzled her and she held her close.

"He's not here anymore Sari but you'll always have us," she whispered. "We will always be there for you."

As the female Autobot hugged the baby the doctor couldn't help but watch the exchange between them. If he wasn't aware of the relationship between the two he could have sworn that they were mother and daughter. The holoform did have some of Sari's features such as the dark skin and round eyes that looked like they were the same color as the baby's. Then she had a round face that was similar to Sari's as well. The only thing was different about her was that she had wavy black hair that was in a half up and half down style. It almost reminded him of something he saw earlier, speaking of which he had to return something to them. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I forgot to give this to Mr. Powell when he came here but maybe you all can take it instead," he said as he held it out for them. "We found it on Professor Sumdac's body when he came here; I assume it was very important to him."

Optimus and Blackarachnia's eyes widen once they saw what it was. It was Professor's Sumdac's picture with his pregnant wife. It was his most prized profession and they found i9t heartbreaking that even his last moments he still had it with him. In a strange way his wife was with him when he passed on, and Sari too since Sarina was pregnant with her in the picture. Optimus was actually thankful that the doctor didn't show Powell the picture since he could only imagine what he would have done with it. They would take it with them since it was better off in their possession rather than Powell's possession. Optimus took the picture and gazed at the happy expressions on the new parents faces. It was hard to believe that they would both lose their lives after the birth of their child. They wouldn't have the chance to watch Sari grow up and they wouldn't be there for the milestones of her life. It was truly a sad situation. Optimus closed his eyes and held onto the picture as he turned to his team.

"Let's head back home," he stated. "Here Sari you can hold onto this."

He handed the small baby the picture and Sari looked at it with awe. Optimus knew that maybe a four month old shouldn't be trusted with something like the picture but he felt like it was rightfully Sari's at this point. He trusted her since the picture was of her father and mother. Sari cooed and smiled at him and he smiled back at her. They finally headed out. Once they left the hospital they started their journey back home. Sari was carefully and safety tucked into Blackarachnia's vehicle mode and along the way she held onto the picture. She looked at it from all angles and she would smile and giggle at it every once and a while. He recognized that the man in the picture was her father and she couldn't help but see the resemblance between her and the woman in the picture. She had her hair and her eyes and her face. She wondered who the woman was. Despite that she saw how happy the man and woman looked. She smiled at that but she also wondered what was making them smile like that.

Little did she know they were smiling because she was going to be born…. but now both Professor Sumdac and Sarina were gone. They were reunited in death but they would watch over their daughter, they would always be there for her even if she couldn't see them. Sari lost her biological family but in a way she gained one as well. Sari had a new family to rely on, she had the Autobots and she would always have the Witwicky couple as well.

She had a new family… a different kind of family.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 10**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

All was quiet at the Autobots' headquarters. The air was filled with tension and sorrow, the loss of a dear friend affected them all deeply. Everyone grieves in their own way; this was the case for the Autobots.

Optimus, he was the young and unofficial leader of his team. However, despite being unofficial and despite being kicked out of the Autobot Academy he still considered himself to be capable of so much more than what others thought. He took great pride in watching over every member of his team. He considered each and every one of them to be a crucial asset. And now he felt as if there was a hole in his team. He may have not known the professor for a long time but he left an impact on the Autobot leader. In all of his years of life he never met someone like Professor Sumdac; he wasn't used to people giving him chances especially people who didn't know him too well. Professor Sumdac had proved to be one of those people. He welcomed him and his team with open arms and he welcomed them into his home. He had done so much for them even though they were strangers. And now he couldn't help but feel as if he had failed his organic friend. He wasn't there to help him or protect him; he couldn't have done anything to chance the end results. He never felt so useless in his life before, he felt like a failure as both a leader and a friend.

Blackarachnia, once a young cadet who had big dreams of working alongside her mate in the Cybertron Elite Guard only to have those dreams dashed due to an unfortunate mistake that they couldn't avoid. She wasn't supposed to be the one who took responsibility but when she became Optimus's mate that meant that it was forever. When her mate took responsibility she followed his example, even if it meant losing everything she worked for. She followed Optimus and here they were now. She didn't regret her choice but it seemed like no matter where they went they couldn't catch a break. First, they had been betrayed by one they had called a friend. Second, they were attacked by Decepticons and their leader on their way to return the Allspark. Third, they were stuck on a foreign world with little to no way to get the Allspark to Cybertron. Fourth, they had just lost the first friend they had here on this foreign world. Fifth, they didn't know who would get custody of Sari or control of Sumdac Industries. Overall, it had been a difficult time. Her solstice in all of this was that Sari was in their care at the moment and that she still had her team and mate. She wondered just how long her solstice would last.

Ratchet, he had witnessed my deaths in his lifetime due to his profession as a doctor. However, no matter how many times he had seen it he would never get used to it. He would watch as the light drained from a bot's optics as they slowly dulled to a gray color. It never was easy and it never got easy as time passed. It was one of the main reasons why he decided to retire while he stood could. Believe it or not but he took comfort in being a part of small team, he didn't have the credentials he had before but he was fine with it. He also had Arcee to thank for that as well, she supported him in his decision to leave the war effort and retire early. Arcee had done the same; she now worked at one of the service desks at Cybertron. But this was the first time he had ever witnessed an organic dying, the effect was still the same though. And now he was left to witness the rest of his team grieving alongside him. Once again it was never easy.

Prowl, much like Ratchet he was used to seeing death but he was also used to seeing life as well. Back when he was still a troublemaker and back when he was willing to risk it all for the next thrill, that was when he learned more about the miracles and sorrows of life and death. His master, Yoketron, had taught him about the two concepts. He had seen protoforms, the new generation of life. And he had witnessed death when his beloved master was offlined twice. He had never cared about someone so much before and having to witness it not only once but twice only made the memory harder to bear. And now here he was in the same situation. He had seen both life and death, he saw an organic version of a protoform live the life given to her and then he had seen an organic version of an older bot offline before his time. To him both Yoketron and Professor Sumdac had their lives cut short and tragically.

Bulkhead, he originally started off as an energon farmer and led a relatively simple life before joining the new cadets at the Autobot Boot Camp. He may have been young and very inexperienced when it came to being on the battlefield but that didn't make him naïve. It didn't take a genius to know just how much it could hurt when you lost something very important. He had never really lost anything important in his life before, not even his expulsion from the boot camp affected him as much as this. He really felt like he found his place here on this strange world but now he felt like none of that mattered anymore. His first human friend, someone who shared his interests when it came to mechanics, was now gone. He had experienced his first disappointment in life, he always considered himself to be strong on the outside but not on the inside. But now he felt weak on both the outside and the inside.

Bumblebee, the youngest of the team and the least likely have seen such tragedies or know loss. But that was not the case. The young bot had been through a lot in his life but never anything like sure. Ever since he could remember he was always the unwanted one. He had always been looked down upon because of his size, abilities or personality. He didn't know what gave him such labels but he could never get rid of them no matter how hard he tried or how hard he worked. Everyone was wrong. He knew loss, because the one time in his life where he finally had a chance to prove himself was taken away from him. He lost his position in the boot camp because of one mistake. He thought that he was through with loss but now he had experienced this. He lost the first friend he had here on this new planet. Yes, Professor Sumdac wasn't the first human he met but he still left an impact on him. He was the reason why he still had his first human friend in his life. He just hoped that he wasn't about to lose her too.

Sari, a young baby who had experienced the loss of not only one parent but two parents. Life was unfair to her and she hadn't done anything to deserve it. She would never remember her parents' faces, she would never get to feel their gentle touches or see their smiles and she would never get to be with them as she grew up. And the saddest part about this whole situation was that she was unaware of this. She still wore a smile on her face as she was with her friends and she still continued to giggle and play. She didn't know that she was now officially an orphan and that her custody was at stake. Sari had experienced her first losses in life and yet she wouldn't even realize this until she got older. And now there was a chance that she could go to the wrong person for the rest of her life.

Right now the Autobots were all doing their own thing but there was an obvious lack of motivation. Optimus and Blackarachnia were sitting on the couch of the living room just staring at the television. There wasn't anything playing on the screen since it wasn't turned on, it was just blank. It looked like they were staring off into space; the spark was gone in their optics. The same could be said for the rest of the Autobots.

Ratchet was messing around with some of the medical equipment he had, he would put them in their assigned places only to take them out and place them back again. He didn't even have the spark to call Arcee at the moment. He knew that he wouldn't be able to say the right words when it came to this situation.

Prowl was in his room meditating, or at least trying to mediate. It felt as if something was blocking him from achieving true inner peace. He just couldn't believe that he had seen another life end right before it had just begun.

Bulkhead was in his room as well, he was using some tools to draw on the ground. When he got to Earth he took up some of their activities and art was one of them. It helped channel his inner emotions and it helped him feel in balance with himself. But right now it didn't really seem to work as he wasn't drawing anything in particular. He was just doodling; he was trying to let his sadness out.

Bumblebee was pacing around the hall and at times he would go into his room just to come back out and walk around the hall again. He was known for not being able to keep still and this was no exception. It was like he was trying to walk off his inner turmoil but it wasn't working. He just wandered around lost in endless thought and worry.

And last but not least Sari was in Optimus and Blackarachnia's room at the moment, she was sleeping peacefully. Everyone envied the little organic, not only did she not know what was happening but she also didn't know the sorrow that consumed her life. She just slept with a peaceful look on her face. Once they got back to their base Blackarachnia lulled Sari to sleep just so everyone could have their time to mourn and for Sari to get the rest she needed. Sari had been sleeping for a while now but none of the Autobots had the spark to awake that peaceful sleeping face. Bumblebee would pass the room she was in every once and a while as he paced. He would look to see that there was no change in her position or her expression. She just slept peacefully, oblivious to the world. Finally after a while of doing nothing but pacing he let out a sigh. He knew that he was getting nowhere by doing this, it felt like he was just walking around the subject rather than confronting it. To him it was no different than running away. He slowly turned around and looked at the room Sari was currently sleeping in. With another sigh he walked to the room and slowly and hesitantly entered. He looked to see Sari in her little bed. Ever since Sari came into picture they took the liberty of making their home feel like her home. They set up a small place for her in Optimus and Blackarachnia's room; it was easier for them to respond to her needs if she was sleeping in the same room as them.

He walked over to Sari's crib and he looked inside. He couldn't help but smile a little as he watched her sleep. Her little hands were relaxed and on her chest, her small body was covered in the blanket and her beautiful maroon eyes were covered by her eyelids. Her little eyelashes fluttered a little as she dreamt. Bumblebee was about to touch her when he realized that he wasn't in the right form to do so. He quickly changed into his holoform. With his human hand he reached out and caressed Sari's red hair. Sari stirred a little but she didn't wake up. He then moved to one of her hands and took it into his own. He noticed how small the hand was compared to his own, even in his holoform it still looked so tiny. As he held the hand he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of pride. He wondered if Professor Sumdac had noticed this before his death, he wondered if this was how he felt when Sari was first born. But now he would never that pride again… because he was gone. And Sari was still here. Alone.

His eyes narrowed at that thought and he shook his head in order to get rid of it. That wasn't true! Even if Sari didn't have her parents anymore that didn't mean she was alone. She had the Autobots, the Witwicky couple and him. He would always be by her side no matter what; he would watch her grow in the place of Professor Sumdac and Sarina. He wasn't going to let someone like Powell take the small organic away from him or his friends. As far as he was concerned Powell didn't have any rights to Sari. He never cared about her before and he knew that wouldn't change no matter what. He wanted to keep Sari in his life… forever.

He leaned closer to the sleeping baby and thought about what he had been afraid of doing for a while now. For a long while he had been afraid of actually holding Sari. But now felt different, this didn't feel like the other times. He reached out to Sari using his holoform's hands; there was a moment of hesitation though. But then he remembered what he had promised to himself. He said that he would take Professor Sumdac and Sarina's places for Sari; he would do the things that they couldn't. With that in mind he carefully and slowly took Sari into his holoform's arms. Once he had a secure hold on her he brought her close to his chest. As he did so Sari started to stir some more as she could now hear the familiar sound of a heart beating or in this case a spark beating. Bumblebee kept himself as calm as possible as he positioned Sari in the right area. He had seen how the others held her whenever they held her and he mimicked what they did. As he held her he felt something very new. He felt complete. It was as if this was the right thing to do. He couldn't believe this is what he had been missing out on for the time he was afraid to hold her. This entire time he had been worried about hurting her in some way or doing something wrong. But now he didn't feel any of those things. He chuckled a little.

"I now know why everyone wanted to hold you when they could," he commented. "This feels right."

Bumblebee never held a small life in his arms before. Not even on his home planet had he done something like this. He found it ironic that the first time he did was on a foreign planet with an organic. Sari began to stir some more before finally opening her maroon colored eyes, the same eyes she shared with her mother. And speaking of which, Optimus had taken the picture of Professor Sumdac and his pregnant wife and stored it away in their room. He wanted to make sure nothing happened to it while Sari slept. But now she was awake and she stared at the person who was holding her. She looked into the eyes of Bumblebee's holoform and gave him a big smile. She recognized the person as one of her friends and she was happy to be in his comforting arms. Bumblebee smiled back at her and he leaned his face over Sari's small head. He felt the softness of Sari's hair touch his chin.

"Don't worry Sari," he said. "No matter what happens I will never leave your side. I always be there for you, in times where you need me and in times where you don't need me. I will be there you for because that's what your father wanted. And I know that's what your mother would have wanted too. This I promise you."

Sari cooed in response as she reached for Bumblebee's face. She gave him another smile as he hugged her close to himself.

The Autobots were brought back to reality once they heard a small noise emit from Optimus and Blackarachnia's shared room. It sounded like giggling; this surprised them all since Sari was supposed to be sleeping. They quickly stopped what they were doing and headed for the room. What they stumbled upon made them stop in their tracks for a second. But then smiles spread across their faceplates as they witnessed Bumblebee finally holding Sari in his holoform. Sari was giggling as Bumblebee held her high up before taking her back into his warm embrace. He finally noticed that his teammates were watching him and Sari. He smiled at them before looking down at Sari in his arms.

"It's going to be alright," he stated firmly. "I don't know how but I will be. I just know it."

As much as their situation looked bleak Bumblebee felt that way. He may have been young and naïve but he knew that one way or another that they would make it through this. After all they had been through a lot for a rookie team and yet here they were. They may have not been perfect and he knew that their problems were far from over, but somehow he felt like they would conquer this challenge and come out stronger than did before. He had faith in that and he hoped that the professor and his wife were watching over them for the future.

The Autobots just stood there for a while, they just watched as Bumblebee continued to hold onto Sari. It was truly a sight to behold. After a while they switched into their own holoforms and they walked over to their fellow teammate and little human friend. They gathered around them and admired the little one. When they looked at Sari they weren't just looking at the future, they were looking at the last gift Professor Sumdac and Sarina left behind. It was a gift that they intended to take care of just as they had promised the professor not too long ago. They hoped that there would be more moments like this in the future.

There would soon be problems, they knew that. But somehow it didn't look so scary anymore.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 11**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

Today was the day, Professor Sumdac's funeral.

The day was dull and gray. It wasn't raining and yet the sky and clouds were a ash color.

The Autobots were at their headquarters and they were preparing themselves for the day. They changed the appearances of their holoforms. Instead of colorful clothing they were now wearing black and white. They learned that these were the appropriate colors for people in mourning, especially when a funeral was happening. Even Sari was dressed in black and white, Spike and Carly helped them with the preparation.

The Witwicky couple promised to meet them at the funeral, they planned on taking Daniel and Nancy with them as well. Needless to say, nobody was really looking forward to this day. Not only would it be their final farewell to their close friend, but it would also be a day that decided Sari's fate along with the fate of Sumdac Industries. Sparkplug intended to read Professor Sumdac's will after the funeral was over.

Even though the Autobots didn't want Powell to get control over the company, at the same time they didn't want to lose Sari either. They knew what kind of a man Powell was, he wouldn't make a good caretaker to Sari no matter what he said and what he promised.

They remembered the promise they made to the professor when he was still sick. They promised that they would take care of Sari and they intended to keep that promise now that he was gone. It didn't matter what the will said, they would always protect and care for Sari.

"Everyone ready?" Optimus asked.

Blackarachnia nodded and she held Sari in her arms, she was sill silently mourning for her friend and his late wife.

"As ready as we can be," Prowl stated.

"Let's get this over with," Ratchet added. "Hopefully some good will come out of this."

With that the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes, Sari was safely tucked into Blackarachnia's car seat. They exited the base and drove to the area where the funeral was occurring. They all drove in silence, not a single word was uttered. After all what could they say at this point? Nothing would make them feel better about this situation. And nothing would change the tragic event they were about to witness. Besides Ratchet and Prowl, none of them had ever seen a process such as this. They were fortunate enough to never bury one of their own.., until now that is. They were connected by this death but that didn't make it any easier for them.

They passed familiar buildings, settings, landmarks and roads until they finally reached the cemetery. They transformed out of their vehicle modes and into their holoforms, they were dressed in their new funeral attire. Blackarachnia held onto Sari as they made their way to the plot of land dedicated to Professors Sumdac. They had heard from Spike and Carly that his parents were buried in the same land. But they weren't the only ones though; Sarina Sumdac was also buried here. Professor Sumdac was going to be buried next to his deceased wife. As sad as it was, it was also touching at the same time. The Autobots took comfort in that, at least their friend would always be with the woman he loved and who loved him in return.

They walked to the area and they were greeted by the sight of Spike and Carly along with their two children. Daniel was sitting in his father's lap while Carly held onto Nancy. They too were dressed in their funeral attire. They were all sitting down on the chairs that had been set up. However, their attention soon turned to the object the seats were surrounding. It was a brown coffin, with the front portion open. They knew what who was in there but they still dreaded the moment. They walked to the Witwicky couple and they were greeted by them.

"Hello Autobots," Spike said.

"Greetings Spike, Carly, Daniel and Nancy," Optimus replied.

The rest of the Autobots said their greetings to the small family, and that was when Carly's attention turned to Sari. The little baby was still in the female Autobots' arms, she cooed and gurgled as she was held. Carly smiled at her and she walked closer to her with Nancy still in her arms.

"Look Nancy, this is Sari," Carly stated.

Nancy turned her attention to the other small baby and curiously reached out to her. Sari saw this and returned the action by reaching out as well. Both of the little girls cooed at each other.

"Be her friend Nancy," Carly added. "She needs to know that she'll never be alone."

"She won't be alone," Blackarachnia confirmed.

"That's right; we'll always be there for her," Bulkhead stated.

"We did promise that to the professor," Prowl added.

The others agreed with their friend, they all knew that Sari would be fine as long as she was with them. They would protect her and they would always watch over her. The Autobots knew that the Witwicky couple would also promise the same thing, they cared about the little girl as much as they did. That was when something caught everyone's attention. They all heard the sounds of cars coming close to them. They all turned around to see people exiting those cars and coming to them. Spike and Carly's faces light up a little once they saw who they were.

"Look, the other guests are arriving," Spike commented.

One by one more people started to show up, most of them were employees at Sumdac Industries while others had the pleasure of working with the professor before his death. Out of all of them there was one human who caught the Autobot's optics. It was Captain Carmine Fanzone, he had a serious look on his face as he came walking to them. Even though the man wasn't a fan of technology or machines, at the same time he knew how important this was to them. Plus, he had the honor of knowing Professor Sumdac and he even guarded him a few times before. He now stood in front of the Autobots and held out his hand to Optimus. The leader of the Autobots understood the gesture and he shook hands with the police captain.

"Thank you for coming to the professor's funeral, Fanzone," Optimus stated. "I know that we all appreciate it."

Fanzone gave them a sincere smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, I wouldn't miss this for anything," he replied.

That was when he turned his attention to the little girl named Sari Sumdac. She looked so innocent as she female Autobot held her. She was smiling and giggling.

"Look at her, she's not even aware of the suffering around her," Fanzone commented.

"We know, we envy her bliss," Ratchet said.

"It's a real tragedy for her and yet she still smiles and laughs. But at least she's got you guys," Fanzone added. "I'm sure the professor wouldn't want it any other way."

The Autobots smiled and were grateful for his comment; it only reassured them that they could be trusted with Sari. That was when another human caught their attention and it wasn't someone they wanted to see at the moment. Porter C. Powell himself walked passed them and sat down on the chair closest to the casket. He didn't even mutter a word to any of the other guests as he did so. They Autobots couldn't help but glare at him a little as they watched him. Fanzone noticed their change in disposition and tried to calm the situation before anything bad happened.

"I know. I don't like the guy either, but he's still the professor's brother. That can't be changed," Fanzone said.

"Unfortunately," Blackarachnia responded. "But we won't allow our hatred for him to ruin this occasion. We've came to say goodbye to our dear friend, not to start any fights with anyone."

"That's right, today's all about Professor Sumdac and the life he lived," Optimus added.

Fanzone was satisfied and admired the Autobot's answer. They were willing to put aside their hate for Powell in order to focus on their friend. He knew that they were doing this for Sari as well.

"I think we should take our seats now, I hear the mayor is coming to deliver the eulogy," Fanzone stated.

"Really? The mayor?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, the professor did a lot for the city so the mayor feels like he should speak on behalf of the people," Fanzone said.

Optimus nodded his head as he understood what they should do now.

"I see, well then Autobots let's take our seats. We'll sit close to Professor Sumdac so Sari can get a view of him too."

They all agreed as they took the chairs located next to the casket, but they still kept their distance from Powell. As they sat they noticed how lovely they funeral set up was. Beside the casket was a large picture of the professor and it was surrounded by white flowers. Then there was a wreath of white roses on top of the casket as well. They could also see that the professor was dressed in a black suit with his hands folded over his chest. His face looked so peaceful; it almost looked as if he was asleep. But they knew the truth and it didn't make it any easier for them.

More guests arrived along with the mayor himself, Augustus Edsel. Sparkplug showed up and a little later and he sat in the back, he didn't want anyone to recognize him especially not Powell. He had to wait until the moment was right. Once everyone was seated the mayor made his way to the podium beside the casket, his guards and aide stood by him as he did so. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Everyone, we are gathered here today to bid farewell to a great man, an inventor and a father," he stated. "Professor Sumdac worked for the people and his dream was to create inventions that would benefit those people. He was a man of the people, he always thought of others before himself. And for that he has this city's greatest thanks. In his honor the city will be creating a statue of him in front of Sumdac Industries; he will also have his picture portrayed in the office of public servicers."

The crowd clapped their hands once they all heard that, they were happy to hear that the professor was receiving such a high honor from the man. Powell, on the other hand, was feeling his jealously boil. He couldn't believe that his brother had to die in order to get such commendations. Once again he felt as if his brother had beaten him in a competition. But he let go of his anger as the mayor continued his speech. He went into more detail about the services Professor Sumdac provided to the city and how he was a good man. Minutes went by and it was now time for someone else to speak. Powell decided to go next as he walked to the podium. He had to put on a show for the people if he was to get want he needed.

"My brother and I have always done what we could for the city we live in. He always wanted to make sure that this city was well provided for by creating many wonderful inventions for them, not to mention that he established a company that worked for the needs of others," Powell said. "But that he is gone, I fear that this city just lost an important part of itself. It will never be the same again but I hope that both the company and my dear niece will be taken care of and that they will have long lives. I intend to make that happen because that's what my brother would have wished for. I want to thank you all for taking time to come here to see him off."

The Autobots couldn't stand his speech; it was filled with lies and subtle hints. They knew what he was really aiming for, his speech said it all. He wanted control of Sumdac Industries and he would be willing to use Sari in order to get it. Powell stepped down and the Autobots wanted to make sure that they go a say in this matter as well. They all stood up together and walked over to the podium as well. Most of the people recognized them due to the fact that they had seen the holoforms the professor had been working on for them not too long before his death. Optimus stood over the podium and positioned the mike properly. He readied himself for the speech he was about to make.

"When we first arrived here, we didn't know anything about this strange world of its inhabitants. We were lost and confused and if it wasn't for one man we would still be like that. That man was Professor Sumdac, he welcomed us here on this new planet and for thank we are grateful," Optimus stated. "Without him we wouldn't be where we are today and we wouldn't know many wonderful people. He gave us the titles of heroes but I think we can all agree that he was the real hero. He created for others and he cared for others as well. And I hope that these intentions are remembered for generations to come. Thank you all for being here and for supporting him in his life."

The Autobots all smiled and they were proud of their leader. He said the words that lied within all of their sparks. With that they all took their seats and they waited for the next speaker. Spike and Carly, Captain Fanzone and other guests said a few words to honor the late professor as well. Not a single negative comment was spread amongst the crowd. Over an hour was spent telling stories about the professor and the life he lived. As the stories were told the Autobots felt that they were learning more and more about him. They had only known the organic for a short time but they felt a deep connection to the man. He was the one who opened his arms and his home to them; he trusted them when no one else did. It was because of him that they had the life they had now. They would always be grateful to him for doing so. But now he was gone and he left behind one more gift for them. He trusted them with his daughter Sari.

After a while, the guests said their final goodbyes to the man. The Autobots gathered around the casket and each said their own farewell. Blackarachnia held Sari and positioned her over the man. Sari cooed as she learned closer to the man who was her father. Her eyes widen a little once she recognized him, she wondered why he wasn't moving and why she hadn't seen him around lately. He reached to touch him and that was when she noticed how cold and stiff he was. It surprised her and she titled her head in confusion.

"That's your father Sari," Optimus stated.

"He can't be with you anymore, but we'll make sure that you're taken care of," Blackarachnia added.

"You have to say goodbye to him now Sari," Optimus said.

Sari cooed in response and she ran her hand over him one last time before Blackarachnia took a step back. She knew that it was now time for her and her spark mate to say goodbye but she couldn't properly do so with Sari in her arms. Bumblebee seemed to notice her distress as he made his way to her he was no longer afraid of holding Sari so he wanted to volunteer to do this. Once he was close enough he held his hands out to the baby girl.

"Here, I'll take her," Bumblebee offered.

The spider bot turned to her teammate and noticed the sincerity on his face, she gave him a sad smile and she nodded her head.

"Thank you Bumblebee," the femme bot stated.

Bumblebee nodded in response as she handed him the little girl. Sari cooed and hugged his neck and he took her into his arms. The action made his spark him and he allowed some tears to escape his holoform's eyes. He felt that despite the darkness and sadness that surrounded them, Sari was the light and source of happiness. She could brighten up anyone's day by just smiling and laughing.

With that the leader of the Autobots and his mate stood closer to the deceased professor. They both whispered words of comfort to the man. They also made so many promises that they intended to keep, most of them related to Sari as well. They promised to take his place by watching over her as she grew up. They would protect her and make sure that she lived and long and happy life. They made so many promises that a parent would make to their child, even if she wasn't their own.

Once they were done the casket was closed and placed into the ground. Everyone took a hand of dirt and gently placed it over it as he sunk into the ground. The Autobots made sure that Sari did so as well. After all Professor Sumdac was her father and therefore she deserved to give him proper send off as well, Once that was done the mayor, his aide, the bodyguards, most of the employees and Captain Fanzone started to leave. The funeral was officially over and they felt as if Professor Sumdac could rest in peace now.

The Autobots, Powell, the Witwicky couple and the hidden Sparkplug were the only ones left now. That was when Sparkplug made his presence known to them. Everyone turned their attention to the lawyer as he made his way to them, everyone expect Powell smiled at him.

"Sparkplug," Optimus greeted. "It's you."

"Yes, I've come just as I've promised.," Sparkplug stated.

That was when Powell voiced his confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And what right do you have to be here at my brother's funeral?"

Sparkplug turned to Powell.

"I am Stanislas Piotr, also known as Sparkplug, and I am Professor Sumdac's lawyer."

"His lawyer?" Powell questioned.

"Yes, I was hired by him not to long before his death. I've come here today to share his will with his closest family and friends," Sparkplug said. "But not here of course, at my office."

Powell was about to argue some more but Sparkplug stopped him in order to give the other directions to his office.

"All of your questions will be answered shortly but for now, let us retire to my office. There is much to do and talk about before this is all over," Sparkplug stated.

That was when Sparkplug casually walked away and he silently bid farewell one last time to his friend and client. This wasn't the end, it was just the beginning.

Powell showed his frustration with the man as he clenched his fists.

"I guess I'll see you all there then," Powell stated. "Then this matter will finally be settled."

He didn't even give them time to respond as he quickly headed for his car. Spike and Carly soon followed along with their children. That left only the Autobots now, they looked at the buried casket one last time as well. Even after all this they still couldn't believe that Professor Sumdac was gone. But they had to face reality and prepare themselves for the next point in this process.

"Autobots, let's head to Sparkplug's office," Optimus stated.

They all agreed and they began to walk to the road. However, just before they did something truly amazing happened. A small butterfly appeared out of nowhere and flew to Sari. It was small orange butterfly with yellow spots and it landed on Sari's nose. Sari cooed and she gently reached for it. Surprisingly the butterfly didn't move and wasn't startled by the actions of the baby. Instead it just sat there for at least a minute before flying off to join the rest of the butterflies. Despite the tension and sadness, the Autobots couldn't help but smile when they saw that. They didn't even need to be told what that was. Instead, Bumblebee leaned to the little girl he held, despite the tear stains on his face there was now a smile too.

"That was your dad Sari," Bumblebee whispered to the little girl. "He's watching over you right now."

Sari seemed to understand this as she giggled and cooed some more. A big smile was on her face too. It warmed the Autobots sparks to see such a moment. At least they had some sort of reassurance of that fact. But now it was time to see what would happen next as they prepared themselves for the reading of the will. Bumblebee handed Sari over to Blackarachnia and they transformed. They made their way to Sparkplug's business as quickly as they could; they wanted this to end already. They just hoped that it would end well for them and for Sari.

Within minutes they were in front of the building and they changed back into their holoforms. Spike and Carly and Powell were already there because their cars were parked outside the building. They made their way inside and quickly found Sparkplug's office. They walked inside and saw Sparkplug sitting at his desk with the Witwicky couple and Powell standing around him. There was a serious look on the lawyer's face.

"Autobots," he greeted. "Please come in, we have much to discuss."

They all nodded their heads and stood around the desk as well. Blackarachnia made sure to stand as far away from Powell as possible as she held Sari. This didn't go unnoticed by the last Sumdac brother as he scolded the Autobots; they were now glaring at him. He was very annoyed with this situation; he didn't see why anyone else beside himself has to be here. Professor Sumdac was his brother and his last of kin beside Sari, but she was just a baby. Therefore, he was entitled to every worldly possession of his brother… and that included Sari.

Truthfully, he didn't need or want Sari at this point. But he knew that as his brother's daughter, she was entitled to some, if not most, of his assets. She couldn't access them now since she was still so young but one day she would be able to. But he would never let that happen because he felt that those assets belonged to him. He just needed Sari in order to get to them without a fight. That's the only reason why he wanted her; there was nothing else to it.

Sparkplug cleared his throat and prepared himself for what he was about to read. Ironically this was probably the easiest thing he would ever have to do in his life. While the death of his friend devastated him, at the same time he still had a job to do. He had to make sure that his client's wishes were fulfilled. He was determined to see this case until the end.

"Alright," he stared. "As you know, Professor Sumdac had a will created not too long before his passing. And now that he's gone, it's my job, as his lawyer, to inform you all of what he wrote on his will. That includes inheritances, belongings and custody."

Powell couldn't help but feel both angry and smug. He was angry that his brother actually went behind his back to get a lawyer and wrote a will without his knowledge. But he was also smug because he knew that there was no other person fit to inherit it all besides him. He was the only adult and living relative of Isaac Sumdac; to him Sari was not a threat because she was just a baby. There was no one there to put up a fight because no one had the right to do so. He waited with anticipation as Sparkplug pulled out the papers and began to read the words.

The Autobots all gathered closer around Sari, they waited too. Spike and Carly looked just as anxious as they waited for the results.

"'I, Isaac Sumdac, have accomplished many great things in life. I achieved the position of a professor, I created a company that helps millions and I have spent my life doing what I love: inventing. However, this all pales in comparison to my greatest achievement,'" Sparkplug stated. "'My greatest achievement in my life was becoming a husband and a father.'"

The Autobots and Witwicky couple smiled at that response but Powell looked disgusted. Nevertheless, Sparkplug kept reading the will.

"'Unfortunately my dear and beloved wife, Sarina Sumdac, passed on before we could fully enjoy parenthood together. That leaves me with our daughter, the child we had together. My daughter means more to me than life itself; she's the last gift I received from my dear wife Sarina before her untimely death. As such nothing would make me happier than see Sari well provided for if anything were to happen to me," Sparkplug read. "In this case there are only a few caretakers I trust her with. All of them would make for a good family but my wish for Sari is that she go to the custody of…'"

This was it, this was the moment that would either make or break the Autobots. What would be Sari's fate? Blackarachnia held the little baby close to her chest and she worried about what would happen next. She could see that Powell was now looking at the baby with a smug look on his face. It looked as if he was confident what the results would be. Within seconds he felt that he would get everything he could ever want. She hoped that it wouldn't happen like that, she just hoped.

Sparkplug looked away from the paper and to the crowd, a look of determination was in his eyes.

"'The Autobots.'"

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 12**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

Everything froze. The whole world stopped.

That's what it felt like.

But what's more, nobody could believe what they had just heard… especially Powell. And he was the first to break the silence that had formed between the groups.

"What?" he quietly asked. "What did you just say?"

Sparkplug turned to the businessman with the same look he had as he read the will. He was not kidding around and wanted Powell to see that.

"It was your brother's wish for his daughter to be placed in the custody of the Autobots," Sparkplug said. "It's written right here."

But Sparkplug didn't give Powell the chance to argue as he added the last part of Professor Sumdac's will.

"'As for Sumdac Industries, the company I built from the ground up, I leave that in the hands of Spike and Carly Witwicky. It is something that I treasure as much as I treasure my daughter. It holds a lot of memories for me, it was a place of new beginnings… not just for me but for the employees and city as well. It was the place where I met my beloved wife, Sarina Sumdac, and the mother of my child. However, it is also my wish for the company to one day belong to our child, our daughter Sari Sumdac. I hope that when she is old enough that Spike and Carly Witwicky will hand it to her.'" Sparkplug stated. "'But in the meantime, Spike and Carly, please take care of my company and treat the employees with respect. Treat them as if they were your own family. When the time comes for Sari to inherit the company please pass down your teachings and stay by her side even after she in charge. That is my wish from you two.'"

Tears welled up in Carly's eyes and they traveled down her cheeks. Spike wiped away the tears forming in his eyes as he held his wife's hand. They couldn't believe what they had just heard, they couldn't believe that their late boss actually trusted them with the ownership of his company if anything were to ever happen to him. And despite the sadness of it all, they allowed themselves to smile. It meant a lot to them to know that Professor Sumdac acknowledged their hard work and dedication before his death.

Powell's anger was boiling inside him as he heard who would get ownership of Sumdac Industries. His hands were tight fists now and his face was turning visibly red. Small veins could be seen on his forehead, they were pulsing hard and fast. He couldn't believe that he was slowly losing to these people and beings. Him, Porter C. Powell!

And Sparkplug wasn't done yet. He held the paper higher as he read the final sentences of the will. He looked back at the Autobots.

"'As for you Autobots, I trust you all with the care of my one and only child. Love her and protect her enough for both Sarina and I. All of my possessions will go to Sari and do not hesitate to share them with her as she grows up,'" Sparkplug said. "These nest few sentences are for each and every one of you, he wanted to address all of you."

That surprised the Autobots but they were interested to hear what their late friend had to say, as was the rest of the people who gathered in the lawyer's office.

"'Optimus and Blackarachnia, please consider Sari as your daughter, for I have seen how you both treat her. The only time I have ever seen such love is between a parent and child. You remind me of Sarina and I when we first found out we were going to be parents, the excitement and devotion are there. And so, I want you both to become her parents and for her to become your daughter.'"

Optimus and Blackarachnia smiled at Professor Sumdac's statements and they couldn't deny how they felt about the little girl. Whenever she was around they always did their best to make sure that she got the care she needed. They never thought of themselves as being parents to her but it made sense how Professor Sumdac would see it that way. Whenever they were in their holoforms it really felt like they were her parents. And now their friend wanted that to happen. Then the attention was moved to Ratchet.

"'Ratchet, I know that you have been through a lot in your life. Your time as a medic has given you plenty of chances to take care of people. I can tell that you have always given it your all to take care of those around you. And now I am asking you to take care of Sari, not just as a patient but as a wise figure as well. Help heal her wounds whenever she needs it and show her to heal others as well. Like a grandfather who passes on their experiences to a grandchild, pass on your wisdom to Sari.'"

Ratchet had been through many things in his life, he had also seen and heard many things as well. Most of those things were bad, but on occasions there were a few good as well. The good started to happen to him after he met Arcee. Their love and life together encouraged him to keep going, this was especially true after his the births of his offspring. His daughter, Red Alert, and his son, First Aid. It was somewhat of a secret that he was a father since he didn't want anyone to be involved in his personal life, the only thing most bots knew was that Arcee was his spark mate. He was a husband and a father but now he had the chance to be something else as well. He had the chance to be a grandfather… to an organic. And that fact alone made his spark beat faster. Now it was Prowl's turn.

"'Prowl, you have a fondness for anything that is living and growing. You have taken a peculiar interest in this planet and its many secrets and beauties. Whenever you observed your surroundings you always made sure to take important notes, and these notes have a deep meaning for you. I want to be the same with Sari, I want you to watch her grow and take notes on her accomplishments and milestones. Be there for her and teach her about the wonders the world has to offer, like an uncle to his niece.'"

Prowl smiled a little as he heard the professor's words about him. Much like Ratchet, he had been through tragedy and it was because of that he was able to learn the importance of life. That also included the appreciation of life, he learned to see the wonders of the world. And that included the Earth, he saw what humans were capable of as well as the wildlife and nature here. He enjoyed it all, and nothing made him happier to see than a lifeform growing. Perhaps it came from his failure to protect the new lives entrusted to him by his late teacher. Maybe this was his way of making up for it, he would stay by his little life and make sure that it grew properly. He would do it for himself, for the professor and Sari.

"'Bulkhead and Bumblebee, you two are the youngest of the group but despite that you still have so much to offer. You have much to learn but you have much to give as well, just like Sari. You both know how to have fun and to look on the bright side of the bad times. I want you to protect Sari and remind her of the positives of being a child and being young in general. Show her how to have fun while guiding her on the right path, be her brothers as she will be your sister.'"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee had big smiles on their faces once their names were mentioned. They couldn't believe that the late professor that highly of them. They were used to being labeled as the misfits, the ones who couldn't do anything right. But that didn't matter to Sari, she was so young that she couldn't give labels to others. She didn't care about their status, all she cared about was that they made her happy. They were happy with the fact that they made her smile and laugh, she always wanted to be around them. That was more than what they were used to, and now they had the chance to be something more than just friends to Sari. They had the opportunity to become a part of her family and for her to become a part of theirs. And they wanted that very badly at this point.

They all did. Sparkplug continued reading.

"'Never let anyone tell you that it is wrong for Sari to be in your custody or to be under your guardianship. I know that Sarina would have wanted this as well. If she were alive she would have agreed with this decision. Please, if possible, consider adopting Sari as your own because I want her to be a part of a family. It may be unusual from most families but as long as there is love then it is acceptable to me. A different kind of family, that's what Sari needs.'"

Sparkplug looked very sincere when he said that part of the will, Spike and Carly looked at their friends with smiles on their faces. But Powell looked disgusted, the very thought of Sari being raised by robots was enough to make him shudder. His brother actually trusted machines more than flesh and blood. The audacity!

The Autobots couldn't believe what they were hearing. A human, their friend, actually wanted them to adopt Sari as one of their own. And they knew what that was implying. Professor Sumdac wanted Sari to be adopted into their makeshift family.

Sari was too young to understand what was going on, she just giggled and happily reached for the Autobots around her. Blackarachnia couldn't help but smile a little as she continued to hold the small organic in her arms. The thought of the little girl becoming her daughter made her spark feel warm. She always wanted to be a mother, Optimus and her became spark mates when they were young but they contemplated having children of their own at one point in their lives. They had to wait on the idea since they were in charge of building and maintain space bridges but now they had the chance. She had the chance to actually be a mother, it didn't even matter to her that the child wasn't their own or of their kind. She loved Sari, she held deep maternal love for her and now she wanted to prove it. She made her decision on the spot. She would do it and she was sure that the rest of her team wanted to do it as well.

"'And so, it is my last wish for you to not only love and care for Sari as if she were one of you but to remind her that her parents loved her very much. Tell her stories of Sarina and me, tell her that no matter where we are that we will always be watching over her, and most importantly tell her that we love her, now and forever,'" Sparkplug added. "'With that I conclude my last statements, this is my will and I hope that it will be honored by those who read it. It will sadden me if I should die soon, and I fear saying goodbye to all of you. But I will always be there even if you can't see me, and remember the good life I have lived. Sincerely, Isaac M. Sumdac.'"

With that Sparkplug put done the will and he turned to the audience gathered around his table. For the most part everyone was calm… with one exception. And he wasn't surprised at who it was. That person made his raw emotions known to the others.

"This is an outrage!" Powell yelled.

That shocked the Autobots and Witwicky couple, but it scared Sari. The little girl let out a small gasp before breaking out into wails. Blackarachnia quickly reacted as she positioned Sari better in her arms and began to rub her back soothingly. Optimus and the other Autobots looked just as concerned as they got closer to Sari.

But Powell could care less about the baby at the moment, his anger was directed at Sparkplug and he stomped over to the desk. As he was there he leaned over the piece of furniture and pointed accusingly at the lawyer.

"You!" he exclaimed.

Sparkplug turned to Powell but he didn't flinch or move a muscle. He had been a lawyer for a little over half his life; he was used to outbursts and threats. He never paid attention to them before and he was not going to start to now. He heard the rants of the angered man and he just sat in his chair, he took it all in.

"You forged it didn't you!" he added. "You manipulated Isaac into writing that will!"

The lawyer was not amused nor threatened by the sudden actions; instead he slowly stood up from his seat and spoke his mind.

"His signature and printed name are right here," Sparkplug said as he pointed to the corner of the page. "I would think that you of all people would recognize your own brother's signature."

The insult hit Powell like a ton of bricks and his anger increased. His glare bore into Sparkplug and Sparkplug glared back at him.

"I won't accept this! I'll never accept this!" Powell shouted. "Sumdac Industries belongs to me! I am the one who have inherited ownership of it! Not these mere employees! I'm also the one who should have custody of Sari! These robots don human disguises and suddenly they're one of us? Don't make me laugh! They can't possibly care for a child, just as this couple can't take care of a company!"

This struck a nerve with all of the members of the audience. They knew that Powell was a critical person but to result to such insults was just unfair and wrong. Who was he to decide such judgements? He didn't know them and he most certainly didn't know what was best for Sumdac Industries and Sari. Optimus showed his frustration and anger as he took several steps to Powell.

"On the contrary," Optimus started.

Powell and Sparkplug looked at the Autobot leader, he stood proud and tall as he made his next declaration.

"I think I speak for my team and for myself when I say that we are more than capable of taking care of Sari and attending to her needs. Just as we are capable of giving her the love she deserves," he added. "We will become her family, I will take responsibility for Sari… as her father."

This shocked Powell as he let out a loud gasp, but the Autobots and Witwicky couple looked proud of the fact that Optimus said such a thing. Sparkplug looked amused as he took delight in watching Powell squirm like the insect he was. Powell liked to think of other as such, but how he was on the receiving end. That was when Blackarachnia waked beside her mate, with Sari now calmer and sniffling a little. But nonetheless, still calm.

"And I was take responsibility for Sari as well, as her mother," she announced.

Optimus smiled at his mate and he nodded his head, Blackarachnia smiled back and she held tightly onto the little girl. Their daughter. And that was when the Witwicky couple spoke their thoughts.

"We will take responsibility for Sumdac Industries, we will do as Professor Sumdac wanted. We will take over until Sari is of age to inherit it," Carly stated.

"And we will teach her all that she needs to know before he takes over the company, and for now we will take care of the employees as well," Spike added.

Sparkplug smiled at the scene before him, he was proud to see them taking a stand against Powell and his ego. And Powell seemed to be shocked at this as he felt himself being cornered by the group. He knew that it was pointless to argue now, but he refused to back down from this entire situation. He stood as tall as he could before glaring at the group before him.

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot! I will get what I want, even if it means going against my brother in the process!"

With that Powell dashed through the door, his anger boiling as he made his way back to his car. He swore that this wasn't over; he wouldn't go down without a fight. He refused to lose to the likes of the Autobots. As soon as he was inside he slammed the door and let out a frustrated scream.

"Curse you Isaac," he growled. "Even in death you have cheated me!"

He couldn't believe that in the end his brother got the last laugh, like he won something that could never be finished. Even if he died right now, his brother still would have won. His brother got his way because everyone was going to honor his wishes. And he couldn't stand that thought, he wanted revenge. He was a man of his word, he would have it… no matter what it took. He would fight this! And so he drove back to his company, his thoughts buzzing around with the ways he could handle this. One thing's for sure, he had calls to make.

Meanwhile, back at the office of Sparkplug, everyone was still reeling from the reading of the will. That was when Sparkplug sat back down in his seat, the will was still in his hands as he did so. Silence and tension filled the air as no one knew what to do. But after several minutes of silence, the youngest Autobot broke the tension.

"Well that could have gone worse," Bumblebee said sheepishly.

"It could have gone better too," Prowl added.

Despite the situation they were in, Sparkplug gave a small smile at the statements.

"Either way, these were Isaac Sumdac's last wishes… and they will be honored seeing as how it is legally binding," Sparkplug stated.

Prowl looked at Sparkplug and then back to Sari, the little girl was still clutching onto Blackarachnia. She looked more relaxed and calm now that Powell was gone but he still worried for her. The female Autobot was still comforting the little baby by gently patting her back and holding her close to her spark.

Sari nuzzled into the comforting presence as the sounds of the beating spark soothed her. She then spotted the ninja bot holoform staring at her, she smiled and waved at him. She was happy to see Prowl repeating the same actions back to her, that was when he turned his attention back to Sparkplug.

"Even so…" Prowl started.

Sparkplug could understand Prowl's worries. In fact, he was a little worried himself. He knew what kind of a man Powell was, and he knew that the man would keep his promise. This truly wasn't over… not by a long shot.

"In any case, I'll have to start the paperwork on Sari and Sumdac Industries. Ownership shall go to Spike and Carly Witwicky until the day Sari is old enough for the ownership to be transferred to her. But in the meantime her guardians will have access to Professor Sumdac's assets and funds in order to properly care for her. And that includes the custody of Sari herself," Sparkplug explained. "Assets, funds and Sari will be given to you Autobots, please ensure to it that all are taken care of. This is what Professor Sumdac wanted."

The Autobots looked at the lawyer and then they looked to each other. Even the Witwicky couple looked a little unsure but those worries quickly went away once they remembered the late professor. They remembered how desperate he was to avoid Powell's wrath and control. He didn't want his company or his daughter to go him. The man was so desperate to avoid this that he got a lawyer involved to make sure his will was amended as such. How could they deny him such requests? They looked back at the lawyer and they all nodded their heads.

"We understand," Optimus said.

"We do too," Spike added.

Sparkplug nodded, he was very pleased with their answers.

"Very good," he stated. "And I want you all to know that whatever happens in the future, you can always count on me to come to your aide. Especially if it includes Powell, that man will try anything to get his hands on his brother's possessions… even if it meant using legal or illegal means to do so."

"How is that guy not a Decepticon?" Bumblebee silently commented.

Bulkhead and Prowl smiled a little at the comment while Optimus looked at the lawyer, worry filled his expression. He didn't want anything bad to happen to both Sari and Sumdac Industries, but he was curious to hear how Powell could use the legal system in order to get what he wanted.

"And how would Powell be able to accomplish such a task through legal means?" Optimus asked.

"Well, he could hire a lawyer to fight against the adoption and legal process of ownership. If that's the case he would have to prove that both parties, which are your group and Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, are unfit to take care of anything or anyone," Sparkplug stated. "And if he manages to prove that then the court might take his requests into consideration. Unfortunately these things take time so there's no way of knowing for sure when this whole matter will be over."

Now all of the Autobots looked a little worried but Sparkplug quickly eased their concerns. He smiled at them and gestured to Sari.

"But in the meantime I suggest you all do what you promised Professor Sumdac, take care of Sari and Sumdac Industries."

The two groups agreed as they nodded their heads. They would do just that, right now they had to get to work. The Autobots knew that they had to transfer Sari's belongings to their base. They also had to make sure that their home was better baby proofed than before. The Witwicky couple had to inform the rest of the employees of the news and go over the company's papers. Another thing they had to do was make sure that everything was in order before anyone went back to work. Now that everything was said and done, they bid Sparkplug farewell and he did the same. They would have to wait for everything to go through, but until then they would enjoy the lives they had. They left Sparkplug's office and headed outside the building.

The Witwicky couple said their goodbyes to the Autobots and they promised to send Sari's belongings as soon as they got back to Sumdac Tower. With that the Autobots and Witwicky couple parted ways. The robots headed to their home and once they were there they got to work in making the environment safer for Sari. If she was going to be living there with them then they had to make everything perfect, especially if Powell would try to use that against them. They would prove that they were capable caregivers.

Just as promised, Sari's belongings were sent over to the Autobots base. A bigger crib, a bassinet, blankets, pillows, bibs, bottles, pacifiers, baby utensils, towels, diapers, clothes, toys and everything else a child could want or need was sent. The Autobots already had food from Sari's previous along with formula, plus Sparkplug would have to give them access to the funds sometime this week, so they weren't worried about that.

Sari's room was still in Optimus and Blackarachnia's shared room, the two new parents did more decorating in the room before putting on the finishing touches. By the time everything was done, it was late. Blackarachnia changed into her holoform as she prepared a bottle for Sari. Once she was done she held Sari and fed her. The little girl accepted the meal as she relaxed into the femme bot's embrace. Optimus couldn't help but stare as his mate did so. The rest of the bots called it a night by this time, they were in their rooms and sleeping on their berths while the Autobot couple bonded over Sari.

Within the hour Sari was finished with her meal and Blackarachnia burped her before rocking her in her arms once more. Sari yawned and her eyes fluttered closed, that was when Optimus took the sleeping child out his mate's arms. He rocked her one last time before placing Sari into her new and improved crib. He then carefully placed a blanket over her along with a stuffed animal.

Sari nuzzled into the covers of her cradle. She slept peacefully and held onto the stuffed animal as she did so. Blackarachnia and Optimus smiled over the sight of it, their daughter was sleeping soundly in her crib.

Their daughter.

It sounded so surreal and it they thought that this was all a dream, but it wasn't. This was reality, their new reality. They were now parents and Sari was one of them now.

"She's ours now," Blackarachnia whispered.

Optimus nodded.

"And we'll always be there for her," he confirmed. "As her parents."

The spider bot smiled at her mate before leaning into the crib and placing a gentle kiss on Sari's forehead. Optimus caressed Sari's hair and did the same as his mate before walking to their berths. With that they too feel asleep and waited for the next day to come. They didn't know what eh future held for them and Sari but they were determined to always be by her side and make sure that Professor Sumdac's wishes were honored.

They wouldn't let anything happen to their family, their different kind of family.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 13**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

It was strange to see how the world continue to turn even after the death of a loved one. Life went on as if nothing had ever happened.

Everything was as it should be at the moment.

The Autobot base was as peaceful as ever and Sumdac Industries was running as smoothly as possible. Despite the overwhelming sorrow and hardships, everyone managed to bounce back. They all coped in their own ways and they still missed the company of their late friend. But now everything seemed to be looking up after the loss of Professor Sumdac.

And most importantly, things were starting to look bright for Sari Sumdac, the one and only child of that man. Not only did she have a new home, but she also had a new family to go with that home. For the last two months, after the professor's funeral, she had been cared for by the Autobots. They provided for her and gave her everything she needed to be a healthy baby.

The six month old was currently climbing all over Bumblebee's holoform, both of them were laughing as she did so. They were outside the base at the moment, Bumblebee thought it would be a good idea for Sari to get some fresh air before her dinner. The sky was darkening and no trace of a villain was in sight, today seemed to be one of those rare peaceful days. Bumblebee enjoyed being a hero to the city, but it was nice to take a break every once and a while. Besides, he liked entertaining Sari when he could. The little girl was a delight to be around.

That's when he lifted the girl high in the air, she laughed some more as he did so. He brought her close to his face before gently pulling her away. Sari clapped her hands at the ride he was giving her.

"How's that Sari?" he asked. "Do you like it?"

Bumblebee smiled, he lived for those laughs. They were the purest sounds he had ever heard, they made him remember why he had to be a hero. He to because of people like Sari and for Sari herself. That's when he brought her close to his holoform's face, Sari's small hands patted his cheeks and she made cooing sounds in response. Bumblebee held her close as he gently nuzzled his holoform's nose next to hers.

There was without a doubt that Sari had Bumblebee wrapped around her finger. During the last two months Bumblebee had taken several steps into maturity, at least that's what Prowl joked about. All the other Autobots had noticed how Bumblebee had taken on more responsibility when it came to Sari. Whenever the Autobots had to deal with a villain, he would always volunteer to stay behind. They all took turns, but Bumblebee volunteered whenever he could. Bulkhead had also seen the yellow bot reading more into human babies. Blackarachnia had ordered books based on the subject not too long after Sari's arrival. They were meant for her and Optimus since they mostly dealt with parenthood, but Bumblebee started reading them too. He learned all that he could about babies from this sources.

And now here they were, it hadn't been an easy road. Not a day went by that Bumblebee didn't think about the professor and his wife. There were days that Bumblebee felt guilty for being a part of Sari's life while they weren't. It wasn't fair, everyone knew that, and he still couldn't get over how Professor Sumdac had died. They said that he died of a heart attack, but Bumblebee wondered if Powell had any part in that heart attack. After all, not too long before his death Professor Sumdac had suffered from a stress attack.

It was stress brought on by Powell, that's what Bumblebee thought. The man wouldn't leave him alone after his wife's death, and he made raising Sari more difficult than it had to be. He just wouldn't allow his brother any peace during a time where he needed it. He needed support and Powell refused to give it to him. And then Professor Sumdac died.

How was it not Powell's fault? Bumblebee blamed Powell for it all, he was the reason why the professor was gone and why Sari was an orphan. And yet he had the audacity to ask for more, it made Bumblebee sick. Bumblebee's thoughts were clouded by hate and annoyance, but they were interrupted when Sari patted his cheek some more.

He let out a small gasp at the sudden action. He realized what he was doing, and he knew he had to stop. He couldn't allow thoughts like that to cloud his judgement. Even if he still blamed Powell and even if he hated the man, he couldn't allow it to consume him. He knew that's not what Professor Sumdac and his wife would have wanted. He had to focus on the now, and Sari was that now.

He let out a small sigh before gently tapping his forehead on Sari's. The more time he spent with Sari, the more he wondered how she was going to be as she grew up. He constantly thought about her future, and he hoped that he would be a big part of it too. He hoped all of them would be a part of it, especially when it looked like they weren't going anywhere any time soon. But he couldn't imagine leaving this place anyway. As long as Sari was here, he was home.

"I wonder how you'll be when you start talking," Bumblebee commented. "I wish you could talk right now, then again I wish you could walk too. You and I could get into all sorts of trouble together."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" a familiar voice responded.

That startled Bumblebee as he jolted off the ground, Sari still carefully tucked in his arms. He turned around to see the source of that voice, it was none other than Optimus Prime. Bumblebee relaxed a little at the familiar sight.

"Hey boss bot, what's up?" he asked.

Sari cooed in response and she waved at Optimus, her adoptive father. The Prime couldn't help but smile, and he walked over to his young scout and Sari. Optimus transformed into his holoform as he did so, and that's when Sari reached out to him. Optimus wasted no time in collecting Sari in his arms, the little girl nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Bumblebee smiled at the sight of it, he still couldn't believe that his leaders had taken responsibility for Sari. They were her parents now, and that means she was a part of their family. Optimus was her father and Blackarachnia was her mother, the adoption process was in still in the works. It would take while, that's what Sparkplug had told, especially when there was chance that Powell would fight it.

So far they hadn't heard anything from him, and Bumblebee didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. But once again he forced himself to forget about it. That's when his leader spoke.

"It's time to come back inside Bumblebee," Optimus said. "Blackarachnia has Sari's dinner ready for her."

The young bot simply nodded his head.

"Okay," he responded.

With that the two disguised Autobots went back inside their base, the others were waiting for them. Blackarachnia was in her holoform as well, she had just finished setting up Sari's dinner along with her bottle. She turned to her mate and comrade and smiled once she saw the little girl in Optimus's arms. As soon as she was close enough she caressed her hair.

"Hey there cutie," she cooed. "Did you enjoy your play outside?"

Sari gurgled in response, much to her adoptive mother's joy.

"So what's her dinner for today?" Optimus questioned.

"Mashed carrots and mashed apples. She's still getting used to solid foods so I don't want to give her too much yet," Blackarachnia replied. "Then there's her formula."

That's when Bumblebee spoke.

"I want to do it today," he said. "I like feeding her with her bottle.

As soon as he said that his close friend walked next to him, Bulkhead had overheard the couple talking about Sari's dinner and wanted to be of assistance.

"I'll feed her too, I'll handle the solid foods," Bulkhead stated.

"Be careful, don't make a mess of her food," Prowl interjected. "I'm responsible for cleaning her afterwards and Ratchet has to get her clothes ready for tonight."

"We won't!" Bumblebee and Bulkhead whined in unison.

Sari merely clapped her hands and laughed a little as well. Optimus and Blackarachnia smiled at their teammate's antics, all of this was because of Sari. Each of their comrades had taken responsibility for the little girl in their own ways, they all worked together to take care of her.

And so Bumblebee was given the small baby yet again, he held her in his arms and brought the bottle to her mouth. Sari instantly started to suckle on the bottle, Bulkhead patiently waited for his turn as he sat beside Bumblebee.

With Sari's dinner taken care of the two leaders made their way to the living room of their base. Prowl had already taken his seat as they did so. They watched the shows on the television's screen as the old medic bot made his way into the room. There was a look of annoyance on his face as he did so. Optimus was the first to speak on the matter.

"Is something wrong Ratchet?"

"Everything is wrong," Ratchet grumbled as he sat down beside his teammates.

"Were you able to contact Arcee again?" Prowl questioned.

"Yes, and the news is still as grim as ever. I swear I don't know what those bots on Cybertron are thinking sometimes."

"Does it relate to our stay here? Or the Allspark?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Both," he replied. "So far there have been no efforts to come here. It seems like being in possession of the Allspark doesn't guarantee us a place at the table. We take last priority over everything else."

Optimus let out a sigh at his teammate's frustration. It wasn't them he was worried about, so far they had done alright here on earth. But the Allspark did concern him, he didn't trust it being here. He thought that it would have been safer in the custody of Cybertron command. But they didn't seem to think so, or maybe they just didn't care. Optimus had to agree with Ratchet on this matter, it was all so wrong. But he had little to no position to argue otherwise.

"Arcee has tried talking some sense into the Elite Guard, but there has been no official decision yet. Shame too, I was hoping to see her soon. It hasn't been easy adjusting to life here on this planet, especially when I have a daughter and son to think about-"

That statement caught every bot off guard, especially the two youngest team members. As stated before, barely anyone knew about Ratchet's personal life. He preferred to keep a low profile, especially after his service in the Great War.

"You have a daughter!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"You have a son!" Bulkhead questioned. "Since when?"

"Since the beginning of my relationship with Arcee," Ratchet replied.

"And you never cared to mention this to us because?" Prowl asked.

"Cause it was none of yer business that's why," Ratchet responded. "Besides the last thing I needed was any young bots teasing me about my personal life."

Bumblebee loosened up a little at that response, he couldn't really argue there. He did enjoy teasing the medic whenever he could, especially when it was so easy to do. But to hear something like this was truly startling and crazy, at least to him it was.

"Well you got me there," Bumblebee agreed. "I must say that I never picked you for that type Ratchet. I assumed that it was just you and Arcee."

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders and gave the youngest two bots a confident smile.

"I wasn't always this old bucket of bolts you know, in the beginning it was just me and Arcee. But after the war, we decided that we wanted more out of life. So we settled down and started a family of our own," he explained. "Our daughter, Red Alert, was born first and then our son, First Aid, came along later."

"Red Alert? First Aid? I've heard those names before," Optimus said.

"I'm sure you have," Ratchet replied. "My children are two of the best medics on Cybertron, they personally serve under the Elite Guard."

"Wow," Blackarachnia commented.

"Impressive," Prowl agreed.

"Indeed, it seems like they took after their sire," Optimus stated.

"That's what I was going to say boss bot," Bulkhead added. "But that's seriously cool Ratchet, I would like to meet them whenever we see Cybertron again."

"I'll be sure to let them know if that happens," the old medic replied. "In the meantime we'll just have to live with what we got ourselves into. Not that there's anything wrong with our current situation of course."

He looked to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee feeding the young organic they had taken in. She was clearly enjoying the attention she was getting from the two bots. Ratchet smiled a little at the scene, he was reminded of his own children. When they were still protoforms he remembered how much time Arcee and him devoted to their care. Arcee was a great mother, and he was proud that she was the carrier of his protoforms. They grew up to be healthy bots, and they were successful in their careers. Overall, he was very proud of his children and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

And now it seems like he had the chance to do it over again, only with an organic protoform this time. He was surprised to discover that raising Sari wasn't that different than raising a regular protoform. However, it saddened him to know that her own parents won't be the ones to do so. Being a father himself, he knew the joys of parenthood, and that only made it harder to know that fact. But he was grateful that his own teammates stepped up to take custody of Sari.

"Let's just hope that there's light at the end of this long tunnel," he commented. "I've faced many enemies in my lifetime, but I've never gone up against an organic."

"The same can be said for the rest of us," Blackarachnia replied. "Beating Powell might be one of the hardest things will ever have to do. We're not organics, therefore their rules don't apply to us, but our rules don't apply to them either."

The ninja bot nodded in his head in agreement, but then he remembered the late professor.

"Sari is a part of both worlds now," Prowl added. "Professor Sumdac knew that and yet he still wanted us to take custody of her. Therefore, she is technically a part of the two worlds, our world and their world. What a fascinating way to live."

"That is true," Optimus stated. "And it's not like we are without allies here on this planet, there are some humans who are on our side."

The rest of the team agreed with their leader, but they still knew that this would be a tough battle to fight. After a few minutes Sari was done with her meal and she yawned a little in response, that's when Blackarachnia walked over to the two young bots and burped her. Sari let out a few small burps and yawned some more. With that the spider bot handed Sari over to Prowl and the ninja bot prepared a quick bath for her, Ratchet was assigned with the clean up on her clothes as he set out a new pair for her. The two bots did their part and Sari was now clean and refreshed, she was then handed back to Blackarachnia's holoform. The female transformer wrapped the little girl in warm blanket and rocked her in her embrace.

It was late now, Sari was nearly asleep and swaddled in Blackarachnia's arms. The femme knew that it was time to place her in her crib. Optimus knew it too and he was about walk with his mate and adoptive daughter to the crib when something interrupted their peaceful moment. A knock on the base's door caught their attention.

"Now who in Cybertron could that be at this hour?" Ratchet grumbled.

"I guess we're about to find out," Optimus replied as he walked over to the door.

He pressed a button and the door lifted off the door to reveal a familiar face. And it was someone they were not looking forward to seeing, especially now. It was Porter C. Powell, and he wasn't alone. Standing on each of his sides were two men dressed in formal attire. One had blond hair and wore a pair of glasses, the other had dark violet hair and dark circles under his eye. There were an odd pair to say the least.

"Powell," Optimus greeted.

"Good evening Optimus Prime," Powell stated. "And how are you today?'

"It was fine until you showed up," Bumblebee whispered as he crossed his arms.

"Tell me about it," Bulkhead replied.

Despite their whispers Optimus heard his teammate's responses but he ignored them. He couldn't get after them because he felt the same way about this surprise visit. The leader of the Autobots remained composed as he stared at the three men before him.

"Everything is fine Powell," Optimus simply responded. "And what do we owe the pleasure of this sudden visit?"

Powell gave the young leader a confident smirk before gesturing to the men.

"If you must know, I came by to introduce you to my two associates. You'll be seeing more of them soon, so I figured why not get acquainted now."

That's when Optimus observed the two men, he noticed how formal they were dressed and both of them had briefcases in their hands. They reminded him of Sparkplug, and that's when Optimus realized who they were.

"Lawyers," Optimus assumed.

"Correct," Powell confirmed. "May I introduce Prometheus Black and Henry Masterson, two of the fiercest lawyers in the city of Detroit. As well as entrepreneurs that my company sponsors."

"The pleasure is ours," Black replied.

"If you say so," Master added with a slight scoff. "Let's just get this over with, I have places to be and things to do."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead frowned at the sudden remark, the other Autobots didn't look to pleased either.

"Oh joy," Bumblebee groaned. "They're not even here for a minute and they're already acting like they've won something.

"I agree little buddy," Bulkhead commented. "They're just as bad as Powell."

That's when Powell took a step forward.

"Patience Masterson, after all these robots have been kind enough to look after my dear niece in my absence."

Blackarachnia's grip on Sari tightened a little once she heard that, she didn't like how Powell made it seem like he cared about Sari. Everyone knew that was far from the truth, he only wanted Sari to get to her inheritance. Sari's eyes fluttered between open and closed, she was trying to get to sleep but the commotion around her was preventing her from doing so. That's when Optimus spoke up.

"We're only doing what Professor Sumdac wanted," he said.

"Yes, and I can see that you've done a fine job at raising her," Powell replied.

That's when the tone of his voice took a sudden turn, it no longer sounded professional. Instead, it was menacing and threatening. It was his true nature, they all knew that. And something told them that they weren't going to like what they were about to hear.

"However, there is another reason for my presence here. I'm here to tell you that your services will no longer be necessary," he stated firmly. "I'm suing you all for sole custody of Sari."

Silence filled the room, you could hear the sound of a pin drop. Before it was replaced with sheer shock and anger.

"What!" Bumblebee and Bulkhead exclaimed in unison.

"Are you serious?" Ratchet questioned.

"Of course," Prowl added.

Blackarachnia shielded the little girl away from the men, causing Sari to stir a little. The femme noticed this and quickly placated her before drawing her close to her spark. She gently patted the baby's back.

"Nice, nice Sari," she cooed. "I'm not angry with you sweetie."

That's when her gaze turned to Powell and his men, she glared at them. Never in her life had she felt such sheer anger and hatred, not even the Decepticons warranted this much from her.

"Over my cold, lifeless chassis," she whispered.

Because of the bond she shared with Optimus, he could feel her emotions and he couldn't help but lose his composure as a result.

"Is that so?" Optimus questioned. "On what grounds?"

Despite being young, Optimus wasn't a fool. He wanted to hear Powell say the reason why he was going through this, even though he knew the reason why. But Powell was too smart to fall for it.

"Oh come now, let's not haggle here. We both know that it would be in Sari's best interest to go to a family member," he argued.

"A family member huh? So to a parent then," Bulkhead said. "And last I checked Prime and Blackarachnia took responsibility for Sari as her new parents."

Powell glared at the green bot in his holoform, the very mention of that made him sick.

"Parents? Don't be absurd. In case you've all forgotten, Sari isn't a robot, she's a human… like me," Powell stated. "That fact alone doesn't make you qualified to raise a human child, especially when she has a living relative."

"But wasn't it your brother who entrusted her to us?" Optimus asked. "At the time the professor was alive, and yet he felt that Sari would be better off in our care."

"If I recall Isaac was still recovering from his stress attack at the time, he was too hopped up on medication to properly know what he was doing," Powell replied.

"An attack which you caused," Bumblebee mumbled.

Bumblebee's comment didn't go unheard, Powell heard it as well as his lawyers. But the sudden remark did catch the rest of the team off guard. Never in their lives had they heard Bumblebee being so serious.

"What was that?" Powell asked.

All eyes and optics were on Bumblebee, but he didn't care. This needed to be said, especially when it had been bothering him for a while now.

"It's your fault that the professor is dead. He was perfectly healthy at the beginning, but the stress you placed upon him became too much. I mean come on, the man was already suffering because of his wife's sudden death and he was already under enough stress being a single parent. But you had to go and make it worse by threatening to take his company away from him!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "Your selfishness killed your own brother!"

Powell glared at the robot and he was about lunge at him but his lawyers stopped him in his tracks. Bumblebee wasn't threatened, he wasn't afraid of this human or his lackeys. But he wasn't going to stand by and watch Powell make himself seem like the good one here. Besides, he didn't want this man to take Sari away. Sari meant too much to him and his teammates, he wasn't about to give her up because of this man and his threats. The Autobots didn't try to fight him on this, they knew he was right and they were proud of him for taking a stand.

"How dare you!" Powell yelled. "Who are you say such things to me! You are nothing but a mere robot, an alien! You're not of this world, you belong in space and Sari belongs here! She could never be a part of your world!"

"Easy Mr. Powell don't let these machines and their lies get under your skin. They don't know any better, it's as you said they are not from this world. And therefore, they are unfamiliar the way we do things here," Black said.

Powell managed to settle down as his lawyer spoke, that's when Black turned his attention to the Autobots. He gazed at the sleeping girl in Blackarachnia's arms.

"We can settle things legally, or we can do it right now. All of this can go away if you just assign Mr. Powell custody of his niece. Mr. Powell here has every right to Miss Sumdac, he is her uncle and the living brother of her late father. And that's not an opinion, it's a fact and a legal one at that," Black stated. "I'm sure the last thing you want is to drag this out in court, especially when the odds aren't in your favor."

That's when the second lawyer spoke.

"Just spare yourselves the time and effort, hand the kid over and you'll never hear from Mr. Powell again," Masterson added. "Besides, robots raising a human? Don't make me laugh, what could a robot possibly offer to a human, especially ones like you. Robots aren't sentient beings, they're man made machines that do whatever their master tells them to do."

The Autobot's flinched at that statement.

"He's right you know, a robot is incapable of properly nurturing a human child," Black agreed. "Mr. Powell is a much better candidate in this situation.

The group of Autobots were starting to silently fume at those derogatory implications. They may have been on this planet by accident and they still had a lot to learn about the organic life here, but that didn't make them incompetent. Blackarachnia had heard enough from these people.

"This is ridiculous," she stated. " _My daughter_ will be nurtured here, with her _father_ and _me_. She also has the company her other family members. I can't think of a better place where she could be, she has plenty of people who love and care of her. It doesn't matter that we're not human, we are still capable of raising a child."

The two lawyers didn't look interested or amazed by the statements.

"How disgusting," Masterson mocked. "This is why a kid can't be raised by machines."

"All the more reason to just hand Miss Sumdac over," Black added.

Blackarachnia stepped away from the humans, Sari still in her arms.

"No you can't have her!" Blackarachnia shouted.

Optimus comforted his mate by placing a hand on her shoulder and the other on Sari's sleeping form.

"Relax dear, no one is taking our child," Optimus replied. "Professor Sumdac himself wanted us to raise Sari as if she was our own, and we intend to do just that."

Powell glared at the leader.

"Even if it means going to court?" he asked.

Optimus didn't have to think to respond to such a simple question. He knew the answer even before the question was asked. And he knew that his teammates would agree with what he was about to do.

"Yes," Optimus stated firmly.

Minutes went by in silence, the tension was thick. That's when Powell answered to his enemies' remark.

"Very well, I came here to offer you a way out and this is the response I get," Powell scoffed. "I shall see all of you in court, you better hope that you find a lawyer who will represent robots."

"They're as good as finished," Masterson said.

"Not much of a challenge I must say," Black agreed.

With that the three men left, leaving the Autobots alone with Sari still in their possession. They were grateful that she could still stay with them for the time being. But now they were about to fight in court, instead of a battlefield. This was a first for all of them, and they knew that they would need every advantage they could get.

"So," Bumblebee started. "What do we do now?"

Optimus turned to the young scout and gave him a serious look.

"What we've been doing since we got here," Optimus stated. "We fight."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Prowl asked. "As much as we want to, we still need to have the element of surprise in our hands. Powell is a fierce opponent, he won't go down easily."

"Which is why we need as many allies as we can on our side," Ratchet added. "We have to play by their rules if we hope to come out of this as the victors. It's just like the Great Wars again."

"Well if he wants to fight dirty, then let's fight dirty," Bumblebee stated. "That man doesn't deserve Sari."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and that's when Optimus remembered something very important, or rather someone. The young leader transformed back into his regular state and he used his communicator to call on the one person who could help them at this point. Within seconds he had the person he was looking for.

"Sparkplug," he stated. "It seems like we'll be in need of your services after all."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 14**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

"Prometheus Black and Henry Masterson huh?" Sparkplug questioned. "Yeah I've heard of them before, they're not only lawyers but they're well known in the scientific community too. Black works more with chemicals and Masterson works with machines and engineers."

Blackarachnia and Optimus listened to the lawyer's comments as the other two. It was early in the morning, and it was the day after Powell's visit to the Autobot's base. Sparkplug agreed to meet with them immediately after the he got the call from Optimus. He arrived early and they went over yesterday's events. They informed him about Powell's threats and who his attorneys were.

"So they're picture perfect?" Blackarachnia inquired.

Sparkplug shook his head and a look of disgust spread across his face at the very thought of the men.

"Not actually, they may be known for their scientific and legal accomplishments, but they've had their fair share of run-ins with trouble. The only reason why it's not public record is because Powell Motorworks always settles it out of court," Sparkplug explained. "As far as I'm concerned both of them have their shady backgrounds. But Powell always covers up for them, that's especially easy to do since he has connections to almost every business here in Detroit."

Optimus expressed his worry about the matter.

"Do you think we're winning a losing battle here?" Optimus asked.

Sparkplug couldn't lie to them, it wasn't in his nature to do so. He knew that they were at a strict disadvantage due to Powell's influence but that didn't mean that he was going to give up. This is a case that has never been tried before, and that's why Sparkplug felt like it could work. The lawyer felt like he an advantage over Powell because of this.

"No, it may be difficult but not impossible," Sparkplug said. "Trust me I've taken down some powerful opponents during my career. Powell may be a man of great influence and power but he's not invincible. Case in point, he didn't get control of Sumdac Industries like he wanted, Professor Sumdac made sure of that."

Despite the tension and the situation, the two Autobots couldn't help but smirk at that. In the end, the professor seemed to have given them an advantage as well.

"Plus, you have a counter argument. The will Professor Sumdac left behind is legally binding, and I was his witness as he signed it. I can tell you right now that he knew what he was doing," Sparkplug added.

The Autobot couple nodded their heads in agreement, and that's when they heard the sounds of laughter echo through their base. They turned to see Sari playing with the rest of their teammates. Ratchet was holding the little girl as Bumblebee, Prowl and Bulkhead used her toys to play with her. Sari clapped and giggled as she watched their antics. It sight of it made their sparks warm, that was their daughter they were watching. They wanted to see more of those smiles and hear more of those laughs, they wouldn't allow Powell to take that away from him. Optimus turned back to the lawyer.

"So how should we go about this?" Optimus asked.

Sparkplug contemplated for a minute before giving them an answer.

"Well Powell already brought the case to a judge, that's probably what he's been doing for the past two months. And judging by what you both told me, it seems like he thought he could get custody from you rather than through the court. That just shows that he's concerned about what the potential results could be," he explained. "Nevertheless this is an issue of the city now, I'll have to make some calls to see how this is going to play out. As soon as I know I'll contact you both and offer you my advice."

"What advice could you offer?" Blackarachnia asked. "I don't think I need to tell you that we are interested in gaining custody of Sari. She belongs with us where she'll be loved and cared for."

Sparkplug gave her a firm nod, he wouldn't want it any other way either. The reason why Powell was going through with this was because he wanted control of Sumdac Industries. If he couldn't acquire it through his brother, he would have to acquire it through his niece. Sari was entitled to her late father's possessions, and that included his company. Sari was the one and only heir to Sumdac Industries.

"I understand your sentiments and worries. Honestly, the best course of action right now is for you to find any allies you have in the city. Plus, I would collect evidence of your love and care. Pictures, videos, receipts, anything of the sort will do just fine. They're proof that you've been doing an excellent job at raising Sari," Sparkplug stated. "Do any you have anything like that?"

"Of course," Optimus said. "Ever since Sari came to us we've been documenting her process. And we've purchased any materials we can from the stores."

"And as for allies, there is Spike and Carly Witwicky," Blackarachnia added. "They've been visiting for the last two months to check up on Sari. Captain Fanzone might be of assistance as well, he's been visiting for a while now too."

Sparkplug nodded his head and he pulled out a small notebook, he wrote down the names of the people the Autobots were mentioning. He wrote down their connections to the group as well as their actions. These people would come in handy when the case went to court.

"That's good, we have something to work with. Plus I'll have to introduce Professor Sumdac's will as evidence as well. Hopefully the judge or jury will take the defense's case to heart. It all depends on what Powell's lawyers want and what negotiations I can make with them."

Sparkplug put back the notebook in his coat pocket and turned to see Sari Sumdac, the girl this whole case was about. He couldn't help but smile as she climbed all over the old bot's holoform while the others worked to make sure that she didn't fall off. She looked so happy, she had a place here with the Autobots. He knew that and the professor knew that as well. He was determined to make sure that it stayed that way. That's when he stood up from his seat, it was time for him to take his leave. The sooner he got back to his office, the better.

"I'll run right back to my office and I'll make those calls, hopefully I should hear something by the end of the week. But as I stated before, sometimes these cases can drag on and they can take a while to reach the right people. If anything we probably won't get anywhere until the start of next month. But that's just a guess," Sparkplug stated. "For now I suggest you make calls of your own and collect as much evidence as possible for the right moment. And keep doing what you've been doing, take care of Sari and make sure she is provided for."

The Autobot couple nodded their heads and they stood up from their seats.

"We understand. Thank you for coming on such short notice Sparkplug," Optimus stated. "We are still unfamiliar with the way things work here on your planet, we need all the help we can get."

"It's no problem at all," Sparkplug stated. "But I warn you, Powell will resort to cheap tactics. If anything or anyone seems out of the ordinary it's most likely Powell. His connections are strong, but maybe we can use that against him as well."

"How so?" Blackarachnia questioned.

Sparkplug turned to his clients and gave them a confident smile.

"Powell's not the only one with connections you know, plus let's not forget that Powell's lawyers aren't exactly squeaky clean either. Even if it's not public record, that doesn't mean that there's no record at all," he said. "Trust me Autobots, every lawyer has their methods and their secrets. I am no different."

That made the two smile a little, and it helped ease their worries too. At least they knew that Sparkplug would do anything in his power to help them.

"I going to go now, and remember what I said. Keep an eye out and keep doing what you've been doing," he added.

"We will," Optimus replied.

With that Sparkplug took his leave, the Autobot couple was left with the thoughts the lawyer had given to them. Blackarachnia let out a sigh as she watched Sparkplug leave. Lately she had been feeling the pressures of being a mother. She loved having these maternal instincts just as she loved her new daughter, but she that love came with these kind of stresses. They very thought of Powell acquiring Sari made her sick to her spark. She may have not been human but that didn't mean she couldn't have these feelings. She placed a hand to her holoform's forehead and rubbed the tension forming there. Optimus could see her anxiety and he placed his hands on her shoulders. Blackarachnia leaned into Optimus's touch.

"Oh Optimus, it's only been a day but it feels like it's been longer. The stress is getting to me," Blackarachnia said.

"I know Blackarachnia, it's been difficult for all of us. The professor isn't here to tell us what to do, and we're still getting used to raising Sari," Optimus said. "But rest assured we're not going down without a fight, even if it means going through a human trial."

Blackarachnia nodded her head and she smiled a little as well. She turned to look at her teammates and adoptive daughter. Why couldn't they live in peace? Why was there always something around the corner trying to stop them from achieving happiness? Optimus understood how his spark mate felt and he knew that something had to be done. He couldn't make the problem go away entirely but he could lessen it for a little while. He gave a sincere smile to his mate.

"Let's relax and enjoy these peaceful moments while we can Blackarachnia," Optimus stated. "Maybe we should escape for a little while. Go somewhere out of the city, away from all of this attention."

Blackarachnia smiled at the thought of that. Their holoforms were great disguises but their automobile forms were dead giveaways to their identities. Besides, they hadn't left the city since the day they arrived here and they rarely ventured out with Sari, every time they did the camera bots and news reporters were waiting for them. Maybe this is what they needed at the moment, she nodded.

"You know there's a park a little outside the city's limits, chances are no one would recognize us there. I think she'll like it there," Blackarachnia replied. "Let's take Sari there… let's take _our daughter_ there."

"I think that's a great idea," Optimus said.

With that the two made their way over to the others. They informed them of their plans and nobody disagreed. They collected Sari's supplies and switched to their automobile forms.

"Autobots transform and rollout!" Optimus declared.

One by one they transformed and Sari was nicely tucked in Blackarachnia's car seat. She cooed as she watched the others swift into their disguised forms. They were so amazing, these beings she lived with were so neat. They could be big or small, and yet they still showed her such love and affection. She enjoyed being with them, she couldn't imagine being somewhere else. And so the Autobots traveled to their location, with Sari in tow.

However, as they searched for peace someone else was searching for ideas. Ideas that involved getting what he wanted. And that man was Porter C. Powell.

Powell was in his office and he was staring outside the window. He could practically see the Autobot's base from here. But it wasn't just the Autobots who resided there, there was also his niece. Sari was currently living there as well and she had been living there for the last two months. He wouldn't allow for it to go on any longer, he need Sumdac Industries! He had to have what was rightfully his!

And he wasn't alone either, Black and Masterson were in his presence. Despite the situation they weren't worried at all. They could win this case with their eyes closed and hands tied behind their backs.

"Relax Mr. Powell," Black stated in his slick voice. "No one is going to give custody of a child to some robots."

"Yeah I mean, come on, have you seen how big those things are. They could squish the kid if they're not careful," Masterson added.

"All the more reason to take custody," Powell responded. "Anyone who has that child has control over Sumdac Industries. And I refuse to wait over eighteen years to take it from her, I want it now."

"And you shall have it," Black stated. "This will be the easiest case to try, it will be a cold day in heck before Prometheus Black loses to a filthy machine. The girl is as good as yours, along with Sumdac Industries."

"That is as long as you remember your part of the deal Powell," Masterson said. "As soon as you acquire Sumdac Industries you have to give Prometheus and me what we want."

Powell turned to his associates and gave them a hard stare.

"You will have what you want as soon as I have what _I_ want," he stated. "There's no way I will allow the company to be run by mere employees."

"Well there is a simple and quick way to make this case is in your favor," Masterson replied.

Powell looked interested.

"I'm listening," he said.

Black looked up from the ground and stared at his employer.

"You've got to make them look bad," Black stated. "Make them look like they're not heroes after all. Through any means necessary."

A devious look appeared on Powell's face, and he let out a dark chuckle.

"Through any means huh?" Powell questioned as he looked back at the window. "That's the kind of language I'm used to. That's the kind of game I can play, and I think I know how to start."

That's when the businessman walked over to the phone and dialed a few numbers, he gazed at his associates as the phone rang. When he finally got an answer he spoke.

"Yes, I need to speak to a social worker."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 15**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

It had taken a while, but the Autobots managed to reach the park in good time. The park was a rather large property and there were some people there but no enough to cause a stir. They were at the playground located in the middle of the property. All of them were in their disguised forms as they helped Sari play. They took a break in the middle of the day for the young girl to have her lunch and get changed. After she was done she went back to playing with her caregivers.

Sari was currently sitting on a swing's seat, it was one that would prevent her from falling. She giggled as her mother gently pushed her back and forth. Sari waved her arms in the air as the seat went forward then backward and then repeated that pattern. She hadn't been out for a while now, and this was something new to her. Plus, she was spending time with her caregivers. Overall, it was a good day for Sari. After a few more pushes Blackarachnia stopped and picked Sari out of the seat. Sari cooed as she was held in her mother's arms.

"Alright Sari, let's get you into another part of the playground," Blackarachnia stated.

"I'll take her to the monkey bars, she likes being held at tall heights," Prowl offered.

"That's a wonderful idea Prowl," the Autobot female responded.

With that she handed the little girl over to her uncle figure and Prowl welcomed her into his arms. The little girl cooed some more as she reached out to touch his holoform's shades. Prowl smiled at her antics and patted her head.

"Come now Sari, those monkey bars aren't going to climb themselves," he said.

He walked over to the structure and held Sari high in the air. The little girl noticed the strange looking loops and wasted no time in grabbing onto them. She gurgled a little as she move her hands back and forth on the handles. Prowl helped her move along the bars, he wouldn't allow her to fall. And his teammates knew that.

The Autobots walked around the playground and watched Sari closely. They also kept their eyes out for any signs of Powell or new reporters. They knew that there was no chance of that happening but they still didn't want anyone to disturb their time here. They needed to get away from Powell and his ridiculous actions.

"Good job Sari," Prowl praised.

"I want a turn," Bulkhead stated as he held his hands out to the ninja bot.

"Alright but be careful," Prowl replied.

Prowl's holoform handed Sari to the disguised green bot, with that Bulkhead went over to the rock wall and started to help Sari climb from the ground up. Despite being only six months old, Sari reached out to the small rocks and pulled herself up. Bulkhead was taller than Prowl so he was able to help her with the climbing. After minutes of helping Sari climb the structure, Bulkhead cheered once she reached the top of it.

"Way to go Sari," Bulkhead stated as he lifted her high in the air.

Sari giggled as she clapped her hands, Bulkhead even twirled around a little. All the while the Autobot couple known as Optimus Prime and Blackarachnia watched their daughter as she played with their allies. Sari was growing up right before their eyes, what a remarkable way to live. When they first became spark mates, they had thought about their future. At the time they didn't know what they wanted to do for the future, especially when it wasn't looking too bright. They had lost their positions in the Elite Guard and surrendered themselves to the fate of being a part of a repair crew. It wasn't the best of options but they had each other, that was what really mattered to them. However, because of this they had to put their plans on hold for a family. They wanted sparklings of their own one day, but there was never a right time or place for that, especially not with how crazy their lives had recently been.

But watching Sari right now, as she was passed to all of their teammates and as she played on the playground, it all worth it. All the craziness had been worth it because they had a child now. The family they had been thinking about starting was finally coming true. Sari was an unexpected surprise but she was a wonderful surprise and they wouldn't want it any other way. And that's why they would fight for her.

That's when their thoughts were interrupted as Bulkhead held Sari right in front of Optimus.

"Look its Daddy," Bulkhead said.

Sari reached out to her adoptive father, the action made Optimus smile. He took his daughter into his arms and she nuzzled her face into the side of his. Optimus laughed a little, Blackarachnia smiled as she caressed Sari's red hair.

"She looks so much like her mother," she commented. "And like her father."

"I know, that makes it all the more tragic," Optimus responded.

Bumblebee scooted closer to his two leaders and their daughter. He gently patted her back and a proud smile appeared on his face.

"Well at least she doesn't take after Powell," Bumblebee joked.

The Autobots shared a laugh before Optimus got serious as he turned to his youngest teammate. There was something that had been on his processor ever since yesterday. His thoughts wandered to Bumblebee's remarks, the tone the young bot had used was something he had never heard before from him. Nor had he ever seen such raw emotion come out of Bumblebee. It both shocked and amazed him.

"Bumblebee," Optimus addressed.

"Yes boss bot?" he questioned.

"What you said yesterday to Powell," Optimus started. "Did you mean it?"

All optics were on Bumblebee again and he didn't mind. It was something that he wasn't ashamed of. As far as he was concerned he had every right to tell Powell what a scumbag he was, especially when he most likely was the cause of his friend's death. He didn't want that kind of man around Sari, he didn't even want to him breathing the same air as her.

"Every word," Bumblebee answered. "And I would say it again if I had to. I'm sorry but it's been something that's been bothering me lately."

Bulkhead walked over to the young bot's holoform and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"That was some powerful stuff there little buddy," Bulkhead stated.

"Indeed, I don't think I've heard anything like that from you Bumblebee," Prowl added.

"None of us have," Ratchet said. "Who knew he had it in him."

The young leader agreed with this fellow Autobots.

"I want you to know that I'm proud of you Bumblebee," Optimus said. "You stood up for what you believed in."

Despite the situation Bumblebee smiled and he blushed a little as well. He looked at Sari and she looked back at him. Her maroon eyes linked with his blue ones, they were connected. Sari truly was a part of both worlds.

"Thanks, but I still feel like Powell should have been punished for Professor Sumdac's death. It's all his fault, you don't always need a weapon to hurt or kill others. I never believed that before, but now I do," Bumblebee replied. "At first I never thought about it that way, but as time went on I started to realize that. Maybe it's because I've been spending a lot of time with Sari, after all she's the one who lost a lot because of Powell's selfishness."

"That's true," Blackarachnia responded. "I guess we never thought about it that way either. It is a shame that Powell can't be punished for that."

"Oh I think he is being punished," Ratchet stated. "Not through the justice system, but through his late brother's actions. After all Professor Sumdac didn't leave his company to him, he left everything to Sari and he gave custody of Sari to us. It just goes to show you that he had the last laugh."

"And now that Professor Sumdac is gone, it's makes it harder for Powell to be the winner," Prowl said. "Remember what the he said about their competitions in the past."

"Yeah, they've been rivals ever since they were children. And now it looks like not even death can stop them, or at least that's the case for Powell," Bulkhead commented. "What a sly person he is."

"The professor wanted us to take care of her, and we're gonna do just that. No matter Powell says," Bumblebee added.

"That's right," Optimus agreed.

The others shared their sentiments and that's when the femme of the group noticed that the sun was about to set. She turned back to her daughter and watched as the young girl yawned. She nuzzled into Optimus's chest, the warmth of his spark was soothing to her. Blackarachnia smiled and that's when she placed a gentle kiss on her love's face.

"We should get going, it's getting late," Blackarachnia stated.

Optimus nodded his head.

"Yes, let's go home. But it's good that we got away from the city for a little while," he said.

Indeed, they all felt the same way as well. They were glad that they had left for now, they had to return but they hoped that there would be more moments like this. With that the Autobots walked away from the playground and went to an isolated area. When they were sure that no one was looking, they transformed into their vehicle modes. Sari was dozing off in the car seat of her mother's alternate form. A little smile was on her face as the gentle driving lulled her to sleep.

However, they weren't prepared for the two visitors coming by their base.

A small car pulled up to the address, a man and a woman dressed in formal suits stepped out of the vehicle. Clipboards were in their hands as they approached the base. They had been called by Porter C. Powell and he alerted them to his situation.

"So this is the Autobot's base?" the woman asked.

"It appears so," the man replied.

"I can see why Mr. Powell has concerns. If I'm not mistaking this was an abandoned factory not too long ago," the woman added. "How is this a suitable environment for a child?"

"It isn't," the man said. "But we'll have to check around first before making that our final decision."

The woman nodded and that's when they walked to the base's door, they knocked.

"Hello?"

No answer. They tried again.

"Hello?"

Still no answer. They tried it another time.

"Autobots? Is anyone there?"

Silence, nothing but silence. That's when the two social workers looked at each other, their names facing each other as they did so. The man's surname was Bennett while the woman's surname was Cassidy.

"Let's take a look around," Bennett stated.

They walked in opposite directions and looked inside the windows. Everything was dark inside and it didn't look like anyone was home. However, the two social workers could see that there was a lot of dangerous pieces of machinery inside along with large breakable structures. They immediately took note of this on their clipboards.

"No signs of any life," Cassidy said.

"Looks like they took off," Bennett added.

"Or they're not here at the moment, either way we can't jump to conclusions just yet," Cassidy replied. "Let's leave them our contact information and report this to Mr. Powell. We'll have to schedule a proper meeting with them in order to make sure that his worries aren't necessary."

Bennett have his partner a questioning look. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, she actually was giving these robots a chance? They were robots! Not humans! To him it's obvious why Powell had called them, he knew that they were unfit to care for his niece. And he couldn't help but agree with that opinion. After all, who's ever heard of robots raising a human? It's preposterous.

"You think they'll call us?" Bennett questioned.

Cassidy knew how her partner felt, but she wouldn't be doing her job if she didn't give these beings a chance. Besides, they didn't know the whole story, they only knew one side and it was the side that didn't have custody of the child. They needed every detail in order to make a proper judgement. And so she clicked her pen and wrote down her contact number along with Bennett's, she also put down their names and their profession. She left the note on the door and gave her partner her answer.

"They will if they don't want Miss Sumdac to end up in the custody of the city. But in the mean time we've done all that we can. Let's head back and report our findings to Mr. Powell."

Bennett nodded his head and he followed Cassidy as she walked back to the car. Within minutes they took off and headed back to their headquarters.

Just as they left, the group of Autobots pulled into their base's driveway. They weren't aware of the visitors they just had, that is until Optimus spotted something peculiar on the base's door. Immediately the team stopped in their tracks as they transformed back into their robot modes.

"What's this?" Optimus questioned.

Optimus pulled the paper off and slowly read it, a look of confusion spread across his face.

"Social Services? What in Primus's name is that?" Optimus asked.

Blackarachnia held onto her sleeping child as she walked beside her mate. A similar of confusion was her face as well.

"I've never heard of them before," Blackarachnia commented then a look of disgust replaced her confusion. "But this has Powell's name written all over it."

Bumblebee crossed his arms and glared at the nothingness, he tried picturing Powell there.

"You're telling us," Bumblebee agreed. "Not even gone for a day and yet he's still causing trouble. What a pain in the gear shaft."

Optimus let out a frustrated sigh, so much for a peaceful outing.

"In any case, I'll call Sparkplug on the matter. Maybe he can shine some light here," Optimus stated. "Blackarachnia will you join me?"

"Of course," she responded. "Ratchet, could you put Sari to bed?"

The medic gave her a nod as he took Sari into his arms, she stirred a little but she didn't wake up. Optimus opened the door and the Autobots walked in. Ratchet went to Sari's room to put the baby to sleep. As soon as he was out of sight Optimus used his communicator to call Sparkplug.

"Sparkplug here," the lawyer answered.

"Sparkplug, it's Optimus Prime," he said.

"Oh Optimus, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," Sparkplug remarked.

"Neither did I," Optimus stated. "However, it seems like Powell is already causing a disturbance here."

Optimus could hear Sparkplug let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why am I not surprised," the lawyer said. "What's he getting himself into now?"

"Well, we don't know for sure if it was him, but at this point we can't think of anyone else. The Autobots and I took Sari on an outing a little out of the city, as a way to get away from all this stress. We stayed there for most of the day before returning home to find this note on our base's door," Optimus explained. "It's from something called Social Services."

Sparkplug choked a little on the air he was breathing before regaining his composure. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, it clearly angered him.

"Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed. "He's resorted to this cheap tactic?"

This surprised the Autobot couple, they had no idea what Sparkplug was talking about but they knew it had to be bad if he was reacting like this. After several seconds of silence, he finally talked.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Sparkplug stated. "I should have known that would be one of his methods. This will probably be the first thing he'll bring up in court, he'll try to make it seem like you were trying to escape with her."

"What?" Optimus and Blackarachnia exclaimed in unison.

This reaction startled the other Autobots, they were thankful that Ratchet had taken Sari out of the room at the moment. Right now Ratchet was tucking Sari in and rocking her crib in a soothing motion. Sari was still peacefully sleeping, she was unaware of the fight forming because of her. She lived in bliss due to her young age. Ratchet heard the commotion happening outside the room and he closed the door. He knew the last thing they wanted was to disturb Sari.

Back outside in the living room of the base, the Autobots were still talking to their lawyer.

"You see guys, Social Services are a group of people who check on the welfare of children. They make sure that they are in safe environments with good and loving people. And if they aren't'… well… the city takes custody of the child, they take them away. Sometimes they stay away for long periods of time, until the matter is addressed that is," Sparkplug explained. "If the judge rules in favor of the defense then the child will go back into their custody. But if they don't the child is placed in another's custody or in foster care, which is run by the state."

"What!" Blackarachnia yelled. "We just wanted to spend some time with her away from all this madness! That's not a crime!"

"And I believe that, I can't blame you for doing so. But it doesn't matter what I believe or what Powell believes, it all comes down to what a judge or jury will believe," he explained. "Like I said he may use this as an argument against your care."

"Is there anything we can do?" Optimus asked.

"There's only one thing to do. Contact the social workers, explain to them what the situation is and show them that Sari is better off in your care," Sparkplug stated. "But I warn you some social workers will find anything to complain about. They'll do anything to prove that someone is a not a responsible guardian. However, that's not all of them, just some. I really think you should give them a call as soon as possible. In the meantime get rid of anything they might deem to be dangerous for a child, and put up a lot of child safety equipment."

The Autobots looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"We will Sparkplug, have you heard anything from the court yet?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I've managed to locate the court this case will go to. Apparently, Powell's lawyers asked for a trial by jury, meaning there will be more people to convince than just a judge. That might make this a little more complicated but not impossible. In a way, that gives up an advantage to, all it takes is one juror to side with us and the case will get tried again," Sparkplug said. "The trial will be held in a month from now, it seems like Powell's influence managed to get him the quickest date. So we have exactly one month to get everything situated. That should be enough time you all to make your calls like I make some more of mine."

The Autobots let out a sigh of relief over that fact, they were thrilled that this matter would be addressed soon. But they were also worried, they had no idea how this was going to play out. All they knew was that they couldn't give up.

"Thank you for your time Sparkplug," Blackarachnia stated. "I know that I speak for all of us, when I say that we appreciate your efforts."

"Like I said it's no trouble at all, as Professor Sumdac's lawyer and as your lawyer it's my job to go above and beyond for my clients. Besides, wiping the floor with Powell will be one of my greatest achievements as a lawyer. Have a good night Autobots, and remember what I said."

"Goodnight to you too Sparkplug," Optimus replied,

With that he hung up and turned to his teammates.

"We have work to do," he stated.

That was all they needed to hear, they got to work.

Meanwhile, back at Powell Motorworks Powell was sitting in his office with his lawyer, Henry Masterson, at his side. He had just gotten a call from the social workers and they reported what they knew. He thanked them for their services and asked that they continue to visit their base. Once that was over, he called Masterson and asked to speak with him in person.

And here they were, Powell had a smug look on his face as he poured himself and Masterson a glass of wine.

"So you've managed to get the social workers on your side," Masterson said. "At least now they'll keep an eye on those blasted machines. Your one step closer to victory Mr. Powell."

Powell took a sip of his drink as he contemplated Masterson's words. He was still unsatisfied by this turn of events.

"It's a start, but there's still more we can do," Powell said.

"Really? What did you have in mind then?" Masterson asked.

A devious look appeared on Powell's face as he stared outside the window of his office. He looked down at the city, he noticed how peaceful and stable it looked. All it took was one sudden outburst and suddenly everything would be in shambles. And that's when he realized that he could use that to his advantage.

"The Autobots love to protect the city right?" he commented.

'"Yeah and?"

"What if they did more harm than good? Say that we have one of your machines ran amok in the city. Not destroying but terrorizing, then the Autobots come and they make a mess out of everything. We'll show the world what kind of irresponsible heroes they are."

Masterson heard Powell's words and he didn't have to think long about the idea. All he had to do was mention his robots and he was in. He took a drink of his wine and smiled.

"Machine against machine," Masterson stated with a gleeful laugh. "I like it."

"Excellent. Sumdac Industries will be in my hands in a month."

With that he toasted to his reflection and finished the wine in one gulp.

 **Only five more chapters until the end of this fanfic! XD**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 16**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

 **Hey guys, I just want you to know that I have decided to updated the last five chapters today! Look at the last chapter (Chapter 20) to learn about the future of this fanfic.**

 **This part one of five updated chapters! Enjoy XD**

Bennett and Cassidy were looking around, all the while they tapped their pens on their clipboards and wrote down their observations. The Autobots stood by in their holoforms, Sari was in her mother's arms with a bottle in her mouth. She suckled happily as the social workers made their way all throughout the Autobot's base.

It had been two weeks since the Autobot's had been alerted to the presence of the social works. Optimus had called them as soon as he could and made them aware of their situation. They were able to tell them their side of the story and they scheduled an appointment with. They would stop by the base to make sure that it was an appropriate environment for Sari. And now here they were.

The Autobots did all that they could to prepare for the visit. Thankfully, they had done most of the hard work when Sari had moved on. They had removed all sharp and heavy objects out of her way and set up her room in Optimus and Blackarachnia's room. Not to mention that she had a separate play room with an extra crib along with her toys, clothes and a changing area. Bulkhead even took the liberty of painting the walls pale yellow and gray with baby animals. It was the perfect area for a child.

They also made sure that there were baby gates located at every door way. Sari had a habit of crawling around, so they took precautions on where she wandered off. Sari also had a little play pen located in the living room. All in all, they felt like they had everything they would need to properly take care of Sari. They would prove that to Powell.

The social workers continued to look around and wrote some extra things. They would turn to each other at times and make small comments. Two hours went by before they were finally done conducting their observations. They walked back to the living room and reported their findings to the group. Sari was already fed and burped by this time, but that's when Blackarachnia noticed her diaper was full. She turned to Prowl.

"Prowl do you think you can change Sari's diaper while we speak to the social workers?" she asked.

Prowl gave her a firm nod and opened his arms to Sari. The little giggled as she as she was in his embrace. Without a word needing to be said he went to her room and did as he was told. This was noted by Cassidy as she scribbled some more on her clipboard. Bennett was the first to speak.

"Alright, I will admit that you've done a pretty decent job at baby proofing this place," Bennett stated unenthusiastically.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead rolled their holoform's optics at the obvious attitude. Out of the two social workers, he was the one they weren't fond of. Ever since he walked in here, he acted as if he knew it all. Plus, it seemed like he had already decided that they weren't capable of raising Sari. But they had ignored him and be on their best behavior. That's what their two leaders wanted, and they knew that too much was at stake here. So they kept their mouths shut. That's when Cassidy spoke.

"Now Bennett, give them credit, they went the extra mile to take precautions. Though I must say that I had my doubts about this place. After all, we've never seen a child being raised in a factory before. But it looks like you have done all that you could to make sure that she's safe," Cassidy noted.

That made Optimus and Blackarachnia smile.

"Yes, when we first heard that her father entrusted her care to us, we started to improve the base. We got help from our good friends, Spike and Carly Witwicky, they're parents themselves so they taught us everything we needed to know about baby proofing," Blackarachnia stated. "We also picked up some books on raising children."

Cassidy smiled at the statement, but Bennett didn't look impressed. That's when Cassidy wrote down some more notes.

"I see, okay we're going to ask you some questions regarding Miss Sumdac's care. First off, how many times do you feed her a day?"

"About six times a day, five if she's not in the mood to eat. She has breakfast, lunch and dinner. She also has three snack periods in between these times. We give her a bottle and we've started feeding her solid foods. She likes to eat pureed foods like apples and carrots," Blackarachnia stated.

"And how many times a day does she sleep, and for how many hours?" Bennett asked.

"She sleeps about three times a day for a period of three to four hours," Optimus answered.

"Good, good," Cassidy commented. "As she grows the number of hours doesn't have to be a long as before. I saw the room you prepared for her, it looks like you've got everything covered when it comes to entertainment and clothes."

As if on cue, Prowl walked back into the living room with a freshly cleaned Sari in his arms. She looked happy as she gurgled and cooed. Cassidy took some more notes before Bennett spoke up again.

"You all are heroes of the city correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Optimus replied.

"And during the times you go save the city, where do you leave her?"

None of the Autobots liked the tone he was using but they remained composed.

"For your information," Ratchet started. "One of us always stays behind to take care of her, we're gone from the base for at least an hour or so. And we always come back as soon as we can. Usually it's always Bumblebee who watches over her. He likes to stay here and he waits for us. Other times he likes to walk around the city so she can get some fresh air."

"That's right," Bumblebee added. "And I've read plenty of those baby books to know how to take care of her when the others are gone."

That's when Sari started to reach out to the young Autobot, Prowl noticed this and didn't hesitate to give her to him. Bumblebee gladly accepted her and the little girl nuzzled into his neck. He smiled at the affection she was giving him and he gently patted her head.

"She means a lot to me," he stated. "So I made it my mission to know everything I can about human babies."

Cassidy and Bennett listened to the young bot's explanation and wrote down some more notes. Cassidy was very impressed by the maturity of the young bot, she saw the genuine love in his eyes as he looked at the little girl. But it would take more than that to convince Bennett that they were competent caretakers, he thought about her other family members or member in his case.

"And do you allow people to visit her? Such as friends? Family?" he questioned.

They knew what he was implying and they weren't going to fall for it.

"Anyone who wishes to see Sari is allowed to do so," Prowl stated. "But it all depends if that person wants to and has asked. For instance, our friends Spike, Carly and Captain Fanzone like to come over to check up on her. During this time Sari likes to play with the Witwicky children, Daniel and Nancy. Daniel is a small child like Nancy is a little older than Sari. They adore her and she adores them."

That's when the green bot spoke.

"Besides Sari doesn't have any other family members, her grandparents have long since passed. Her mother was an only child and her father only has one sibling, a brother," Bulkhead explained. "Sari's uncle is more than welcome to visit her, but we never received a call from him during these last two months. He never displayed any interest in Sari when his brother was alive, and even now it remains the same after her father's death."

Bennett glared at Bulkhead, but he wasn't deterred. He had to put it all out there, if this social worker was going to judge them then he was going to judge him. He didn't have the right to make any sort of criticism without knowing the whole truth. And that was the whole truth. Cassidy continued to write down on her clipboard.

"I see," she said. "Well I will say that it's quite common for us to receive calls from bitter family members. But we always have to run a full investigations before jumping to any conclusions. However, I will say that it looks like you've been doing an excellent job of taking care of Miss Sumdac."

That made all of the Autobots smile, it seemed like they had another ally on their side. And that reassured them that the odds could be in their favor. That's when Cassidy finished writing down her notes and she turned to the disguised robots.

"Okay I think that's about it. We've seen all that we need to see and it looks like Miss Sumdac is in great hands. She's healthy, happy and is loved. And at the end of the day, that's what we want to see," Cassidy stated. "But just to be sure, do you mind if we stop by for another visit in about two weeks? Just to make sure that everything is still okay."

"We don't mind at all," Optimus said.

"Alright then, Bennett let's go."

Bennett didn't look too happy with the way things turned out but he had to accept it for what it was. Especially when Cassidy was here.

"I'm coming."

With that the two social workers took their leave, the Autobots felt more at eased than they did before. Bumblebee couldn't help but do a small twirl with Sari in his arms, she giggled at the sudden action.

"We're one step closer to getting Powell out of our lives!" Bumblebee cheered. "Isn't that right Sari?"

She cooed and patted his face in response.

"I agree little buddy, it looks like that Cassidy woman thought we're good caregivers," Bulkhead remarked.

"Indeed, plus those notes will have to go on record. We'll have more leverage that way," Prowl added. "Sparkplug can bring them up in the trial."

"That will show that sneaky meat bucket," Ratchet commented.

They all agreed and that's when they decided to relax for the rest of the day. They simply enjoyed each other's company along with Sari's. Their sparks felt light and they hoped the professor and his wife were watching over them at the moment. They felt like that was the reason why they had done so well in the reports. Professor Sumdac and Sarina had given them their strength to move on and do what was best for Sari. They only hoped that strength would persist for the trail and even after that. But for now, they just relaxed and waited for the next chapter of their lives to begin.

A few days had passed and Powell finally received the news of the social workers reports. Needless to say that he was more than unhappy with the results. Bennett seemed to be on his side while Cassidy was more than willing to the give the Autobots praise. He hung up the up with a harsh landing, a scowl was on his face. He felt like he was now on the losing side of this battle.

"Calm down Porter," he whispered. "This isn't over yet, the trial won't be for a couple of weeks. That's when the final choice will be made."

That's when he looked out his office window and watched as the city went about its day as it always did. A devious smirk spread across his face as he remembered the idea he had a while back. He had to inform Masterson that it was time. He reached for the phone and placed his call.

"This is Masterson," the voice answered.

"Masterson, it's time," Powell stated.

"Well it's about time!" he exclaimed. "I'll get right on it boss!"

"Excellent, those Autobots won't know what hit them when this goes to court."

And with that Powell collected his coat and walked out of the building. He had some other business to attend to at the moment. He hadn't seen Sari for the last two months but he had hired people to watch her. They monitored every time the Autobots went out with Sari. He come to notice a pattern between these outings, they tended to happen every time the Autobots were protecting the city. It was always the yellow bot to watch over her during those times. It was the perfect opportunity to try to get what he wanted again. He would compromise with this young bot, in his eyes he was the easiest target. Even if he was the one who said all those things to him from before. He chose to ignore them and work with what he was given. And so he walked to the area where he knew the young bot would be with his niece during the fight.

Masterson had been working with Black's company, Biotech Unbound, to create the perfect machine to rival the Autobots. It looked like an ordinary trash bot, but it had some minor adjustments. It was built to counter the Autobots like making sure that they caused more destruction that it did. That was the plan and Powell was sticking to it, especially when the social workers failed to do their job. Masterson walked over to the machine and activated its programing.

"Go into the city and cause a ruckus, make sure that the Autobots look like noobs," he said.

The trash bot did as it was told and went out into the city. Masterson would be watching from his computer as the scene unfolded. The machine had been designed with a camera and video recorder for such an occasion. Normally he would be the one who controlled the robot, but he didn't want to take any risk in discovering who did so. That's why it had to be programed with a map of the city along with scans of the Autobots. That way Masterson wouldn't have to worry about it not knowing what to do.

"I look forward to the destructive performance," he commented as he took a seat and watched his computer screen.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were enjoying their day, when a news report flashed on the television screen. The report said that there was a malfunctioning trash bot that was destroying structures in the city. It was even "eating" of the things it destroyed. The police tried to keep it under control but their efforts proved to be in vain as the bot continued to cause a wreckage. The Autobots were more than quick to react as the transformed and headed to the area. Once they reached it, Bumblebee shifted into his holoform with Sari in his arms. Once again he would have to be Sari's caregiver while the rest did their job. But he didn't mind.

"I think I'll stay outside today," Bumblebee stated. "Sari could use the fresh air."

"Alright then, but remember to be careful and stay out of the battle zone. We'll meet you back at the base," Optimus replied.

Bumblebee nodded his head and with that the Autobots traveled to the area where the robot was going haywire. He walked over to his usual spot and sat down on a bench, he had the perfect view of the landscape in front of him. He watched as he friends transformed back into their robot modes. All the while Sari rested comfortably in his arms while cooing and gurgling.

The Autobots watched as the robot made its way through the streets, it knocked over small structures such as mailboxes, traffic lights, lamps, trees and bushes.

"Alright Autobots, we need to get that thing to an isolated area and shut it down. Ratchet, you get the humans away from the area. Bulkhead, try to block its path. Blackarachnia, Prowl and I will try to slow it down. Is that clear?"

Every bot agreed and they spread out to do their assigned jobs. Bulkhead tried to get in front of the trash bot but got surprised once he saw that the machine started to spew oil from its damaged areas. He didn't have time to react as Bulkhead's wheels slipped on the sticky substance. He yelled as he accidently slid into the side of the building. But there were no humans in the area thanks to Ratchet. Bulkhead let out a pained groan.

"Darn that bot's got some tricks," he commented. "But so do I."

With that he carefully got back onto the street and traveled through the back to get in front of the trash bot. Optimus, Blackarachnia and Prowl increased their speed to catch up with the machine. Prowl quickly transformed back into his robot mode, and he readied an attack. He pulled out his throwing stars and lunged forward, he then let go of the weapons. One of them managed to hit it but it deflected the other. As a result the throwing star landed in another building. Prowl grunted a little but he quickly retrieved it. He was about to throw it again, but he was stopped by his leader.

"Prowl, no!" Optimus shouted. "We don't want to it to deflect it again. Try to disable it through the wheels."

"Got it," the ninja bot responded.

Prowl transformed back into his vehicle mode and sped in front of his leaders, he managed to get close enough to the trash bot and used his arm to puncture one of the wheels. The malfunctioning machine skidded a little before turning down another street away from the Autobots. They were getting frustrated by this. Blackarachnia quickly shifted back into robot mode and jumped high into the air.

"Optimus, I'm going to try to disable its servos!"

"Okay but be careful!" he exclaimed.

"I will, after all we have a daughter go home to!" she yelled.

Optimus smiled internally at the statement, he was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with the little girl. He knew that's what the rest of his teammates thought, it was the only thing that kept them going. It was their reason to return home. And so Blackarachnia jumped across the building and shot some webbing at the machine. She managed to trap one servo before Bulkhead cut it off. The green bot now stood in front of the trash bot as it was traveling towards him, Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball and swung it at the machine. The hit knocked the trash bot down to the ground, but it wasn't done. It used its free servo to push it back up, it saw that Bulkhead's wrecking ball was still on the ground and it picked it up. Using its strength it threw the ball into another building. Bulkhead gasped a little as he tried to pull it back, but when he did he knocked down some of the empty cars.

"Oh Primus," Bulkhead commented. "I'm so sorry."

That's when the rest of the Autobots pulled up the scene. That's when Blackarachnia landed beside the green bot. She noticed something important about this particular machine.

"Is it me or is this trash bot smart and stronger than the others?" Blackarachnia questioned.

"No it's not just you," Prowl stated. "There's something rather peculiar about this trash bot."

"Peculiar or not, we have to stop it before it causes any more damage to the city," Optimus said. "Everyone get on all sides and don't allow it to pass you."

The Autobots did as they were told as they cornered the trash bot, that's when Optimus pulled out his axe and threw it at the machine, but to his shock it caught it and it rushed to Blackarachnia! It raised its high above its head and was about to hit the femme with it, but she dodged it. However, as she was doing so she accidently knocked into a telephone pole. She gasped a little when she felt some of the electricity surged through her. Optimus quickly rushed to her side and pulled her away from the broken pole.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she stated. "But we have a city to protect."

He nodded and they ran over to the trash bot. Prowl jumped and manage to land on the trash bot. He grabbed onto its free servo, the same one that still held the axe. He pulled it away from the robot, and it landed on the ground. It broke through the street's foundation, Optimus retrieved it as Prowl retrieved his throwing star that was still stuck in the machine. That's when he used it to slice through the shell. The wires were exposed and he sliced through them as well. The trash bot started to make strange noises and it shook before pushing Prowl off. But it was too late, the damage was already done.

The trash bot started to break down, but not before plowing into some cars and through the window of a building. It twitched some more before finally shutting down. The Autobots let out a sigh of relief as it was finally over. That's when the camera bots and new reports started to flood around them. The police also arrived to inspect the damage done, and the Autobots couldn't help but feel guilty on that. They seemed to have caused most of the damage today. But the thought of that trash bot still bothered them, there was something odd about all of this. They just couldn't put their digit on it.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee sat on a bench in his holoform, Sari was still in his arms as he gazed up at the scenery. He could see his friends trying to hold off the robot. But for some reason this attack felt more different than usual, it almost seemed planned. The robot seemed to be moving in a pattern, and Bumblebee couldn't figure out why. But his thought were interrupted once he heard footsteps heading toward him. He turned to see that it was a familiar face, but not one he wanted to see.

"Powell," Bumblebee growled.

"Good afternoon to you too Autobot," Powell greeted. "And to my niece especially."

Bumblebee tightened his grip on the little girl as the man walked closer, he even stood up from the bench. But Powell wasn't deterred, he now stood in front of Bumblebee and Sari. He looked down at the little girl, it took a lot for him not to grimace. The child looked so much like her mother, sometimes he wondered if it was really his brother's daughter at all. He remembered bringing this up to Professor Sumdac after Sarina's passing, the new father quickly rebuffed his claims and even pushed Powell. After that incident, Professor Sumdac was hesitant to allow the man anywhere near his daughter. And even now he still felt the same about the child. This child didn't deserve Sumdac Industries. He did! But he needed her to get to it. Nevertheless, he tried to act like he cared about her.

"May I hold her?" he asked.

This caught Bumblebee off guard. He certainly wasn't expecting this sort of request. And he thought that it was a little odd, Powell never took any sort of interest in Sari without reason. This must have been some sort of ploy for the trial. Bumblebee's answer was quick and blunt.

"No."

"And why not? I'm her uncle, I have every right to her. What right do you have? You're just a robot," Powell commented.

Bumblebee didn't allow these words to get to him. There were plenty of reasons why he didn't want Powell to hold Sari, but he decided to keep it simple.

"I don't want her to cry," Bumblebee added.

Powell scoffed and rolled his eyes a little, he clearly wasn't amused by the response. But he refused to give up.

"She's not going to cry," Powell argued as he stared at the little girl. "Aren't you darling? It's your Uncle Powell after all."

With that Powell scooped Sari into his arms in a flash. Bumblebee was surprised by the sudden action and he glared at the man that stood before him. However, just when he was about to yell at him, Sari beat him to the punch. As soon as she was in this stranger's arms Sari broke out into wails. She struggled in the hold she was in and even tried to push Powell away. Powell tried to keep a grip on the fussy baby but nothing seemed to work.

"Hey don't cry," Powell stated. "I'm your uncle Sari, it's okay."

But Sari only cried louder and she continued to push him away. She didn't want him, she wanted her caregiver. She wanted Bumblebee, she was even reaching out to him at this point. Bumblebee couldn't deny that he wasn't enjoying this. A sense of victory swept over him and a pride smirk appeared on his holoform's face. That's when he took Sari back into his arms and started to gently rock her. The little girl was crying a little but it was reduced to sniffles as soon as she entered his arms.

"There, there Sari," he cooed. "There, there."

Within seconds Sari stopped crying altogether and was now laughing. She clapped her hands as she reached out to pat Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee smiled at the baby and placed a gentle kiss on her nose. The action disgusted Powell and it angered him as well. The child preferred a fake human more than an actual human. These machines corrupted his family and his plans for long enough! He wasn't going to take it anymore!

"There is still time you know," Powell said. "To back out of this trial."

Bumblebee let out a frustrated sigh at that statement. He didn't know what was worse, this man pretending to care about Sari or the fact that he just admitted why he was doing it. Maybe it was both.

"So that's what you wanted to discuss," Bumblebee commented. "I knew it."

Powell scoffed at the Autobot's attitude.

"Oh quit it with the whole hero bit and just admit that Sari would be better off with me. I'm her blood relative, her uncle. I have every right to her, that's more than what you could ever say," Powell stated. "Plus I have the time, money and resources to provide for her. You all barely know anyone from this planet, not to mention that crime fighting is a full time job. You might have to leave Sari alone if that happens."

Bumblebee had enough of this nonsense. He glared at this man and he took a step forward, Sari was sitting comfortably in his arms. She wasn't bothered by anything around her.

"Listen buster, we may not be human and we may not be a normal family but we do love and care for Sari. I'll have you know that all of us have pitched in to provide for her, we all take turns watching her while saving the city. As far as we're concerned her needs are our first priority. You forget Powell, we don't just protect city, we also protect Sari by doing so," he declared. "This is her home, and we will make sure that she has a future here. That's what her father and mother would have wanted. It's what her new parents and we want as well. What about you?"

Bumblebee could see veins appearing on Powell's forehead, the blood was pumping rapidly as his breathing became rugged. Bumblebee could see that he had won this argument, he had nothing more to say to the man. Instead, he looked down at the little life he held. He gave her a genuine smile.

"Come on Sari, I'm sure your Daddy and Mommy are waiting for us," Bumblebee said. "They must be done taking care of the city."

Sari seemed to agree as she cooed and gurgled as they started to walk away. Powell was left alone and he clutched his hands into fists. He growled under his breath and glared at the sidewalk. He couldn't believe that he had just been told off by a machine! A robot disguised as a human! The audacity! He turned around and yelled his disgust at the robot.

"I'll show you, I'll show all of you!"

But Bumblebee ignored it as he kept walking away from the man. His threats didn't scare him before and they didn't scare him now. The court date had already been decided and Bumblebee was confident that they could win. They didn't have the power and influence of Powell, but they had Sari's love and that's the only thing that mattered to them.

Powell stormed away from the spot and he reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a certain number. Within seconds he received his answer.

"Did you get what I wanted?" he asked.

"Chill dude," Masterson's voice replied. "I was able to acquire what you need, you'll be able to introduce it into evidence as soon as I get the thing developed. They'll be questioning the safety of these robots once they see these."

"Excellent," Powell stated. "Porter C. Powell doesn't give up, especially when this is an open and shut matter. Sari will be in my custody as soon you know it, and you'll get what's coming to you as well. That includes Prometheus too."

"I look forward to seeing the final results," Masterson said. "See ya back at the plant."

With that Masterson hung up and Powell placed his phone back in his pocket. A smug look was on his face, he was looking forward to seeing the fruits of his labor. Especially when it was going to ruin the reputation the Autobots had built here on this planet! He was definitely looking forward to this.

"Oh Isaac, if only you were alive to see this. I'm not only showing them but I'm showing you as well. This is for all the problems you've put me through, you and your wife. And your daughter!" he exclaimed. "But don't worry dear brother, I'll make sure she's provided for. She'll be raised by the finest nannies and caregivers, while I basket in the glory of owning your company!"

He started to chuckle as he headed for his own company! Everything was all coming together, the pieces his brother left behind were now being rebuilt into something better and new.

 **Four more chapters to go until the finale!**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 17**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

 **This part two of five updated chapters! Enjoy XD**

The trial. It was today. And to say that the Autobots were nervous was an understatement. They had their own justice system back on Cybertron but nothing like this. This would be the fight of their lives, if they managed to get through this, then anything that came after would be "a piece of cake," as the organics put it.

They got ready, the changed their holoforms. Instead of their usual outfits, they were wearing formal clothing fit for court. Blackarachnia even held her hair in a bun instead of allowing it to flow down her back. Sari was dressed nicely and a pacifier was in her mouth as she played with the toys hanging from her car seat. They gathered all the important papers they would need, along with some pictures of Sari and her time there with them. This was the evidence they had to show to the court.

With that they transformed back into their vehicle modes, Sari tucked inside her car seat, and they headed to the courthouse. Before the assigned date, the Autobots had called Spike, Carly and Captain Fanzone to act as character witnesses. They were to testify on their behalf, they only hoped that their words would be enough to convince the jury.

And so they drove to the courthouse and they were greeted by the sight of a large crowd of reporters, camera bots and spectators. Cameras were flashing, questions were being asked and shouts filled the air. Blackarachnia covered Sari's face as they made their way up the stairs. The Autobots ignored the crowd as they entered into the building. That's when they came across their friends and Powell and his lawyers. Powell finally saw that then guest of honor had arrived along with her current caregivers. The sight of it disgusted him, but he would have his victory. He knew that for a fact. By the time this was over, Sari and Sumdac Industries would be in his custody.

"Autobots," Powell greeted. "I'm happy to see you all here."

"I'm sure you are," Sparkplug remarked as he walked over to his clients. "Do you have what I asked for?"

"It's all right here," Prowl stated as he handed the lawyer their information.

Sparkplug gathered the papers and he looked through them carefully before giving a nod of approval.

"Excellent," he stated.

That's when Black and Masterson chuckled a little, no matter what they did they weren't going to lose. It didn't matter what kind of evidence they presented, the odds were still in their favor. They had much to gain from this trial, just like their boss did.

"Oh Piotr, is there anything you wouldn't do to win a case?" Black teased.

Sparkplug glared at the man and turned to face him.

"The name's Sparkplug, and no there isn't. I'm sure you would understand. Heaven knows how many loops you both had to jump through for your client."

That angered the two lawyers and they sent their own glares his way. But Sparkplug didn't react, instead he turned back to his clients and whispered to them.

"Just to give you a heads up, those two clowns are going to be asking a lot of difficult questions to the witnesses. But don't stress about it and don't let Powell get to you."

All of the Autobots agreed.

"And Sari will have to stay with one the court's caretakers. At least until the trial is over," Sparkplug added. "If we're lucky, this case will be over today."

As if on cue a court officer and a formally dressed woman exited out of the court room.

"The case of Powell v. Autobots will start now. As for Miss Sumdac, Lena here will keep her company in one of our spare rooms," the officer stated.

The woman, named Lena, walked over to Blackarachnia and held out her arms to the femme and her adoptive child. The spider bot looked at her daughter and placed a gentle kiss on her head. That's when she handed Sari to her.

"Please take good care of her," Blackarachnia stated.

"Don't worry I won't let her out of my sight," Lena said.

With that the woman and Sari left into the room located on the opposite side of the courtroom. Blackarachnia could feel her spark break a little as she watched her child being taken away. She only hoped that it wouldn't be the last time she saw her, the others hoped the same thing. That's when everyone was led into the courtroom by the officer. It was a rather small room, there wasn't any people filling the rows of seats. It was just a jury and the judge along with a few court officers. However, there were two familiar faces there: Cassidy and Bennett. The social workers were sitting down in the front aisle. Sparkplug motioned for Optimus and Blackarachnia to sit right by him and for the others to sit down in the front row. Powell and his lawyers sat down on the opposite side, and waited as the judge looked over the case. That's when he spoke.

"Alright it says here that this is a custody case and the child is Sari Sumdac," he said and then he looked at the crowd. "Sumdac as in Professor Isaac Sumdac?"

"Yes your honor," Powell responded. "He was my brother."

The judge looked over the papers some more before nodding his head.

"I see, so you're her uncle. And these are the Autobots, the protectors of the city," he stated. "It says here that Professor Sumdac left custody of Sari to the Autobots along with most of his assets. Sumdac Industries, on the other hand, belongs to two of his employees, Spike and Carly Witwicky. "

"Yes your honor," Sparkplug stated. "I was there when Professor Sumdac signed his will, and I even have a copy of it."

"If that's the case, I would like to see it," the judge responded.

Sparkplug nodded and he dug through his documents, he pulled out the paper and handed it to the court officer. The officer then handed it to the judge, he looked over it before nodding his head again.

"Very well, does everyone have their documents in order?" he asked.

They all nodded, that's when he hit his gavel on the wooden base.

"We may begin, Mr. Black and Mr. Masterson, since your client is the complaining witness, you may state your case first."

The two lawyers stood up from their seats and walked in front of the judge and the jury. Cocky looks were on their faces as they presented their side of the case.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," Black started. "A little over two years ago, Professor Isaac Sumdac was a businessman. He started Sumdac Industries with the intention of improving the technology of today. And he gained many accolades and successes during his lifetime."

That's when Masterson spoke.

"However, that all changed when he met a woman by the name of Sarina Register. They had only known each other for a while, but they fell in love and were soon married."

It took a lot for Powell not to roll his eyes or scoff at the story, no matter how many he had heard it, it never ceased to make him sick. The Autobots, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile at the tale. They knew how much the professor had loved his wife, even if they had met each other in their later years. They had seen the way he looked at her picture and how he talked so fondly about her. Not to mention that Sari was the spitting image of her mother.

"Not even a year later, Mrs. Sumdac became pregnant with their first child. Nine months into her pregnancy she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. However, Sarina died not too long after the delivery due to child birth complications," Masterson added. "Professor Sumdac was now a widow and their child was now motherless. In honor of his late wife, Professor Sumdac named their daughter after her, he gave her the name Sari Sumdac."

"But now that same little girl is going to have to grow up without a father as well. As you all may know Professor Sumdac passed away from a heart attack some time ago. And his death is exactly why we're here. You see our client, Mr. Porter C. Powell, is Professor Sumdac's brother and Sari's uncle. However, custody wasn't transferred to Mr. Powell, instead Sari went to the custody of these beings, these robots."

Black gestured to them as he spoke this part, and they hated the tone he was using. He acted as if they didn't matter when it came to raising Sari. But they remained quiet as Black and Masterson continued to speak.

"Rather than give Miss Sumdac to her living and loving uncle, Professor Sumdac chose to give her to these alien robots. He barely knew them when they arrived here on this planet about a few months ago. Compared to his brother, whom he's known for his entire life. They grew up together, they lived together and they were in business together. Why shouldn't Miss Sumdac have gone to him?" Masterton questioned.

"Indeed, Mr. Powell has the resources to properly care for Miss Sumdac. And let us not forget that he is the only living blood relative she has," Black argued.

That's when Black walked closer to the jury.

"By the time this trial is over, you'll be convinced that Miss Sumdac belongs with her uncle. And you will see that these robots are incapable of properly nurturing a child, especially when Miss Sumdac isn't a robot herself. She's a human. Doesn't she belong with humans? You'll have that questioned answered by the end as well."

With that the two lawyers sat back down, the Autobots silently fumed over the words that had been spoke against them. It took a lot for them not to jump out of their seats and attack them. But they knew better, not only would that not solve anything but it wasn't in their programming to harm organics. Besides, they had yet to present their case. That's when the judge spoke again,

"Mr. Sparkplug," he started. "Your response?"

That's when Sparkplug stood up from his seat and cleared his throat. He walked over to the jury and addressed them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this case certainly isn't the ordinary one that courts are used to. You are the first jury to ever hear of robots fighting for custody of a human child. However, going by what the judge and Mr. Powell's lawyers have said, doesn't it mean something if Professor Sumdac himself wanted these robots to have custody of his daughter? There must have been a good reason," Sparkplug stated. "Think about it Professor Sumdac easily could have had his brother take his child if anything were to happen to him. But he didn't, instead he trusted these robots, these Autobots, to take care of her. He trusted beings he had only known for a short while compared to his brother whom he had known for his entire life."

Powell silently growled a little, this lawyer was making him look like the bad guy and it angered him to the extreme. He was not in the wrong for wanting something that rightfully belonged to him. And he would show this court that. Sparkplug continued to speak.

"Like I said, robots raising a human child is certainly a new and strange topic. But it's not as crazy as it seems. For last three months, the Autobots have taken great care of Sari Sumdac. They've fed her, clothed her, cleaned her, entertained her and made sure that she always had a roof over her head," he added. "Now does that sound like someone who is incapable of taking care of a child? Because I don't think so, each and every one of them has made sure that she got the love and care she deserves."

That's when Sparkplug gestured to the lawyers and Powell himself.

"But all of sudden none of that care matters because these people have deemed them incapable of such actions. Clearly there is evidence that doesn't support that claim. And by the end of this trial, I will have you believing that Miss Sumdac belongs with the Autobots, that's not only what her father wanted but it's also what they want. And it's what you will want too."

With that Sparkplug sat down and he waited for his opponents to make their move. As if on cue the judge called for their witnesses. They called Bennett, the social worker, to the stand. After swearing to tell the truth he sat down and waited for the lawyers to ask him their questions.

"Mr. Bennett," Black started. "You are one of the social workers assigned to this case, correct?"

"Yes sir," he responded.

"And is it true that you've paid three visits to the Autobot's base during the last month?" Black questioned. "

"Yes I have," Bennett replied.

"And can you tell us what your reports were on the visits?" Masterton asked.

"Well, the first time no one was there. We thought, or at least I thought, that it was a little suspicious. After all, we got the call from Mr. Powell the very same day the Autobots decided to go out. I thought that maybe they were trying to escape from our visit or something of the sort," Bennett explained. "And for the last two visits, we were able to finally collect our observations."

"And what were those observations?" Masterson questioned.

The Autobots didn't need to hear this, they already knew what this social worker thought of them. He wasn't on their side.

"I didn't think that it was an appropriate or suitable environment for a child. Sure they managed to avoid Miss Sumdac getting hurt or injured in anyway, but that doesn't mean she should stay there. I mean, they're robots for Heaven's sake. When have you ever seen a robot act as a parent or caregiver to a human child?" Bennett replied. "Not to mention that they're very different from the average robot you see in the city. They're not as strong, harmless or meek like those. Instead, they're tall, big and strong. They are literally walking hazards, they could stomp on Miss Sumdac if they weren't careful."

"And what did you recommend the Autobots do in this situation?" Black asked.

"Well I thought that it would be in Sari's best interest if she went to Mr. Powell. After all, he's a human and he has the resources to care for her. The Autobots are the city's protectors, they don't have time to care for a child, let alone a human one. She had her uncle would could care for her better than they ever could," Bennett added.

Black and Masterson smiled and they retreated back to their desk.

"Nothing further your honor," they said in unison.

That's when Sparkplug stood up and walked over to the social worker, there was a paper in his hand as he did so.

"Mr. Bennett," he addressed. "You claim that Miss Sumdac would be better off in the care of Mr. Powell. But if that's the case, then why do your notes contradict your current statements? You wrote down on your two visits that the Autobots had a clean and well-kept environment for Miss Sumdac. Your honor, this is a copy of Mr. Bennett's notes."

The judge was given the notes and he looked over them before looking back at Bennett.

"Mr. Sparkplug is correct in his assumptions. Perhaps you care to explain Mr. Bennett. The social worker looked nervous as the attention was suddenly drawn on him. But he answered.

"I am a social worker, it's my job to write down anything that either concerns or pleases me. Cassidy and I were pleased that the Autobots did provide a safe environment for Miss Sumdac. But I also wrote down my feelings towards the Autobots being her primary caregivers. The fact that they are not human is what worries me. How can a robot know what a human child wants, especially one as young as Miss. Sumdac?"

"That is true, you did write that down as well. But you also wrote down that the Autobots did do everything right. They even told you that they had been learning as much as they could in order to properly take care of Miss Sumdac. This was a learning process for them but they still managed to meet you and your partner's expectations. I ask you sir, does that sound like they are unfit to you?"

Bennett glared at Sparkplug, and he wasn't the only one either. Powell and his lawyers were giving the same look to Sparkplug as well. A few minutes of silence went by before Bennett finally spoke.

"No," he stated. "But I still think that Miss Sumdac would be better off in the care of a human."

That's when Sparkplug leaned back.

"Nothing further your honor, but I would like to take this time to call another to the stand," he said.

"Proceed," the judge ruled.

"I call to the stand Ms. Cassidy."

That's when Black stood up from his seat.

"Objection!" Black exclaimed. "One social worker on this case has already testified on this matter. Why have another just repeat what he has said?"

"Because we don't know for sure if they have said the same thing, besides there were two social workers assigned to this case. Shouldn't we hear what both of them have to say?" Sparkplug asked.

The judge looked at the two lawyers before making his decision.

"I'll allow it, Mr. Bennett you may step down and Ms. Cassidy you may come forth to the stand."

Cassidy did as she was told and swore to tell the truth as she sat down. That's when Sparkplug walked to her.

"Ms. Cassidy you are the second social worker who visited with the Autobots, yes?"

"Yes I am," she responded.

"And can you tell us about the three visits you had, from your own notes and opinions."

"Yes sir, I wasn't able to meet with them for the first visit but I am told that they left to take Miss Sumdac do the park. They wanted to get away from the city for a while. I believe that is true because Optimus Prime, their leader, called me the same day we visited," she explained. "We set up an appointment and we finally were able to meet with them for the last two times. During this time I observed that the Autobots did everything they could to provide for Miss Sumdac. There were no signs of abuse or neglect, and I admired the Autobots for their actions."

"And what was your recommendation for this case Ms. Cassidy?" Sparkplug asked.

"I believe that there was no grounds to remove Miss Sumdac from the Autobots care. They were doing everything right and they were very cooperative with us during our investigation. I think that Professor Sumdac was right to give custody to them.'

The Autobots smiled at Cassidy's kind words, she was on their side and she was the first to cast doubts on Powell's case. Sparkplug seemed satisfied with the answer and walked back to his seat.

"No more questions your honor," Sparkplug replied.

But now it was Powell's turn. This time Masterson went solo as he stood up and walked over to Cassidy.

"Ms. Cassidy, you say that the Autobots are good caregivers to Miss Sumdac, but you've only visited them three times and one time they weren't even there. That didn't make you suspicious at all?"

"At first it did," she admitted. "But in my profession you can't afford to jump to conclusions without evidence."

"And tell me Ms. Cassidy, have you worked on a case like this before. You with robots raising a human?"

"No I haven't," she answered.

"So how can you properly judge a case like this if there's never been any other like it before? You can't deny that your partner, Bennett, didn't bring up some good points about the worries and concerns you should have."

Cassidy stirred a little in her seat before finally answering.

"Yes Bennett does have some good points, I mean I can't deny that the Autobots could present some hazards to Miss Sumdac's wellbeing. But they've managed to avoid it during the last three months."

"But that's only three months, what about forever. Can you honestly say that they couldn't be responsible for causing any injury to her because of their tall and strong structures?"

Sparkplug let out a frustrated sigh as Masterson called his client's credibility into question. As much as the Autobots were good caregivers, at the same time they weren't the typical ones either.

"No, I can't," she stated. "I don't know for sure what would happen in the future if the Autobots continued to be Miss Sumdac's guardians. But I can tell you that they are capable of raising a human child."

Powell, Masterson and Black didn't look impressed by the answer. Either way, Masterson had done his job, he was casting doubt on the Autobot's credibility.

"No more questions for this witness," Masterson said as she walked back to his seat.

That's when Sparkplug took this opportunity to bring two of his important character witnesses to the stand. First, he started with Carly Witwicky.

"The defense calls Carly Witwicky to the stand," Sparkplug stated.

With that Carly stood up from the row and walked over to the stand, she swore the truth and sated herself there. She smiled at the Autobots as Sparkplug stood in front of her.

"Mrs. Witwicky, how long have you known Professor Sumdac during his time alive?"

"For about ten years now," she stated. "I started off as an intern before becoming an official employee. It's the same company where I meet my husband, Spike."

Sparkplug smiled at the loving sentiment in her voice.

"And how long have you known the Autobots?" he asked.

"Since the day the professor introduced Spike and me to them, they've become an important part of our circle. Our children, Daniel and Nancy, adore them."

"And in that time, how would you rate their care of Miss Sumdac?" Sparkplug questioned.

"They've been excellent caregivers to her. During her stay with the Autobots, Spike and I have visited her along with Daniel and Nancy. They been doing all that they can for her, and we've been offering advice to them as parents and as a family. They've taken that advice to heart because Sari is in the best care of her life," Carly replied. "She always well fed, well dressed, well cleaned and well entertained. She has everything a child of her age could want. I don't think Professor Sumdac could have picked a better family for his daughter."

Powell growled a little, but Black reached over to him and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry, we'll get them right where we want them. They think they have the upper hand now with this couple, but Captain Fanzone will assist us with their demise."

Powell gave him a small confident smile before nodding his head, he allowed the Autobots to think they would win… for now at least. And so he sat back and relaxed.

"Thank you for your words Mrs. Witwicky. You may step down now, unless if Black and Masterson have anything to ask her."

"Nothing here," Black responded.

This surprised the Autobots and their lawyer, they expected them to be questioning every turn of their defense. But they welcomed it, that meant that they didn't have to listen to any more of their nonsense. At least for the moment. That's when Carly stepped down and walked back to her seat, that's when Sparkplug motioned for Spike to take the stand. He swore the oath and he sat down in his wife's place. Sparkplug walked over to his witness.

"Mr. Witwicky, your wife says that her and you have been assisting the Autobots with Sari's care. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir, it sure is," Spike stated proudly.

"And can you tell us the specifics of that care? How have you been teaching them?"

'Well my wife and I gave them some books on the care of human babies. Our daughter, Nancy, was born only a few months before Sari. So we had a handful of books to give, plus there were the ones we kept when our firstborn, Daniel, came into the picture," Spike explained. "We should them how to properly read them and how to apply those teachings to Sari. We also showed the Autobots certain baby supplies that would benefit her care. Plus, Professor Sumdac already taught them the basics of child care such as changing diapers and clothes, making sure she burps after a feeding and how to properly clean her. So really we weren't the only teachers they had on the subject, Professor Sumdac himself was their first."

Sparkplug nodded as the Autobots smiled a little over the fond memories of the professor. They remembered how difficult and confusing it was when they first started caring for Sari, there was so much they had to learn. The fact that none of them had ever worked so closely with a protoform made the matter all the more difficult. But they learned and they became the perfect caregivers to Sari, so much so that Professor Sumdac never hired a babysitter after they arrived. That's how much he trusted them with his child, and they wouldn't have wanted it any other way. That's when Sparkplug continued with his line of questions.

"And tell me, have you ever seen any signs of neglect or abuse from the Autobots? Was Miss Sumdac in good care?"

That's when Black stood up from his seat.

"Objection!" Black exclaimed. "The witness is not an expert on the matter, how can he know for sure if there was any signs of abuse or neglect?"

"But Mr. Witwicky was one of the people who visited Miss Sumdac often. Don't abuse cases need to have a witness in order for there to be proper action? Most of the time these witnesses have no power or position, they are just ordinary people who pay attention," Sparkplug stated. "Mr. Witwicky is a key witness because he's been around Miss Sumdac just as much as Captain Fanzone, his wife and the Autobots have. Isn't it fair to hear what he thought about during his encounters?"

The judge contemplated the situation and sat there in silence for several seconds before making his decision.

"I'll allow, but Mr. Witwicky's testimony better not be a matter of professional opinion. And don't treat him as if he's an expert Mr. Sparkplug."

"Yes your honor," Sparkplug replied. "Continue Mr. Witwicky."

"There were no signs of abuse or neglect. Someone was always around Sari, and when she needed something, they made sure she got it."

That's when Sparkplug pulled out various papers from his folder.

"Your honor, I would like to present to the court the receipts from various transactions made for Miss Sumdac by the Autobots. When Professor Sumdac passed away he left all of his financial assists to his daughter. The Autobots were granted access to these assets and have made use of them for Miss Sumdac," he said.

"Hand to me then Mr. Sparkplug."

With that the lawyer handed the judge the papers and he looked through them with thoroughness. He hummed and nodded his head several times before speaking.

"Let the record show that the Autobots have indeed purchased a multitude of supplies for Miss Sumdac, the jury may look at the receipts."

With that a court officer took the papers and gave them to the jury to look over, every one of them seem to notice what the judge noticed and approved by nodding their heads. The papers were handed back to Sparkplug and that's when Spike continued to speak.

"I know that the Autobots are bigger and stronger than the average robot, but they have always handled Sari like she was a delicate as glass. Not to mention that most of the time they're in their holoforms when caring for Sari. That just shows that they are taking precautions. And Sari has never shown any fear or stress when around them… that's more than I can say for some people."

Spike's eyes wandered to Powell, the youngest bots took notice of this and they couldn't help but silently snicker. Powell, on the other hand, wasn't amused and he looked at his lawyers. They didn't need to say anything in order to know how he felt about the accusation, Masterson spoke up.

"Objection!" Masterson declared.

"Sustained," the judge ordered. "The jury will regard that last statement, Mr. Witwicky please use caution when choosing your words."

"Yes your honor," Spike answered.

That's when Sparkplug backed away from his witness.

"No further questions are necessary," he stated.

That's when the judge turned his attention back to Powell and his lawyers, but to everyone's surprise, they didn't reaction yet again. They looked almost like they were bored with the trial.

"Nothing here," Masterson stated.

"Very well," the judge replied. "Mr. Witwicky you many step down."

Spike did as he was told and went back to join his wife and friends. The Autobots were starting to get worried about Powell and his team at this point. They hadn't asked Carly or Spike any questions regarding Sari's welfare. They would have assumed that would have been the perfect time for them to strike, but they didn't. And they knew Powell well enough to know that he wasn't one to hold anything back, he was waiting for something. But they couldn't figure out what. And as If on cue that's when Black stood up from his seat.

"Your honor, I would like to call upon a witness that is on the defense's team if I may," Black said.

That there it was, that's what Powell had been waiting for. Sparkplug knew that tactic all too well, Powell was planning on using one of their witnesses against them. And Sparkplug knew that there was only one more witness that he hadn't called on. Captain Fanzone.

"Very well, proceed," the judge answered.

Black gave Sparkplug a confident and smug smirk before gesturing to the witness stand.

"My team would like to call Captain Carmine Fanzone to the stand," Black stated.

Fanzone didn't look amused, if anything he looked annoyed. He came here to support the Autobots in their hour of need, he didn't want to be associated with Powell or his lawyers. As chief of police he had his experience with Black and Masterson, they were never formally arrested or officially charged with anything, but that didn't mean they were innocent. He was well aware of their shady business deals on the side, but Powell's money and connections made it nearly impossible to get a judge on their side. And that annoyed him to the extremes, but as an officer of the law he was supposed to honor his justice system. Even if that meant testifying on Powell's behalf. And so he stood up from the row and walked over to the stand. He swore the oath and waited for the questions to begin. Black stood up from his spot and walked over to the stand, even his walk was enough to make Fanzone sick.

"Captain Fanzone," Black started. "How long have you been a servant of the law?"

"A little over twenty years now," he answered.

"And in that time have you ever experienced visitors such as the Autobots?"

"Certainly not," Fanzone stated. "I've never seen anyone or anything like them before. Then again it's the same for the rest of the police department and the city. These robots are certainly something else."

That's when Masterson stood up from his seat and walked over to Fanzone.

"But their presence hasn't always been easy has it Captain Fanzone? Can you deny that the Autobots haven't caused some sort of damage with their efforts to save the city?"

"No it hasn't," Fanzone admitted. "And sometimes their actions can be somewhat questionable and harmful to the city's environment."

That's when Masterson pulled out a remote from his pocket.

"Case in point, this video obtained through the media of the Autobots 'heroic' actions. This was just the recent coverage of such," Masterson said as he tapped the remote's button.

That's when a holographic projector appeared and showcased the video Masterson wanted to discuss with the court. The video of them trying to stop the trash bot was playing on the screen and the Autobots couldn't believe what they were seeing. Shock quickly turned to frustration and anger, they should have known that Powell was involved in that incident. They knew there was something odd about that robot, it had been designed by him to make them look bad. And it looks like he got what he wanted as the video show the damage they had caused by chasing after it. But they couldn't say anything, Sparkplug had warned them against doing so because of the courtroom regulations. So they were forced to watch and listen as Black and Masterson tried to taint their heroic deeds. A smug smirk spread across Black's and Masterson's faces.

"More like destructive deeds if you ask me," Masterson commented.

That's when Sparkplug have had enough and stood up from his seat.

"Objection!" Sparkplug exclaimed.

"Sustained," the judge said. "But the jury will disregard Mr. Masterson's statement, and Mr. Masterson I warn you and your associate not make any sort of comment like that again."

"Yes your honor," they both answered in unison.

That's when Black spoke to Fanzone.

"Captain Fanzone, records have shown that about a million dollars' worth of damages can be attributed to the Autobot's so called heroic actions. They may try to protect this city, but there' no doubt that they leave a trail of destruction in their wake. Can you confirm such reports?' he asked.

Fanzone let out a frustrated sigh, this is why he didn't like going to court. Especially when the pressure was put on him to make a decision, emotions often got mixed with facts. And that was never a good thing, but he took the oath and he couldn't lie.

"Yes that is correct," he stated.

"I would like you show you, your honor, and the jury of such records," Black said.

The judge agreed and the papers were given to the judge and jury. As they read over the facts, the Autobots felt gilt stir inside them. They had always done what they could to protect the city, but it sometimes came at a cost. Most of the time that cost was from damages to buildings, structures and cars. But sometimes they couldn't help that fact, it would just happen. But now Powell was using that against them, they were showing them the risks of them raising Sari. And they feared that might overrule their evidence to prove otherwise.

"Now that that's take care of, Captain Fanzone do you really think that these machines can raise a child without the threat of harming her?" Black asked.

"They're huge pieces of metal, they can barely spare the city from their destructive antics. What makes a child any different? She's small, fragile and at a crucial point in her life. They present a danger to her by being involved in her care," Masterson added. "Do you think that Miss Sumdac would benefit in being an environment like this."

Fanzone was getting more annoyed and frustrated with this trial. And so he answered the only way he could, honestly.

"Look I admit that I loathe machines with a passion, and sometimes those bots cause a lot of damage," Fanzone stated. "But the way I see it, there would be even more damage if they weren't here."

This surprised Powell and his lawyers, they weren't expecting the captain to side with the Autobots this much. Everyone knew how he felt about technology and they had wanted to use that to their advantage, but it seemed to be backfiring a little. But he wasn't done.

"Not only that but you seem to be forgetting that those 'machines' saved Sari's life when they first arrived here," he added. "And they were the ones who reunited her with her father, Professor Sumdac. In a way, they saved her two times that day, and they didn't even know who or what she was. Gotta give them credit for it, not any humans I know would even do something like that."

The sun had come out and it was shining on the Autobots, Captain Fanzone was indeed on their side much to Black's and Masterson's annoyance.

"Even if they pose a threat?" Masterson asked. "Shouldn't she go to someone who could care for her properly, like a loved one?"

"I've visited them time and time again, and I can tell you that I've never seen such love between a family. Optimus Prime and Blackarachnia show genuine love for her as if she were their own. They've taken on the role of being her parents in a very responsible way. And I've also seen humans who can't offer that. In my opinion, Sari Sumdac belongs with the Autobots."

Black crumpled the paper he had in his hands while Masterson clutched the remote with a firm grip. Sparkplug and the Autobots were smiling as Powell silently fumed over the matter. They were forced to back down for now, they would have to rely on their closing arguments for this trial.

"Nothing further," Black relented.

The two lawyers sat beside their client and waited for Sparkplug to make his move. At this point, it was more like a game of chess rather than a trial.

"Nothing on my part your honor," Sparkplug said. "I believe Captain Fanzone has said all that needs to be said."

With that Captain Fanzone stepped down and went back to his seat, he was actually feeling proud of himself for what he had done.

"Very well, then we'll end this trial with your closing arguments. I understand that both sides wish to have both their lawyers and their clients say something on the matter."

"Yes your honor, we have agreed on those terms, and I'm willing to have Mr. Powell and his team go first. After all, they are the reason we're here in court today," Sparkplug replied.

"So be it then, Mr. Powell, Mr. Black and Mr. Masterson state your case."

That's when the two lawyers stood up and walked over to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," Black started. "We came here today to discuss the future of a child, but not just any child, the child of the late Professor Isaac M. Sumdac and his wife. Professor Sumdac has changed this city for the better when it comes to technology, but he wasn't invincible or immortal. He died of a heart attack and he left his child an orphan by doing so, not intentionally but that is the fact."

"Professor Sumdac was an intelligent man, but he did have his share of errors. One of those errors includes giving his daughter to the custody of strangers, robots of all things. He had only known these machines for less than a year and suddenly he decides that they're better caretakers than his own brother. The brother who is still alive, and the brother who can provide for Miss Sumdac," Masterson added. "Keep in mind that these are the same machines that have caused this city more destruction than necessary. They may be protecting us, but they're not perfect. They are big, strong, tall and careless robots that can easily squish a bug much less a child. Miss Sumdac is still at a small child, she will grow, but she will never reached their standards of height and power."

"And that makes them dangerous," Black said. "They may say that they provide for her, and maybe they do to an extent. But is that all they need? What about her living relative. Doesn't he have a right to his own niece? He's the only family that she has and yet he's not good enough for her? These robots are though? Robots that haven't been here for long compared to an uncle who has always and will always be there for her. We ask you to open your minds on this matter and allow Mr. Powell to have custody of his niece."

That's when they turned to their client and motioned for him to stand.

"Mr. Powell will speak now," Masterson stated.

Powell stood up but he didn't leave his spot, instead he looked at the jury with his most sympathetic look. It disgusted the Autobots and their team, but they dealt with it as he spoke.

"I was born in a simple family, we didn't have enough but we also didn't have less either. We were the typical and average family of Detroit. However, from an early age my brother and I dreamed of accomplishing so much, we dreamed of making our city a better place for everyone. As time passed we each accomplished what we set out to do. But I will say my brother beat me when it came to one thing."

The Autobots knew what it was even before he would say it. Professor Sumdac has told them all about Powell and his competitions, including the ones he had lost.

"My brother, Isaac, started a family of his own. Suddenly, the dreams we made as children no longer mattered, he found what he was looking for when he met Sarina Register and when he had a child with her. Unfortunately, Sarina passed away before getting to know Sari and Isaac lost his life before getting to watch her grow up. I don't want that to happen to me. I've already missed out on so much of her life, I want to be a part of it. I want her to know that I am there for here and that I will always be there for her. Sari is my niece and I have a responsibility to her as her uncle and only living relative. Please allow for me to do so by giving custody of her to me. Thank you for your time."

With that they sat down and it was time for the Autobots and Sparkplug to go. Sparkplug stood up and walked over to the jury. In his hands were the pictures the Autobots had brought with them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as I stated before this trial, this is a case that has never been brought to court before. Robots raising a human is arbitrary I will admit, but it's not impossible if those robots can give Miss Sumdac the life she deserves. You've seen and heard testimony from many people who believe that the Autobots are doing an excellent job at raising her. And there's more to that as well. These are pictures documenting Miss Sumdac's life with the Autobots."

He passed them around the jury and they looked at them with careful observation. One by one the jurors smiled as they looked at pictures filled with baby Sari's memories. There were nothing but smiles on her face as she was held by an Autobot or playing with an Autobot. There were also pictures of her sleeping peacefully and doing small things like trying to catch bubbles and sucking on her hand. They were adorable, they couldn't deny that. And Sparkplug continued to speak.

"No one here is going to tell you that Mr. Powell doesn't have the money to raise Miss Sumdac, but there's more to raising a child than just money. There's also love and care, and these pictures prove that the Autobots were doing just that. Professor Sumdac saw that and that's what he entrusted her care to them, he even rewrote his will to accommodate such a request. And I ask you all to honor that request by allow the Autobots to maintain custody of Miss Sumdac. They want to be a part of Miss Sumdac's life, and despite being so young, Miss Sumdac recognizes them as her family. I ask you not to listen with just your minds, but with your hearts as well. Now I shall turn it over to my clients."

With that Optimus and Blackarachnia stood up, but unlike Powell they moved around to where the jury was. The couple held each other's hands and they prepared to state their case.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and the adoptive father of Sari Sumdac. When I first arrived here with my teammates and mate, I had no idea what we were getting ourselves in. We came here by accident, but now I see that we were meant to come here. We were meant to meet Professor Sumdac and Sari. And we were meant to take care of Sari in Professor Sumdac's absence, especially now that he is gone. When my teammates and I are around Sari, we feel complete. She brings out the best in us and we do everything we can to make her happy. Before arriving here, I never had any experience with protoforms of any kind, but Sari has given me that experience and she's allowed me to become something that I wasn't before: a father."

The spider bot smiled at her mate's tone, there was so much pride in it. He was showing this court that he was happy with the way things turned out. They all loved Sari and they wanted her to stay with them… forever and ever. That's when it was her turn to speak.

"My name is Blackarachnia, second-in-command of the Autobots and the adoptive mother of Sari Sumdac. My feelings are exactly the same. Before coming here I thought that the only happiness I would find was being someone's mate and having a team, but now I realized that there's more to life than just that. Sari has given me the opportunity to become a mother, every time I'm with her or when I hold her I feel my spark beat a little faster. She means the world to me, I would die for Sari and there's nothing that would ever change that. And that's why I know that we can make a family for her, we may not be human but we are capable of love. My love for Optimus and my love for my team are proof of that. And I wish to pass that love onto Sari, because I am her mother."

That was all they needed to say as they were handed back the pictures and sat back down. Powell glared at the couple from his spot, it was nothing but nonsense to him. These machines talked about love like they understood what that was, love was a human emotion and he had no need for it. He would win this case, not because of love but because fortunate was on his side. And so the judge turned to the jury.

"The jury will be taken into the backroom to deliberate on the matter. Keep in mind that your judgement doesn't have to be today, there is no pressure. You may go now."

With that the jury was sent to the other room, they had a lot to contemplate for as long as they needed to. The Autobots and Powell were led by into the hallway along with their lawyers. They too had to wait, and they had to wait for as long as the jury decided. No one spoke, the tension was thick and the wait was terrible. The Autobots could have sworn that they heard Sari's laughter from time to time, they juts hoped that it wouldn't be the last time they heard it.

One hour, two hours, three hours, four hours and finally five hours passed before a judgement was made. Everyone was called back into the courtroom to hear the results. Every one of them were nervous in their own ways as they waited to see what would happen to the little girl named Sari Sumdac. The Autobots hoped that Professor Sumdac and Sarina would give them the strength they needed at the moment. Finally the judge spoke.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

The first juror stood up with a small paper at hand.

"We have your honor," the juror stated.

"What say you then?"

This was it, the moment of truth. The Autobots held their breath while Powell sat back in his seat. They all eagerly waited for the results. This would decide Sari's future. That's when the juror spoke.

"We find…"

 **The final countdown: three more chapters!**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 18**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

 **This part three of five updated chapters! Enjoy XD**

"We find…"

This was it. The moment of truth, the world seemed to stand still at the moment. The Autobots didn't need air to breath, but they were feeling at the moment made it seem like they had to. Powell wasn't as alarmed or as still as them, but he was somewhat anxious. His lawyers had presented all that they could, and now it was time to hear what the people thought about it. He had to win, he would take no other option.

The juror looked at the judge before turning back to look at the Autobots and Powell, that's when their lips moved to continue with the statement. It was time for their judgement.

"… that the Autobots are capable of raising Miss Sari Sumdac."

The world stopped again. Only this time, Powell felt it too. It was almost like something had pierced him through the heart. The Autobots felt the same as well, only for them it was out of pure joy and happiness. For a second they were questioning themselves. Had they heard correctly? Did the juror just say what they thought they had said? That's when the two youngest bots cheered and jumped for joy out of their seats, they didn't even care that everyone was watching. The others expressed their happiness as smiles spread across their holoform's faces. Spike and Carly hugged each other at the results while Fanzone crossed his arms with satisfaction. Sparkplug, on the other hand, had a look of pride. The right kind of pride, they had done it!

But that was all interrupted by the sound of Powell's voice.

"Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed.

That's when silence spread across the courtroom once again.

"This is an outrage!" he added.

This time his lawyers joined him as they expressed their own dissatisfaction over the matter.

"This must be a joke!" Masterson yelled.

"Explain yourselves!" Black shouted.

That's when the judge banged his gavel on the stand.

"Order in the courtroom!" the judge exclaimed. "You make another outburst like that, and I'll have you all held in contempt!"

They were silenced, but they still wanted to know the answers.

"Your honor, why?" Powell asked in calm voice. "Why this ruling? You honestly believe that Sari belongs to robots over her own uncle?"

The judge listened to his comments and addressed the jury.

"Would the jury please state your reasoning behind the judgement?"

"We will your honor," the juror replied. "It was a somewhat difficult decision. None of us have ever presided over a custody case before, especially one of this nature. A living blood relative over robots that her father entrusted them to."

That's when the juror looked at the Autobots then to Powell and then back to the Autobots.

"But it's not every day that you come across a family like them, especially one that has so much love to give. After overlooking the evidence and discussing more on the matter, we all came to the conclusion that Miss Sumdac would be better off with the Autobots."

Powell's look of anger increased as well as his feeling of disgust. He couldn't believe that these robots were better than him, a human. His lawyers were just as upset as him. When their client didn't win, that's they didn't win. And they needed someone like Powell on their side, he was their money maker and giver. On the other hand, the Autobots were more than happy with the results. They were going to see Sari again, they never had to say goodbye to her.

That's when Powell punched the table with his hands, he growled too. Rage and hatred boiled inside him, he blamed the Autobots, he blamed the judge, jury and his lawyers… but most importantly he blamed his brother. His brother started all of this! Isaac and Sarina, they were both to blame.

"That's fine," he growled. "Enjoy your victory. But remember that I'm just around every corner! And someday Sumdac Industries will be mine! All mine!"

That's when he turned to his lawyers and let out his rage at them as well.

"As for you two, you're both fired! I never want to see your faces again!"

"What?" they answered in unison.

Powell didn't bother to give them any other answer as he turned around and rushed out the door of the courtroom. He stomped all the way to his car and drove off like a bat out of the netherworld. He continued to curse his deceased brother and his wife. Never in his life had he hated someone as much as them, but the Autobots came close. As for them, he would make their time here a living nightmare. He didn't care how he did it, he was going to. Someday he would get his revenge… and he would get control of Sumdac Industries.

Meanwhile, Black and Masterson were seething with their own rage. They had lost to the Autobots, and they lost their most important sponsor. They had just lost everything, and it was all the robot's faults. They just made two more enemies, especially Sari Sumdac. They left the court in a rush as well. They had no more to say on the subject, none of it mattered anymore. But they too would have their revenge someday. This was far from over!

That left the Autobots and their human allies, that's when the judge held his gavel high in the air.

"By the power invested in me I reward custody of Sari Sumdac to the Autobots! Court is adorned!"

The gavel hit the stand, making it official. The Autobots had won and Sari was theirs. Blackarachnia felt oil leak out of her eyes as she hugged her spark mate close. Optimus let out a strong laugh as he held her back. After a minutes of hugging, Blackarachnia stood up from her seat, she looked at the jury.

"Thank you," she said.

Then she turned to the judge.

"Let me see my daughter," Blackarachnia cried. "I want to see her."

The judge couldn't help but smile at her comment before nodding his head. He turned to one of the court officers and spoke.

"Alert Lena to bring Miss Sumdac in here."

With that the officer left and seconds later he returned with the woman named Lena, in her arms was none other than Sari Sumdac. Sari looked around, observing her surroundings before her eyes met the Autobots in their holoforms. A big smile spread across her face and she reached out to them. Blackarachnia couldn't resist it anymore as she ran over to the little girl and took her into her arms. It felt like a dream, but it was real. Sari was here with them, and she was always going to be with them. Nothing could have made her happier than this moment. That's when Optimus and the rest of the team joined her as they surrounded her, each of them were eager to hold Sari as well. Blackarachnia put a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead before passing her to the others. Each and every bot got a chance to hold Sari.

Spike and Carly, Fanzone and Sparkplug gathered around the Autobots. Spike and Carly rejoiced over seeing their friends so happy, they deserved this. They had done so much for the city, this was their reward for their heroic deeds. Plus, it's what their employer would have wanted as well. Professor Sumdac and Sarina would have been pleased with the results. Fanzone was feeling proud as well. As stated before, he didn't always agree with the Autobots, but it made his heart warm at the sight of their love towards the little girl. And he knew that they would take very good care of her, more so than any human could have done. These Autobots were going to prove to the world that they were more than capable of raising Sari. And last but not least, there was Sparkplug. He was pleased with his work because it's what his late client and current clients wanted. Sari was going to where she belonged. He couldn't imagine it any other way, especially when Powell was involved. He knew that everything was going to be alright, Sari officially had a family… a different kind of family.

"Let's go home," Optimus suggested. "It's been a long day, I think we could all use the rest."

"That sounds like a good idea," Prowl commented.

"I could go for a stasis nap," Ratchet said with a yawn.

"I think we could all use a little rest after this," Carly added.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'm going home and enjoy a nice long shut eye," Fanzone stated

Everyone agreed that would be best and so they left, Sparkplug stayed behind though.

"You go home, I'm going to stay behind and work a few extra things," he said.

But before they left, the Autobots had one last thing to say to the lawyer.

"Thank you Sparkplug," Optimus stated. "I know I speak for all of my team when I say that you really appreciate your hard work."

They all nodded and Sparkplug smiled.

"I'm just doing my job. I know that Professor Sumdac and Sarina are looking down at us right now, and I'm sure that they're happy too," Sparkplug replied. "Have a good day Autobots, and enjoy your time with Sari because it will never be taken away from you.

"You have a good one too Sparkplug, we'll see you around," Blackarachnia added.

With that the Autobots and their human friends left and building and departed for their homes. Sparkplug walked back over to the judge and spoke to him about the decision.

"So, how soon can I get the official documentation?" Sparkplug asked.

The judge smiled.

"As soon as I send it off today."

The Autobots drove home, never in their lives had they been so eager to do so. They were finally free from worry and concern, they no longer feared Sari going to Powell. Professor Sumdac had gotten what he'd asked for in his will and they were happy to make his requests come true. Everything was right with the world now, Sari was theirs and no one could deny that fact. They finally reached their base and they transformed out of their holoforms and into their robot modes. The spider bot held onto her daughter as they looked at their base.

"Welcome home Sari," Blackarachnia stated. "This is officially your home."

Sari cooed and gurgled in response as she reached for the base, that's when she yawned a little and rubbed her eyes. The Autobots knew how she felt, and without a second to spare they entered into their base… Sari's home. They all bid their goodnights to each other, even though it was just a nap. They went into their rooms as Optimus and Blackarachnia and Sari went into theirs. Blackarachnia laid Sari in her crib and began to rock it back and forth. Optimus watched silently as their daughter's eyes fluttered close, her breathing evened out and she looked relaxed. The two leaders looked at each other before looking down on their daughter, they silently placed a kiss on her forehead before walking to their own berths. They laid down and closed their optics. Their sparks were at ease with everything and they were happy. They could finally be a family.

A month later Sparkplug had come to deliver something of importance. He didn't tell them what it was, just that it was something they needed. And so they allowed him into their base and he pulled out a tan envelope. The Autobots used their holoforms to open it, and they were very careful as they did so. Once the envelope was gone, a thick paper was pulled out. The Autobots looked at the strange piece of paper and read its contents, their eyes widen at the sight of it.

 _ **Certificate of Adoption**_

 _ **Welcoming**_

 _Sari Sumdac_

 _ **Into the Family of**_

 _The Autobots_

They couldn't believe what they were seeing, they turned to look at Sparkplug. The lawyer had a smile on his face.

"Normally they would have the parents under the listed family, but the judge ruled that Sari gained more than just parents. She gained a family as well, and you are that family. It has been recognized by the state, Sari Sumdac is officially yours. Congratulations Autobots."

Their sparks never felt so light before in their lives. Bumblebee broke out into a cheer as he ran over to Sari. The little girl was sitting on the floor playing with her toys when Bumblebee picked her up. She gasped a little before laughing as he twirled her around and held her high in the air.

"Did you hear that Sari? You belong to us now? You're officially an Autobot!" he exclaimed.

Sari tilted her head in confusion, that word. That word meant a lot to her. She had heard a lot of people use it before, she assumed that they were talking about her caregivers. They were Autobots, and she was an Autobot too? She smiled and that's when her mouth started to move.

"B… bu... bu…" she cooed. "Bu… ba… ba… bo… bot… bot!"

A series of gasps spread throughout the room and silence filled the air. They thought they were dreaming. Had they heard correctly? Did Sari just speak? But that's impossible, she was only eight months old. They had read that human babies didn't start to speak until they were at least nine months old. But their doubts faded once they heard Sari say it again.

"Bot! Bot!" she exclaimed. "Bot! Bot!"

Another series of gaps spread among the crowd.

"Y-you talked!" Bumblebee stuttered. "Y-y-you said 'bot!'"

"As in Autobot," Prowl commented.

That's when the two Autobot parents ran over to their daughter.

"Sweetie," Blackarachnia started. "Can you say it again?"

Sari turned to her adoptive mother and smiled, her small hand pointed to her.

"Bot!"

That's when she pointed to her adoptive father.

"Bot!"

She then pointed to Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead and Bumblebee, she said the same thing over and over again. The smile on her face never faltered.

"Bot!"

That's when Blackarachnia cheered as she placed several kisses to her daughter's head.

"That's right sweetie, we're bots… Autobots!"

"Way to go Sari," Optimus added.

That' when the medic bot made his way over to Sari and gently patted her head.

"Smart kid," Ratchet commented.

"Takes after her parents," Prowl remarked with a proud smirk.

"Both of them," Sparkplug added.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were excited over the milestone Sari had just reached, big smiles were on their holoform's faces.

"Say it again Sari!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Come on kiddo you can do it!" Bumblebee encouraged.

Sari laughed and clapped her hands.

"Bot!" she exclaimed. "Bot!"

They cheered some more, Sparkplug watched with a smile. He then looked up at the sky from the window of the base. He could see the sun's rays shining directly over Sari and the youngest Autobot named Bumblebee.

"Are you watching Professor Sumdac?' he whispered. "What about you Sarina? I hope you are because you would be proud of your daughter. She's safe and she's happy, just like you wanted."

With that Sparkplug took his leave, leaving the family to enjoy their moment together. He was pleased with how this all worked out, because it was meant to be. Sari was meant to be born to Isaac and Sarina Sumdac and she was meant to be with the Autobots.

Optimus held onto his spark mate as they watched their daughter say more of her first word. They couldn't believe that this was happening to them, the document was still in Optimus's hand. He looked at it, then back to Sari. The smile was still on his face as he leaned closer to Blackarachnia.

"Look at our little girl," Optimus said.

"She's perfect in every way," Blackarachnia responded.

She was theirs, now and forever. They were finally and officially a family.

 **The final countdown: two more chapters!**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 19**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

 **This part four of five updated chapters! Enjoy XD**

A birthday party.

That was something the Autobots learned from organics. It was a day to celebrate the birth of a person. They had something similar to that on Cybertron. But it was called a creation day and only sparklings celebrated it. However, they wanted to celebrate such an occasion with Sari. Her birth parents would never get to celebrate such an occasion with her, so they would do it instead.

It was a week before the actual celebration but they made sure to get everything ready for the day. They went to the store and bought some streamers, balloons, wrapping paper, bags, boxes, ribbons, plates and utensils, table covers and candles. It was a themed birthday, they wanted baby animals to be the central focus. Shades of pale yellow and gray with baby animals would decorate Sari's party. They even had a special cake ordered for the day as well. Food also had to be ordered for the guests.

Just when everything seemed to be going okay, Ratchet received some news from Cybertron. Joyous news, the Elite Guard would be sending an officer here to monitor their process while protecting the Allspark. Unfortunately, they weren't coming to take it back with them. But they would make do with what they would receive. But that wasn't the joyous news, it was who the officer was that made them happy. It was none other than Arcee herself. She volunteered for the mission, and she would have to report to Cybertron every once and a while about the matter. Needless to say that Ratchet was more than excited to see his spark mate again, they had been separated for far too long.

She was there within the week, they had sent her their coordinates and she landed carefully and gently in Lake Erie, where the Autobot's ship still was. As soon as she stepped out of the ship she was greeted by the sight of Ratchet, his arms were wide open.

"Arcee!" Ratchet exclaimed. "You made it!"

"Ratchet!" she replied. "My love!"

She laughed and she ran into his embrace, they shared a long kiss before hugging each other tightly. Arcee had missed her spark mate, just as he had missed her. It was hard for her to Cybertron because of their children, Red Alert and First Aid. But they had reassured her that they would be okay and they would keep in contact with their parents, even if they were on another planet. With her children's blessings she volunteered for the mission to go to earth. She was approved and she wasted no time in leaving her homeworld. And so here she was.

That's when Ratchet and her drove back to the base, she took on the disguise of a small automobile, as they went to her new home. The rest of the Autobots were more than eager to see her again, and they were excited introduce her to the newest member of their family. Sari played with Bumblebee and Bulkhead as the two cars drove up to the base. They transformed back and Arcee was quickly greeted by her other fellow Autobots. They shared some laughs and quick stories before something caught Arcee's optics… or rather someone. It was Sari.

The little girl was chewing on one of her stuffed animals when she turned to see the new robot. Her eyes widen at how pretty she looked, she was more petite and pink than the others. She cooed and reached to the Autobot femme. Arcee looked at Ratchet, the old bot gave her a nod and she slowly walked forward. She had heard many stories about this Sari Sumdac, but this was the first time she had ever seen her. She was rather adorable and small though, she noticed that. When was close enough she leaned down to Sari's level. Her blue optics meet Sari's maroon ones, they were connected in that moment. After several seconds Sari found the right word to say, she pointed to the femme.

"Bot!" she exclaimed.

She then clapped her hands with excitement. Arcee was surprised by this sudden statement, the look on her faceplate showed that.

"That was her first word," Bumblebee commented. "That's the label she gave us."

"Isn't it cute?" Bulkhead asked.

Arcee smiled, she was reminded of the time her own children spoke their first words. They were moments that captured her spark, and now the same thing was happening with this organic. And she hadn't even known her for very long.

"Yes it is," she replied. "Hello there, I'm Arcee."

Sari cooed at the sound of the name, she then pointed to her again.

"Bot, bot!"

Arcee chuckled a little and gently wrapped a finger around Sari, the little girl squealed with joy at the close contact.

"That's right young one, I am a bot…an Autobot. You're such a smart girl," she commented.

The rest of the Autobots enjoyed the moment between the newcomer and Sari, that was a gift the little girl seem to have. She had the ability to make friends with anyone she encountered. That's when Blackarachnia remembered something very important.

"You made it right on time Arcee, we're planning on throwing a birthday party for Sari this weekend. It's her first," Blackarachnia stated.

"Birthday party?" Arcee questioned.

"It a creation day for organics dear," Ratchet explained. "Since this will be Sari's first, and since her parents aren't here, we plan on throwing her a grand celebration."

Arcee nodded in understanding before turning her attention back to the small organic.

"I would love to help out if I may," she replied. "Let's make it a celebration to remember."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

And that was how the planning began. The Autobots decided to hold the party at their base and they set up everything they would need to make the celebration perfect. The invitations had been sent out already. Spike, Carly, Daniel, Nancy, Fanzone and Sparkplug were invited to the party. Ever since the trial they wanted to avoid Powell as much as possible. And they had been successful in doing so, they knew that it was for the best, especially for Sari.

During this time Arcee had picked out a human disguise that would match Ratchet's, it was one of an older woman with gray hair tied back in a bun wearing a pink shirt and darker pink pants with black flat shoes. She looked like a grandmother, and every bot decided that would be the perfect positon for Arcee. After Sari's formal adoption, the Autobots began to see themselves in the roles Professor Sumdac had wanted them to be. And Arcee became the role she wanted to be, a grandmother.

And so it went… Optimus and Blackarachnia were the father and mother.

Ratchet and Arcee were the grandfather and grandmother.

Prowl was the uncle.

And Bulkhead and Bumblebee were the brothers.

All in all, Sari had a complete family. They would make sure that she had every familial figure she would need. Sari would never feel so incomplete, they would make sure of that.

Finally the day of Sari's birthday party came, and everything was ready for the arrival of Sari's guests. The little was prepped and primed, she looked so adorable in her light orange dress with a yellow ribbon in her hair. One by one they showed up with brightly wrapped gifts. They all greeted the little girl as she stood by sat at the table enjoying some coloring with Bulkhead. And then the cake was delivered right on time, they stored the dessert in the refrigerator for later. The food had been delivered as well, and the Autobots laid it out for the humans while the feasted on their energon supply.

Overall, it was the perfect way to start a birthday party. Blackarachnia and Optimus helped make a plate for Sari while Prowl prepared a bottle for her. They didn't give Sari too much solid foods since they didn't want her to get a stomachache. Sari enjoyed being fed by her parents, she would coo with delight and laugh whenever they played airplane with her food. While they did so, the Autobots conserved with their human friends.

"So how's she been with walking?" Spike asked.

"She's being doing great actually," Optimus responded. "She's been taking more steps on her own lately, she's so independent."

"I'm sure she is," Fanzone commented. "It won't be long until she's chasing after boys."

At the sound of that statement, Bumblebee ran over to Sari and gently nuzzled his face into hers. He wrapped his holoform's arms around her, almost like he was protecting her from an invisible enemy. There was a serious look on his face as well, Sari remained oblivious to the action as she sucked on her bottle.

"There's no way in Pit that I'm letting those organic males get to her," he whined. "No way, no how."

"Ah you're jealous," Bulkhead teased. "Don't want to lose your place as her favorite male huh?"

"Can it motor mouth!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

That's when Optimus interjected.

"But he's right, no boy's getting near Sari if I have anything to say about it.

The rest of the party guests shared a good laugh over the conversation. There was without a doubt that Sari was where she needed to belong. She fit perfectly here with the Autobots. That's when the talks continued.

"And Sparkplug, represent any good clients lately?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Several," he responded as he ate a piece of food. "Just a few days ago I won a case against a jerk who was trying to take away his wife's inheritance from her. Long story short, she got what she wanted and the only thing he's getting are divorce papers."

"Sounds interesting," Prowl commented.

"Nothing makes me feel more satisfied than winning a case for a good cause," Sparkplug added.

"And that's how you were able to win the case against Powell for us," Prowl said. "You are a force to be reckoned with Sparkplug."

"You honor me with your words."

"Well it's good to see that there's at least one honest lawyer here in this city. There such a rarity to come by these days," Fanzone replied.

The group continued to speak until it was time for the birthday games. Daniel, Nancy and Sari were the ones who did most of the playing but it was still fun for the others to watch and help them out. They played pin the tail on the donkey, treasure dig, ring toss, races with the Autobots vehicle forms and charades. During this time the Autobots would snap pictures of Sari and their friends, there were even some with them in it. Sari smiled, laughed and clapped as the phots were taken and saved.

Finally, it was time for the cake. Sari smiled as her mother placed the candles on the cake, while her father lite the candles. Sari smiled as the small flames burned brightly on the cake. She cooed at the baby animals, they looked so cute and colorful. She couldn't help but touch the plastic characters. They were so squishy yet firm, it made her laugh. That's when her family and friends broke out into their birthday cheer.

"Happy birthday Sari!" they all cheered.

The birthday girl giggled.

"Daniel, Nancy," Carly said. "Go over there and help Sari blow out the candle."

"Okay Mom," Daniel stated. "Come on Nancy."

He took his little sister and walked over to Sari and the birthday cake. Once that was done the three children blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and more pictures were taken. The cake was then cut up into pieces and handed them out to the human guests. The Autobots enjoyed a piece of sweet energon along with some oil to mark the occasion. Sari licked the chocolate off her face as the cake was fed to her. Sari, Nancy and Daniel also played with the baby animals, they made small noises while pretending to attack each other. More laughs were shared, Blackarachnia made sure to save the animals as a reminder of this occasion. The birthday was going great, it was now time for the presents.

Sari was handed the gifts and the Autobots helped her open them. Toys, stuffed animals, clothes and hair ties were given to her. Sari cooed as she played with the xylophone Bulkhead had given her, the green bot couldn't help but join in as he tapped on the keys. Sari laughed at his actions

"Bot!" she exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and they talked some more about their everyday lives. It made Optimus and Blackarachnia beam with joy every time they talked about Sari. It was paternal and maternal pride, and they never got tired of feeling it. They finally understood what Professor Sumdac and Sarina felt when they had Sari. It was such a remarkable thing to experience.

Finally, it was time for everyone to go home. They all packed a good bag and took some leftovers, they all bid the birthday girl and her family a goodnight. They had a good time and hoped that there would be many more in the future. As the Autobots cleaned up their base, Sari yawned and stretched her small limbs. With that the Autobots bid a goodnight to the now one year old. Her parents walked to their room, they changed her and put her down in her crib. Optimus and Blackarachnia watched their daughter for several minutes as she slowly breathed in and out. There was a peaceful look on her face. Overall, it was a good first birthday for Sari Sumdac.

"Happy birthday Sari," Optimus said.

"May we celebrate many more with you baby girl," Blackarachnia commented.

Sari smiled in her sleep, the picture of her birth parents was staring down at her. It looked like the couple was smiling at their daughter. Both sets of parents were looking at their daughter. And their daughter in the presence of her parents.

 **The final countdown: one more chapter!**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Different Kind of Family Chapter 20**

 **I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 ***Blackarachnia is an Autobot and is fully Cybertronian while Powell is Professor Sumdac's brother**

 **THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER (part five of five updated chapters)! Enjoy XD**

A little girl of four years old ran all throughout a large factory. She quietly giggled as her pigtails bounced in the air and as the frills of her orange dress swayed with the movement. On her back was a small backpack that had some stuffed animals, a coloring book and some crayons. Her mother had packed it for her, just in case she got bored while the rest of her family cleaned their big home at the bottom of the lake. Most of them left in order do so, expect for one. Right now, her bestest friend and brother figure, Bumblebee was watching over her. However, she decided that she wanted to play hide and seek with him… and so far that wasn't working great for the young bot. He was having trouble finding the little girl. For a child her age, she was extremely independent and capable. She got herself into all kinds of crazy situations.

Right now, she was heading to her grandparents room to hide. She managed to reach it and hide behind the largest structure she could find. She giggled some more as she heard her brother figure running all over the place looking for her.

"Sari!" he yelled. "Sari where are you? Optimus is going to kill me!"

She quietly laughed some more as he kept running around the base. Little did she realize that the sounds of her laughter awakened the ancient power within the cube-like structure in her grandparent's room. She thought she was in the clear when something caught her eye, a bright light started to shine in the middle of the room. She turned around to see a somewhat large yellow colored box. At least it looked like a box, her childish curiosity got the best of her as she made her way over to it. The bright light was a bluish color. She let out a small gasp as the structure opened a little. Her eyes widen over how pretty is was. She walked closer and even reached out to it.

"Wow," she whispered.

That's when the thing scanned her from head to toe and flashed symbols of its existence to her. And in return it asked for symbols of her existence, they flashed before it. Sari didn't really understand what had just happened but she could have sworn that it had talked to her in some way.

"Did you talk?" she asked.

The strange looking device finally knew who this girl was. She was an organic child in the care of Autobots, or rather Cybertronians. It couldn't believe it, but it was fascinated by the idea. Two worlds had come together for this child. She was the symbol of unity between an organic and robots. That was truly amazing, it would never forget this little organic. And it hoped that she would never forget it either. That's when it closed and shut it away from the world again. Sari gasped a little at the sudden movements, and she rushed over to it. She placed her small hands on the box structure.

"Hello?" she asked. "Any one there?"

Nothing answered her, instead she heard the sounds of footsteps running towards her. The rest of the Autobots had returned from their journey to Lake Erie. They had been doing some spring cleaning on the ship due to the fact that they hadn't been there for a long while now. As a result, they were forced to remove some tools and leave them here, the Allspark was one of those tools. This way the structure didn't get in the way like they cleaned. They didn't want Sari to go due to the fact that they didn't know if she could breathe that deeply under water. They weren't willing to take the chance and so they left her here with Bumblebee. But when they returned, they found a young bot running around looking for their daughter. And so here they were, searching for the young girl.

Optimus could hear the sounds of giggles and he followed them to Ratchet's and Arcee's room. There was a bright light before it faded away, the sight of it made him gasp. They had put the Allspark in the older bots' room due to Arcee's position in the Elite Guard. And it seems like Sari might have done something with it! Optimus ran to the area and saw his daughter standing in front of a closed Allspark. Optimus thought that maybe he had been seeing things. He quickly blocked it out of his processor as he rushed to his daughter.

"Sari!" Optimus exclaimed. "There you are."

Optimus took his daughter into his arms and hugged her gently.

"What are you doing? You scared us."

Sari struggled little in his grip, she was reaching for the Allspark. She wanted to see more of the strange looking device.

"But I want go back," she said.

"I know, I know. But you never go anywhere without one of us. It's too dangerous."

Sari sighed as her father put her down, she wanted to go back and see the strange light again. But her father gently took her hand.

"Sari?" he questioned. "Come on, let's go see your mother."

She finally let go of the matter as she walked with her father.

"Bumblebee's been worried about you," he said. "You can't do that to us Sari."

That's when her mother came into view, the disguised femme kneeled on the ground and opened her arms to her daughter. Sari smiled when she saw this and ran towards her, the mother lifted her daughter and spun around.

"There you are my little sweetspark," she cooed.

That's when Bumblebee ran over to them, he smiled as he gently petted Sari.

"Hey there you little troublemaker," he stated. "You need to slow down."

She smiled as she reached for the yellow bot.

"Bee! Up! Up!"

He took her into his arms and they walked back to the living room, where the others were waiting for them. Along the way Optimus couldn't help but think about the Allspark and Sari. If what he saw was true then Sari was able to connect with the source of Autobot life itself. That hadn't been done since their fight with Megatron all those years ago. Optimus wondered why the Allspark would react in such a way to Sari, it was truly a remarkable idea. But then again, he was still questioning if what he saw was true.

But he didn't think about it anymore as Sari asked for him and the others to play hide and seek with her. They all agreed, after a hard day's work it was a good idea to play. And that's what they did, only this time Bumblebee hid with Sari. It was a joyous time to be alive.

It had been four years since the Autobots had been given custody of Sari. Each day was a gift, they cherished every moment with the little girl. As with all babies, she grew up… and she was a happy child. During her four years alive, they had taught her all about Autobot kind and about Cybertron. She loved to hear those stories before she went to bed. Everyone had their share of tales to tell her and enjoyed listening to them all. But there was more than just that. There was also the matter of her birth parents. They had made Sari aware at an early age that they weren't her biological family, but that didn't change the love they had for her. Sari knew this and she accept it. Sometimes they would tell her stories about Professor Sumdac and Sarina, but they hadn't told her about Powell yet. They were waiting for the right age to tell her all about the trial and Powell's attempts to keep her away from them.

But for now they enjoyed these precious moments and they allowed for Sari to be a kid. One day before bed, after every bot had wished her a goodnight, Sari found herself staring at the picture of her birth parents. She had seen the picture but it never ceased to amaze her how happy the couple looked. Sometimes she could have sworn that they were looking at her. She treasured the picture because it was the one they took together before her birth. She was in her mother's tummy at the time, and that's why they looked so happy. Sari smiled and caressed the frame.

Optimus and Blackarachnia were about to wish their daughter a goodnight when they caught sight of her staring at the picture of her real parents. They smiled a little at the peaceful look she had on her face as she did so. They saw so much of the professor and his wife in her, even now that hadn't changed. And so they walked over to their daughter's beside and sat by her.

"Hey there sweetie," Blackarachnia said. "Is something wrong?"

Sari shook her head and then she pointed to the picture, a big smile was on her face.

"Human Daddy! Human Mommy!"

They smiled some more and Optimus gently patted his little girl's head.

"That's right Sari, those are your human parents," Optimus agreed. "Your human Daddy and Mommy."

That's when she pointed to the Autobot couple.

"Bot Daddy! Bot Mommy!" Sari commented. "Two Daddies, two Mommies,"

Sari's innocence was so endearing, she understood far more than people gave her credit for. Optimus and Blackarachnia knew that one day Sari would know the whole truth, and one day she was going to grow up to be an adult that would someday run Sumdac Industries, her father's legacy. She didn't know that was her birthright for the same reasons she didn't know who Powell was. But as stated before, she would know one day… just not today. But that didn't mean that they couldn't tell her more about themselves or about her birth parents.

"Daddy and Mommy from Cybertron and Daddy and Mommy from Earth," Sari added. "I lucky. I have two daddies and two mommies."

The two parents chuckled a little before changing into their holoforms so they could be closer to their daughter. Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder while Blackarachnia placed hand over her small one.

"That's right Sari, you are extremely lucky to have two sets of parents that love you very much," Blackarachnia said.

"And even thought your other parents can't be here, they're always watching over you," Optimus added.

Sari looked up at her robot parents.

"Even if I can't see them?" she asked.

They nodded their heads and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sari smiled as she placed a kiss of her own on their cheeks. That's when she turned back to look at the picture and she placed a kiss over each of their faces as well. The Autobot couple found it endearing and that's when Optimus spoke, they had time for some stories before bed.

"So Sari, is there anything you want to know?" Optimus asked.

"There is still so much to tell you," Blackarachnia added.

And there was, stories from both families. Sari wanted to hear them all as she snuggled under the covers and as she parents laid beside her in their holoforms, they told her such stories and she listened carefully.

Let it be known that Sari Sumdac was an extremely lucky little girl. She went from being motherless to an orphan to the adoptive child of robots in her first year alive. She had a human family who would always watch over her from afar, even if she couldn't see them. And now she finally had a family that would always be there for her, even if they weren't human.

They truly were a different kind of family.

 **THE END**

 **Hey everyone, this is HotTopicLuver here! First of all, thank you all so much for staying with this fanfic until the very end. I also want to thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows. Now that this fanfic has finally come to an end, I just want you to know that I am interested in making a sequel to this. The sequel would be titled "A Different Kind of Life" and it would revolve more on the Autobots fighting the Decepticons while raising Sari. It would also focus more on how Sari lives her life as the adoptive child of Autobots, her future will also be another main focus. So if anyone's interested, keep an eye out. Thank you all and have a great day! XD**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


End file.
